Hotaru no Hikari
by MariiKo
Summary: Hotaru seems to be a normal Pokemon Trainer but she has a rare and special ability. Because of her ability Team Rocket tries to capture her for their evil plans! Out of the sudden, Hotaru was thrown into a wild and dangerous adventure: A journey across the Johto region!
1. Sinister plans

**Yay! Here is my first Pokemon story. It's an OC story.****  
**

**This fic is rated: Adventure, and (Drama, Humor and Friendship.)  
**

**The title comes from the song 'Hotaru no Hikari', which means 'light of the firefly'. I chose the title, because 'Hotaru' is also a name. My favorite Japanese name to be honest :D It's more like a crossover between Anime and Game but with my OC as main character. **

**I really really hope you will like it :) Have fun with reading! **

**_Please, review :D_**

* * *

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 1: Sinister plans**

A loud noise echoed through an abandoned area. It was the noise of a helicopter, which flew above a huge forest. On the left side of the helicopter was written a crimson red 'R'. As the forest disappeared behind the horizon, two large buildings appeared in front of the helicopter. Separated by a river, the buildings were connected by two glass passages. They were built between the hills in this abandoned area. Slowly, the helicopter flew above one of the buildings and went lower. It landed on top of one of the units. A sinister and cold aura surrounded the whole area.

Two people came out of the helicopter: a tall man with blonde hair, who was wearing sunglasses and a woman with silver hair and cold silver eyes. Both of them wore Team Rocket uniforms. They were members of the evil Team Rocket.

Those two Rocket agents were already expected by a group of other Team Rocket members. Waiting for them were a scientist and two other Rocket members. Seemingly the leader of this group, the scientist who had grey hair with a white streak and a heard stepped forward. He wore glasses and a white lab coat.  
"Good, that you two have come so fast," he said.

"We've got the information about a new mission," the silver haired woman said calmly. Her voice sounded icy, "My name is Hun and this is my partner Attila," she said, introducing herself and the man next to her. The blonde haired man nodded with a sinister smirk.

"Well...Let's talk about the mission somewhere else," the scientist started, "First of all, follow me, please." mentioning to follow him, he went into the huge building.

All the Rocket members started to follow him. They went into the secret hideout of Team Rocket. The corridors of this building were dark and scary. In front of the group of Rocket members there was a door to an office. The group entered this office. Just like the rest of the building, it was cold and dark. "Okay, so, what kind of mission is this?" Attila asked, closing the door behind himself. "Do we have to catch a legendary Pokemon?"

Smirking evilly, the scientist shook his head slightly. "No. The target isn't a Pokemon."

Suddenly, the door to the office opened again and a man with dark blue hair and olive green eyes walked in. "Professor Sebastian, you wanted me to come?" he asked.

The professor looked at the man and nodded. "Yes," he said, turning to Hun and Attila again. "I want to introduce you to Pierce, he will help you with your mission," Professor Sebastian said.

"I will do my best to help you," Pierce added with a calm voice. That man was surrounded by an icy expression.

"Now about the details," the professor started, "You have to catch a girl and bring her here."

"A girl?" Hun repeated, raising her eyebrow confused.

The scientist nodded with an sinister grin. "Yes. Her name is Hotaru Natsukawa, she is fifteen years old," he said, walking to a desk. The scientist picked up a photo, which showed a girl with middle long honey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Professor Sebastian raised the hand with the photo and showed it to the Rocket members. Hun looked at it with curiosity. Meanwhile, Attila glanced at it with a hint of annoyance.  
The two Rocket members raised their heads and looked at the scientist in confusion.

Attila crossed his arms over his chest. "And why her? What is so special about a little girl?" he asked confused.

"This girl isn't a normal girl. She has a rare and special ability. She can talk to Pokemon verbally and telepathically. She developed this ability after a horrible experience a few years ago. In her school she has the best grades and she has a photographic memory. And she is quite a good Pokemon Trainer. This girl is a genius," Pierce explained. Hun and Attila listened to him carefully.

Professor Sebastian turned his head to Hun and Attila "Anyways...even with all those facts, her ability is the only important thing for us," Professor Sebastian gave the photo to Hun. Curiously, she looked at it with interest. Even, that it was just a photo, the girl had a special aura. Then, Hun packed the photo into her pants pocket.

"Hotaru lives in Ecruteak City, here in Johto," Pierce said. Leaning against the office wall with his back he continued to explain, "We have to find and capture her as fast as possible. That means, we have to devise a good strategy."

"Okay, then we will pay a little visit to this girl," Attila laughed confidently.

"But, be careful. Like I said, she is a good Pokemon Trainer and because of her ability, it will be difficult to realize her tactic. So, don't underestimate her," the professor warned them. An evil and sinister smirk appeared on his lips. "But still... you have to capture her. It isn't important how, so if she struggles, use force to get her," Sebastian said in a cold voice.

Attila nodded sneering. "That won't be a problem," he said, "Even with her so called 'ability', she is just a little girl."

Hun, Attila and Pierce were ready to leave, now. They left the office and went through those scary corridors again. Pierce' look changed into a more sinister one. "A group of Rocket agents will come with us. They were chosen for this mission," he said, almost mumbling.

Shrugging with his shoulders, Attila turned his head to Pierce. "All that wasteful preparation to get a little girl? That's ridiculous," he sneered. His partner, Hun, glanced at him.

"There is a reason for this 'wasteful' preparation." she muttered. "What do you want to, when we've got her?" Hun asked, looking at Pierce.

The blue haired man didn't even turn his head to answer. "We will try to copy that ability for our plans," he said, while walking.

Raising her eyebrow, Hun stopped walking. "Do you think, that she will let you copy it voluntarily?"

"No, but we have special methods to get her cooperating," Pierce said. He continued walking.

"I understand," Attila said, smirking evilly.

The two men walked along the corridor. Hun walked behind them, she suspected something, but she couldn't say, what it was. Hun took the picture of the girl out of her pocket again and looked at it for a while. A grin appeared on her lips. "We will meet you soon, Hotaru Natsukawa."

* * *

**Everyone who likes/reads this, please review :)**

**I know, it's really short. The next chapters will be much longer. PROMISE!**

**The characters Hun and Attila (Bashou and Buson) just appeared in the Pokemon Chronicles episode "The legend of thunder." Actually Hun is a guy, but in the English Dub he actually is female. First I wanted to make him a guy again but I like him more as a woman. So, Hun will be a woman in my story!  
**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Nintendo!**


	2. Hotaru Natsukawa

**Note: The first and the second chapters are just for character introducing, information about the characters and the 'prologue'. The real adventure will begin in the next chapter.**

**But still, have fun with reading. Please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon (c) Nintendo.**

* * *

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 2: Hotaru Natsukawa**

The school bell rung.

School was finally over and the weekend had begun. Hundred of students left the Aotsubasa School in Ecruteak City.  
A blond haired girl walked out of the school. She yawned loudly.  
The girl wore a school uniform, a dark blue skirt, a white blouse and a dark blue tie with the school symbol on it. The symbol of the Aotsubasa school was a pair light blue wings.

"Hotaru!"

When she heard someone yelling her name, the girl turned around. Her best friend, a girl, who had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, ran over to her. She also wore the same school uniform like Hotaru.

"Hey, I thought, you wanted to wait for me..." her friend panted, out of breath.

"Sorry, Miyako. I just want to go home as fast as possible," Hotaru said and yawned.

The girl named Miyako raised her eyebrow. "Why? It's such a beautiful day. Don't tell me, you want to stay at home and watch TV?" she asked and put her hands onto her hips.

Looking around, Hotaru thought for a moment. "Maybe...I don't know." she shrugged with her shoulders.. Miyako sighed and shook her head. "You are weird. Hey, what about a battle?" Miyako asked and winked.

Hotaru's eyes shot open. She smiled. "Sure, what time and where?" suddenly, her motivation came back.

"Right now, at the battle field behind the school.''

Smiling and in a good mood to fight, both girls and ran behind the school building. A field for Pokemon battles was built there. The girls walked to their place, at each side of the battle field and got their Pokeballs ready. "Ready?" Miyako yelled. "Go, Elekid!"

"Quilava, go!" Hotaru yelled, as she threw the Pokeball into the air.

An Elekid appeared out of Miyako's Pokeball and Hotaru was fighting with her Quilava. Both Pokemon waited for the commands. Miyako made the first step. "Elekid, Thunder Shock!" the brown haired girl yelled.  
Electricity was surrounding Elekid and it send an electro shock in Quilava's direction.

"Quilava, dodge it with Quick Attack!" Horaru commanded. Quilava was fast, it jumped away and dodged the Thunder Shock easily. Suddenly, it appeared in front of Elekid in the next moment. The electric Pokemon stepped back.

"Now, use Flame Thrower!" Hotaru commanded. Quilava took a deep breath and flames shot out of its mouth.

Nervously, Miyako bit on her lip. "Double Team!"  
Elekid created holograms of itself. They surrounded the fire hedgehog Pokemon. Quilava got confused and looked around hastily. Suddenly a Thunder Bolt hit it from behind. The real Elekid attacked it, but it hid itself in the group of holograms, again.

"Quilava!" Hotaru shouted surprised. Her Pokemon stood up again, but still it couldn't find the real Elekid. Lots of holograms surrounded and confused it. "Get rid of all of them with Flame Wheel!" the blonde haired girl commanded. Flames surrounded the fire type Pokemon and it turned into a ball of fire. Quilava hit every single Elekid hologram. The last Elekid was the real one. Quilava tackled it and Elekid flew backwards. But it wasn't defeated yet.

"Miyako growled. "It's not over yet! Elekid, use Thunder Wave!" she yelled in anger.

Elekid created a light blue thunderbolt, which approached Quilava. It almost reached the fire Pokemon.

"Smoke Screen!" Hotaru yelled. Covering the whole battle field in dark smoke, Quilava was able to dodge the attack. It hid itself inside of the smoke. Miyako and Hotaru weren't able to see, what happened inside of the smoke. Also Elekid, it didn't see anything. "Now, Quilava, Flame Wheel!" Hotaru yelled. Quilava heard its Trainer and turned itself into a ball of flames, again. It jumped through the smoke. Elekid couldn't react so fast. It was hit by Quilava's attack and fell to the ground.  
The smoke disappeared after a while. As the Trainers saw their Pokemon, they knew the result of the battle.

"No, Elekid!" Miyako yelled, when she saw her defeated Pokemon. She ran over to it.

"Good work, Quilava," Hotaru said and winked. Her Pokemon jumped directly into her arms. Hotaru was proud of Quilava, she stroked it behind its ear. Quilava enjoyed being stroked. Especially behind its ear.

Meanwhile, Elekid disappeared back into the Pokeball. Miyako looked at it for a moment. "Still, good work, Elekid." she winked and smiled.  
She turned her head to her best friend and walked over to her. "Next time I will win," she said and winked with one eye.

Hotaru smiled and nodded. "I can't wait for our next battle."

"Okay, but let's go home now," Miyako suggested. Hotaru nodded again.

They started to walk home. And they had a little conversation while walking, just like every time. Hotaru and Miyako walked next to each other and between them Quilava was walking.  
"The holidays will start in a few weeks. No school, no homework...great. I wish holidays could start right now." Miyako closed her eyes dreamed about a few weeks without school.

Hotaru just shrugged with her shoulders. "I don't care about that, to be honest."

Her friend sighed, her nice dreams were over now. "You are such a bookworm. You would stay in school, even in the night, if you could, right?"

Hotaru smiled. "Yeah, why not?" she wanted to bug Miyako a little bit.

"What about going outside, traveling around...by the way... did you ever dreamed about going on a Pokemon journey?" Miyako asked.

Hotaru shook her head. "No. Never. I don't like big journeys." she mumbled, but more to herself. Sighing, Miyako shook her head, again. "Bookworm. Couch potato, la-" she was cut off by her blonde haired friend.

"Stop saying that! Why can't you just stop annoying me?" Hotaru asked.

"Because I'm your best friend. It's my job, to get on your nerves," Miyako chuckled, while showing her tongue. She began to run and Hotaru chased her, but just for fun. Just like always. "You are terrible!"

"I know," Miyako said, grinning.

Both stopped running, when they saw a little boy, who fell on the ground. He hurt himself and began to cry. Hotaru and Miyako watched, what happened in front of them. The boy's mother and father ran to their son and his mum hugged him. "It's okay. Don't cry, everything is fine, now. I'm here," the mother said, picking her son up and carrying him. His father also tried to calm him down. After a while, the boy stopped crying.

While watching everything, Hotaru's expression changed. She was looking kinda sad now. Quilava looked at her and snuggled to her leg. It shook Hotaru out of her thoughts, she tried to ignore, what just happened, she stroked her Pokemon, again. But, she was still sad.

"That was cute." Miyako said. "My parents also carried me like this, when I hurt myself somehow," she told her best friend.  
Hotaru didn't respond.

"Hotaru?"

She took a deep breath. "Miyako, I still have something to do. I have to hurry up," Hotaru said or actually mumbled.

Miyako shrugged with her shoulders. "Okay...then..."  
"Bye!" Hotaru yelled and started running, her Quilava followed her.

"Bye..." Miyako mumbled. She was a bit confused about her friend's weird reaction.

Hotaru and Quilava ran along a street and reached a huge building. Hotaru panted.

She looked up in the sky. The blue color of the sky slowly changed into a red one. It was already afternoon. Hotaru sighed and looked to the ground. "Oh, well..." she mumbled and went into the building.

In the entrance hall on the left wall, were the mailboxes of the single apartments. The mailbox, where the name 'Natsukawa' was written, belonged to Hotaru. She opened and looked into it. But nothing was in there. Hotaru closed it again. Sadly, she looked at her Pokemon.  
Hotaru walked to the elevator. She pressed the bottom and waited for the elevator to come.

The door to the elevator opened and two women and a little girl walked out.

The little girl greeted Hotaru. "Hi," the girl said smiling and waved with her hand.

Hotaru smiled, too. "Hi."

But, out of the sudden, the girl's mother pulled her away. "Don't talk to this girl." she whispered harshly to her daughter. Even, that she tried to be quiet, Hotaru heard her.  
"Is this girl...?" the other woman asked as they walked away.

"Yes. That is the witch," the mother of the little girl whispered.  
Looking back to Hotaru, the little girl saw her lowering her head. The mother of the young girl pulled her daughter away, again.

Hotaru walked into the elevator and pressed the bottom for the third floor. Leaning against the wall, she bit her lip. She was often called 'witch, evil girl or monster'. It was hard. Butm the same happened in her school. Her reputation wasn't the best. She was a 'witch', because she was able to talk to Pokemon and to understand them.  
The most people were afraid of her. Just because of her ability.

The elevator stopped and Hotaru walked out. She went to her apartment. pulled the keys out of her school back and opened the door. She stepped in and closed the door behind herself. Hotaru went into her room and jumped onto her bed. Sighing, she hid her face in her pillow. Quilava also jumped onto the bed and laid down next to the girl.  
"I hate them..." Hotaru mumbled silently. "One day, I will go far away. Somewhere, where I can live a normal life..." she mumbled into her pillow.

Silence.

A few minutes passed.

Snuggling to its Trainer, Quilava tried to solace her. It touched her with its nose slightly.

"At least, I have you." Hotaru said, smiling. Quilava shook its head. "I know...you and Miyako." Hotaru corrected.

_"Yes. Believe in your friends. We are here for you." _Hotaru heard Quilava talking in her head. That was Hotaru's great ability, which scared nearly everyone. Talking to Pokemon. She was also able to hear them in her mind. And she could connect herself with the Pokemon' minds for talking.

Hotaru stroked her Pokemon, again. "You are right. Thanks, Quilava," she said.

_"Hotaru. Look," _Quilava said mentally. Hotaru turned her head around and looked out of her window. Hotaru stood up and walked over to it. "Wow...what.." she mumbled.

The sky was colored red like blood. Hotaru just came into her apartment and the color of the sky changed so fast. It was unbelievable and it wasn't normal. Hotaru frowned a bit, when she saw the color of the sky. She has never seen something like this before. A sky, red like blood.

"_This is kind of scary," _Quilava said, moving closer to its Trainer.

While staring out of the window, Hotaru nodded. Her body suddenly started to tremble slightly. "Yes, it is." Suddenly her stomach started to hurt. The red sky was like a premonition. Something bad was about to happen. She had a very bad feeling.  
Shaking her head, Hotaru tried to think about something else. "That doesn't mean anything," she said, trying to calm down herself somehow.

Hotaru sat down on her bed again. She thought about a lot of things, but the red sky caught her attention. The bad feeling in her stomach didn't disappear.

...

In this night, Hotaru didn't sleep well.

Having a bad dream, Hotaru turned around and from side to side. Her eyelids were twitching a few times and her face was covered in sweat. Something bothered her. Sweat drops rolled over her face.  
Suddenly Hotaru woke up. She panted.

She wiped the sweat drops away with her arm. Taking a deep breath, Hotaru stood up. Hotaru walked over to a little bookshelf. She took a picture frame and walked over to her window. The light of the moon, which was shining through her window, was bright enough for her to see the picture.

Three people were on the picture. Hotaru as little girl, her mother and her father.

Hotaru sat down and leaned with her back against the wall. Sadly, she looked at the picture for a while. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Not even that bad feeling in her stomach was bothering her, also some bad memories.


	3. Captured

**This chapter is the beginning of the adventure. The real 'adventure', with the journey will begin in chapter 7! So, if you don't like...dark things and so...just skip that part.**

**Have fun with reading and please review :D**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!**

Hotaru no Hikari = normal POV  
_**Hotaru no Hikari = Flashback/Memories  
**Hotaru no Hikari = Thinking/ Hotaru talking with Pokemon mentally_

* * *

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 3: Captured  
**

The sun was shining through the window of Hotaru's room.  
The girl yawned loudly and pulled the blanket over her head. Hotaru just wanted to sleep a bit longer. But, an annoying voice woke her up again. The telephone.  
Sighing, Hotaru stood up. She walked into her living room and answered her telephone.

"Yes?" she asked with a very sleepy voice.

"Hotaru, it's me," a voice came through the receiver of the telephone. It was Hotaru's friend Miyako.

"Oh, Miyako. Do you know what time it is?" Hotaru was annoyed that Miyako called her so early in the morning. She looked at her clock. It was 9:35 a.m.  
Hotaru loved to sleep in. Being woken up very early at the weekend, was a nightmare for her. She sat down onto the couch.

"Sorry. I wanted to ask you...do you want to go into the forest with me and...Ken?" Hesitating for a while, Miyako asked.

Suddenly Hotaru's eyes shot open. " You mean Ken? Ken from Goldenrod City? Your cousin Ken? He is here in Ecruteak City?" Hotaru yelled into the phone. She almost screamed in surprise.  
"Calm down. Yes, he is here. He and his mum came yesterday in the evening. They want to stay here until Sunday So, do you want to come with us or not?" Miyako repeated the question annoyed. Hotaru jumped onto her feet, a wide grin stretched out on her lips.

"Sure!"

"Okay, we will meet you at the playground in thirty minutes," Miyako said before she hung up. Hotaru ran into the bathroom and got herself ready. Just a quick shower, three minutes of brushing her teeth and she was finished. She ran into her room, put some clothes on hastily, and woke up her Quilava. She stroked it behind its ear, just like every morning.

"Good Morning," she said. Quilava shook its head and stretched its tired body. It snuggled Hotaru.

_"What happened? Usually, you sleep until lunch time," _Quilava said mentally. It yawned loudly and stretched its body.

"Well... we will meet my friends in thirty minutes," she said with a smile. Quilava jumped onto the ground. _"Aha. Is Miyako's cousin here again?"_ the Pokemon asked. Hotaru's cheeks became red, she blushed a bit. Then she looked away.

_"So obvious," _Quilava shook its head. Hotaru ignored her Pokemon and bound her hair into a little ponytail. Then she went to her closet and took a brown backpack out. She packed Quilava's Pokeball into it and ran into the kitchen. There, she took some sandwiches and fruits from the inside fridge and put them into the backpack. Her Quilava came into the kitchen.  
"Okay, let's go!" Hotaru exclaimed. Followed by Quilava she ran out of her apartment.

She ran to the staircase and downstairs at full speed, her Quilava in tow. Hotaru ran outside of the building. "I can't believe it, Ken is here," she mumbled while running.  
Her Quilava smirked at her.  
Hotaru looked at it. She blushed, again but this time she blushed in a deeper shade of red. "Don't say anything," Hotaru said annoyed. Quilava was still smirking.

They dashed over to a playground, which wasn't far away from Hotaru's home. It was the place where Hotaru met Miyako for the first time. Ever since then they'd been inseparable.  
Hotaru reached the playground but Miyako and Ken weren't there. "So, I'm the first one here," Hotaru mumbled to herself. Two little children were playing with the sand. One of them saw Hotaru. Screaming, the little boy pointed at her. "The witch!" he yelled. The other little boy looked at Hotaru. They jumped to their feet hastily and ran away, screaming. "Aaah! Mum!"

Both boys ran to their mothers who weren't far away. The women pulled their sons away from the playground. "Mum, there is the witch girl." one boy said in panic. The woman looked at Hotaru with hatred. "Let's go!"

"Why can't she just disappear?" Hotaru heard the mother of the other boy saying. They walked away quickly.

Hotaru and her Pokemon were alone again. Hotaru looked sadly to the ground and sat down onto one of the swings. She sighed in frustration. This always happened. Every time someone saw Hotaru, exactly this happened. But she was already used to it. Hotaru closed her eyes for a minute, she remembered the moment when she met Miyako the first time.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Hotaru was just nine years old.  
She went to the playground. Two children in her age were playing there: a boy and a girl. They saw Hotaru and looked at her with contempt. Pure fear and hatred were shown in their eyes. Hotaru walked over to them with hesitation.  
_**

**_"Hello," she said shyly. _**

**_The other little girl stood up and put her hands onto her hips. "What do you want?"  
_**

**_"Uhm...can we play together?" Hotaru mumbled the question._**

**_ The girl stepped back and the little boy stood up and hid himself behind his friend. "You are the w..witch girl...right?"  
_**

**_"No, I'm not a witch," Hotaru said with tears in her eyes. _**

**_Suddenly, the little boy ran away, crying. "Stay away from me!" the girl yelled and stepped back._**

**_"Bu...but..." Hotaru's eyes became watery. "Help! The witch girl!" the girl screamed as she ran away. Hotaru was the only one left at the playground.  
She sighed and walked over to the swing. She sat down on there._**

**_"Why...why does everyone hate me?" she mumbled to herself. "I'm not evil...or maybe...? I just want to find a friend..."  
A few minutes passed. Grabbing the chains of the swing tightly, Hotaru tried to suppress her tears and her inner sadness. Hotaru was alone the whole time.  
_**

**_Suddenly, two small hands were covering her eyes.  
Hotaru got scared for a moment and jumped away. "Waah..." She fell off of the swing and landed in the sand.  
She saw a girl in about her age with brown hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" Hotaru asked the strange girl. The brown haired girl looked confidently._**

**_ "My name is Miyako. And who are you?"_**

**_"Ho...Hotaru Natsukawa..." Hotaru said. She wasn't sure, how to speak with the girl. the was surprised that she didn't run away like the other kids.  
_**

**_"Oh, you are the so called witch girl. But why do the others call you 'witch'?"Miyako asked confused. _**

**_Looking around, Hotaru hesitated with her answer for a moment. "They are afraid of me," she said. She didn't want to tell the girl why.  
_**

**_"And why?" Miyako asked curiously, again._**

**_Hotaru gulped. She was scared that the girl would also run away. "Uhm... I can speak with Pokemon. Are you afraid of me, now?" Hotaru asked. Her eyes became watery. Miyako's expression didn't change. But suddenly...  
_**

**_"Wow!" Miyako jumped to Hotaru, taking her hands. "I've never heard about something that cool!" The girl was impressed. Hotaru felt a bit weird and unsure. It was a strange feeling for her."You can really talk to Pokemon?" Miyako repeated the question to hear the answer again._**

**_Hotaru nodded. "Y-yes...and I can hear their voices in my head," she said. Miyako hugged her tightly. "Wow. Can I ask you something?" she asked.  
The blond haired girl nodded again.  
_**

**_"Can we be friends?" Miyako asked. _**

**_Hotaru's eyes went wide. She didn't hear this sentence since a long long time. Her eyes become even more watery. "Really?" she asked.  
_**

**_Miyako smiled and nodded. "Yeah. So, do you want to be my friend?" she repeated the question.  
_**

**_Suddenly, a tear ran down Hotaru's cheek. She began to sob and to cry. Miyako still smiled and hugged her. "Can you tell you something" Miyako asked.  
Hotaru looked at her with wide eyes. She nodded and sobbed. _**

**_"Don't cry. You should be happy now. I don't want to see you crying," Miyako said.  
Hotaru sobbed one more time and wiped with her arm across her face. "Okay, but why?..."  
_**

**_"Because you are my friend. I don´t want to see you crying," Miyako said with a honest smile. Hotaru wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck. _**

**_-Flashback end-_**

Hotaru sighed at this remembrance. Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes. Hotaru jumped onto feet. She turned around and saw Miyako grinning. Next to her was a boy with brown hair.

"Miyako, Ken. Hi," Hotaru said with a smile.

"I thought we would be the first ones at the playground...well..." Miyako sighed. Ken walked over to Hotaru, who blushed a bit. "Long time no see, Hotaru," Ken said.

Quilava touched his leg with its nose to get some attention. "Oh and Cynda... hey wow, your Cyndaquil has evolved."  
Hotaru smiled. "Yes. It has...it's nice to see you again, Ken," Hotaru mumbled with a smile.

Miyako's cousin Ken patted Hotaru's head. Her cheeks became even more red. Honestly she really liked him... but she would never admit that. Actually Miyako had found out her secret a long time ago, to be exactly at the day when Ken and Hotaru met the first time which was two years ago. But she did never say something about it. Miyako sighed and put her hands onto Hotaru's shoulders. "And shall we go now?"  
Smiling, Hotaru nodded. "Sure."

"To the place where we played, when we were kids?" Ken asked.

Miyako nodded. "Yes. Do you remember the way into the forest?"  
"Not really," Ken said and put his hand behind his head. Being ashamed of his bad memory, he scratched himself on his head.

"Then let's go now!" Miyako yelled with joy. "I'm sure you will remember it."

The three friends ran out of the city. They ran towards the Ecruteak City forest. After a few minutes the houses of the city weren't seen anymore and trees covered the landscape. Still running, Hotaru, Miyako and Ken came into the forest.  
A fresh breeze let the green leaves of the trees dance in the wind. Out of the sudden, a noise appeared, it was loud and not natural.  
"What's that?" Miyako asked looking around. Hotaru raised her head to look to the sky. "Sounds like a helicopter. But usually they don't fly above this area" she said shrugging with her shoulders. "Oh well...,"Miyako said, obviously not caring about it. Soon, the sound of the helicopter disappeared.

After a while of walking and talking they came deeper into the forest. A few forest Pokemon like Caterpie, Spinarak, Pidgey and Rattata were watching the Trainers. The three friends didn't stop walking. "Hey, I got some sandwiches for us." Hotaru said.  
"Good, then let's take a break, when we reach the great meadow." Miyako suggested. Nodding at the same time, Ken and Hotaru agreed to her suggestion.

They continued walking until the trees became less. The large meadow wasn't far away now.

Suddenly, Miyako heard some voices. She stopped walking. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.  
"What?" Hotaru asked. All of them became silent and listened carefully. Those voices appeared again. Some people were talking and they weren't far away from the kids.

The friends got closer to the place where those voices came from. Miyako, Hotaru, and Ken hid themselves behind some bushes and plants. They glanced through the undergrowth to the other side and saw the helicopter which they heard before. It stood on the meadow where they wanted to go earlier.  
"Look!" Miyako whispered and pointed to those guys who were standing and walking around the helicopter. "They are looking weird."

On the other side were three people walking around. Those people really looked funny, actually the clothes which they were wearing looked weirdly. There was a woman with silver hair, then a blond haired guy with sunglasses and a man with a dark coat and dark blue hair. In other words Pierce, Hun and Attila from Team Rocket were here. Next to Pierce was a Houndoom. And then there were four other men, all dressed in black uniforms with a crimson red "R" on their shirts.

Seeing the uniforms of these people, Ken gasped in shock. "They are from Team Rocket."

"Team ...what?" Miyako raised her eyebrow.

"Team Rocket. It's a criminal organization. Some of them attacked the Pokemon Center of Goldenrod City one time. They've stolen many Pokemon from the Pokemon Center," he whispered.

"Then we should be quiet and sneak away." Hotaru said, quietly. Miyako agreed with her and nodded. "We should tell the police, that Team Rocket is here."

Hotaru glanced through the undergrowth of the bush again. She saw the Team Rocket members talking. But suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Where is the Houndoom?" she asked nervously while looking around hastily.

"What?" Miyako asked.  
They turned around and saw the Houndoom appearing behind them. It already attacked with Flame Thrower.

"Watch out!" Ken shouted.

Ken grabbed his cousin Miyako and jumped to the side. Hotaru also jumped away. Growling, her Quilava jumped in front of her and got itself ready to fight. It growled at Houndoom angrily.

"Houndoom, what is it?" the blue haired man called Pierce asked. All Rocket members looked at the kids in surprise. "Who are you?" Attila asked annoyed. "Were you watching us, you little brats?"

"We aren't little brats!" Miyako yelled at the Rocket member and stood up. She turned her hand into a fist. Ken and Hotaru stood up, too.

"You have one chance to get away now." Pierce snapped with his cold voice. "Or else you will be hurt. So, go away already."

The Pokemon Trainers became nervous. Hun looked at Miyako and then at Hotaru. She raised her eyebrows. Hun looked for something in her pants pocket and pulled out a picture. The girl on the picture exactly looked like the girl in front of Hun. Just without the ponytail. "I think we found our target," Hun said. Crossing her arms of her chest, she looked at the blond-haired girl Hotaru.

"Hm?" the other Rocket members asked confused.

Turning his head, Pierce glared at Hotaru. "We will find out soon," he said with an mean grin on his lips. "Houndoom, Flame Thrower!" Pierce yelled. His Pokemon attacked Hotaru and Quilava with a powerful Flame Thrower attack.

"Quilava, block it with Flame Thrower!" Hotaru shouted. Quilava did as it was told and blocked the enemy's attack with its own fire attack. Miyako and Ken looked at each other and nodded at the same time. Throwing their Pokeballs into the air, they joined the battle.

"Go, Elekid!" Miyako yelled.

"Get ready, Hitmontop!" Ken shouted. He was also a Pokemon Trainer, his Pokemon was a Hitmontop.

Miyako and Ken ran over to Hotaru. "We will help you," Miyako said.

"So, you want to fight?" Attila smirked. He threw two Pokeballs, a Skarmory and a Muk appeared out of them.

"This will be interesting," Hun mumbled. She also showed her Pokemon, a Steelix. A strong looking and giant iron snake appeared. And the four normal Rocket members released their Raticates.

Hotaru gulped. "That's not good," she mumbled to the others.

"Looks like we are in big trouble now," Ken said, stepping back.

"Doesn't matter. We have to get out of here." Miyako said. "We will fight and when we get the chance, we will run. Understood?"  
Hotaru and Ken nodded at the same time. "Okay."

Hotaru closed her eyes. She connected herself with Quilava's mind. "_Ready?" s_he asked. _"Yes!"_ Quilava replied. They could communicate now, without the others noticing it.

"Steelix, Crunch attack!" Hun commanded. Her Steelix immediately got closer to the group of trainers. It opened its mouth for a powerful bite.

_"Quilava, dodge it with Quick Attack!"_ Hotaru commanded. Quilava disappeared for a moment and ran away from Steelix' attack. it suddenly appeared in front of it again. "_Now, Flame Wheel!" _Hotaru commanded mentally.

Quilava turned itself into a ball of flames and tackled Steelix with all of its might. The steel type Pokemon was hit by Quilava and growled, the fire attack left a mark on its iron like skin. In the same time Elekid and Hitmontop took care about Attila's Pokemon.  
"Houndoom, Flame Thrower!" Pierce yelled. Houndoom attack Quilava with the fire attack again but Quilava dodged it with Quick Attack.

"Steelix, Rock Throw!" Hun shouted. Steelix hit the ground with its tail and split it into giant rocks. It send a few heavy rocks to the Pokemon Trainers' direction. It was close, but Hotaru jumped away. Quilava turned itself into a fireball again and attacked Steelix, but the steel like snake repel beat off the attack with its iron tail. Landing on the ground Quilava growled, but it stood up again.

_"Calm down, you need to concentrate," _Hotaru said to it mentally. Quilava nodded.

"Hotaru, watch out!" Hotaru heard Miyako yelling from behind. She turned around and saw, how Muk sneaked behind her silently and attacked her. She tried to get away, but Muk touched her arm with its toxic slime. Chasing Muk away with a Flame Thrower, Quilava saved her.  
But Hotaru felt dizzy. The poison spread out inside of her body. Soon, the dizzy feeling turned into a sharp pain rushing through her body. "We have to get out of here..." she panted.

"Quilava, Smoke Screen!" Hotaru said. Quilava opened its mouth and dark smoke shot out. It covered the whole battle field. Hotaru was about to run away, but suddenly Attila's Skarmory blew the smoke away with Steel Wing. It flew closer to the blonde haired Trainer. Skamory grabbed Hotaru with its strong claws and pushed her to the ground hardly. Struggling wildly, Hotaru tried to get away but she had no chance.

"Hotaru!" Miyako and Ken both screamed in shock. They didn't notice the Rocket members, who sneaked behind them. Suddenly, they seized the two Trainers, holding them in a tight grasps. "Let go of me!" Miyako yelled like crazy, she struggled in the grip of the Rocket agent.  
Meanwhile Skarmory tried to scratch Hotaru with its claws. The girl struggled and tried to cover her face with her arms. Quilava attacked the giant bird Pokemon with Flame Thrower. The Pokemon flew away.  
Hotaru tried to stand up. But the poison showed the full effect. Her body started to tremble. Hotaru glanced over her shoulder and saw Muk, again. But because of the poison, she was too slow to react.

Muk grabbed Hotaru, it wrapped its slimy body around and held her in a tight grip. Weakly, she struggled but without success.

"Hotaru..." Miyako shouted in shock.

Pierce walked over to the blonde-haired girl. Looking at Hotaru, he grabbed her chin roughly. "You are Hotaru Natsukawa, aren't you?" he asked curiously.

"How do you kno-..." Hotaru gasped for air as Muk tightened the grip. The Pokemon pressed the oxygen out of her body. She groaned in pain.

Pierce forcefully got rid of the ribbon that held Hotaru's hair in a ponytail. Her blonde hair fell down. Now the Rocket members recognized their target. "Yes, it is her. I thought, it would take much longer to find you." Pierce said, eying the girl with interest.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked.

Smirking in a sinister way, he tightened the grip on her chin. "You will see soon enough, little girl," he said. Rudely, he lifted her head up a bit.  
Hotaru struggled to get away but then she bit in his hand. Pierce stepped back immediately. He growled in anger. "You little..."  
He came closer to her again and slapped her across her face with full force. Hotaru winced. Meanwhile, the poison spread out in her veins, her body became limp but it was still trembling. She tried to look at her friends. Watching what happened, she bit her lip.

_"Quilava, help Miyako and Ken!" _She commanded mentally. Doubtfully looking at its Trainer, Quilava hesitated first but it attacked the Rocket members who held Miyako and Ken as hostages. As Quilava attacked with a fire attack, they jumped away and stepped backwards.

"Hotaru, we will-..." Miyako tried to say something but Hotaru cut her off.

"Get the hell out of here! Now!" Hotaru screamed with her last energy.

Her friends were looking at her confused and unsure about that.

"But what about..." Ken started.

"RUN AWAY!" Hotaru screamed with tears in her eyes. Muk pressed more oxygen out of the girl once again. She gasped for air but couldn't even struggle anymore. Her body was too weak and too exhausted.

"But...why?..."Miyako mumbled but more to herself. It was still loud enough for Hotaru to her.

She looked at her best girlfriend and at Ken.

"Because you are my friends..."Hotaru forced herself to smile. It was a fake smile, a hint of fear appeared in it. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

Miyako and Ken returned their Pokemon. Looking at Hotaru, Miyako hesitated, she couldn't abandon her friend so easily. Ken took Miyako's hand and finally, they ran back into the forest.  
Hotaru was relieved. At least her friends were safe now.

Out of the sudden, Muk let Hotaru fall down. She hit the ground and tried to stand up again to run away. But before she was able to, Pierce grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. It hurt Hotaru. Weakly, she struggled in his grip.  
"You sacrificed yourself to safe your friends? Silly girl. You will see by yourself, that this won't be good for you," Pierce said with a sinister grin on his lips. He pushed Hotaru away who landed on the ground again. The poison in her body didn't let her move anymore. Already giving up, Hotaru stopped forcing herself to make another move.

Hun and Attila came to Hotaru. Hun bent down next to Hotaru and grabbed her wrists. She held them behind Hotaru's back and pressed the girl onto the ground. Hotaru glanced to Quilava. She saw, how her Pokemon got defeated by the two Raticate and the Steelix. She bit on her lip.  
Hun pulled an electro shocker out of her pocket and held it to Hotaru's neck. Meanwhile, Attila held Hotaru's wrists behind her back.  
"No..please not..." Hotaru mumbled in fear. Her eyes became watery.

"After this little shock, you will sleep for a while. It will be painful but you won't feel it for long. Sweet dreams, girl," Hun smirked. She pressed the bottom on the electro shocker. Hotaru closed her eyes tightly. In the next moment a painful electro shock ran through her body. Hotaru screamed in pain, tears ran down her cheeks. She lowered her head exhausted and stopped screaming. After a few seconds, she finally passed out.

Somebody was watching the whole happening: Miyako and Ken. They didn't ran away like Hotaru told them to. They were hidden behind a large tree and watched what happened to her friend. Miyako turned her hand into a fist when she saw how Team Rocket subdued her best friend. Also growling, Ken bit his lip. But even with pure rage and anger inside of them they couldn't do anything to help Hotaru now...

"That was much easier than I thought," Attila sneered with a smirk. "We didn't even have to search for the girl. She came from all alone to us."

"Yes. Now, let's get moving," Hun hissed. She pulled the unconscious girl up and wrapped an arm around her waist. She dragged her away under her arm.

The Rocket all returned their Pokemon into the Pokeballs. Hun brought Hotaru into the helicopter. The rest of Team Rocket went into the helicopter and it took of. Flying away, the helicopter disappeared behind the horizon after a while.

Miyako and Ken watched the helicopter disappear.  
"This can't be possible," Miyako mumbled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it :)  
Please review.  
**

**I hope I will get the next chapter done soon.**


	4. Memories

**Hi :)**

**This chapter and the next one will be a bit...violent...and tragical and...sad...and those kind of things... just as a warning.  
If you don't like those things, then don't read it.  
**

**Still, have fun with reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon (c) Nintendo.  
**

* * *

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Slowly waking up, Hotaru opened her eyes. Everything hurt, she had a headache and she felt dizzy. Just now Hotaru realized, that she laid on a cold ground. The room in where she was in, was cold and dark. She was in a cell. The room had several cells with iron bars separating them . Hotaru slowly forced herself to sit, her hands were tied up behind her back.  
She looked around, then she remembered what happened before. She was captured by Team Rocket. She had helped her friends to escape and sacrificed herself and was caught in the end.

"Where... Quilava? Quilava?!" Hotaru yelled. Her Quilava wasn't there and her backpack was also missed. Hotaru looked frantically around her cell for it.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. The man with the dark blue hair came in. It was Pierce. He looked at the girl coldly. "So you are awake now? You slept for about fifteen hours."  
Weakly, Hotaru lifted her head up. "That long...? Where...where am I? And where is my Quilava?" she asked.

Pierce opened the cell and mentioned Hotaru to come to him. She hesitated for a while, but then she got onto her feet weakly and walked slowly over to Pierce. He grabbed her arm, turned her around and untied the rope that held Hotaru's wrists behind her back. Pierce grabbed her arm, again and pulled her with him. The sudden movement caused the girl to yelp.  
The Rocket Agent forced her out of the room. He dragged her along the dark corridor. Hotaru struggled against him, but with a tight grip on her arm, he silenced her down.  
They reached the end of the corridor, seeing a door in front of them. Hotaru suspected something bad. The bad feeling in her stomach turned into a sharp pain. She gulped. Her throat was dry, but she tried to stay calm.

"Don't try to struggle, girl," Pierce said with a harsh voice. Hotaru's body started trembling and her knees began to shake. She bit on her tongue.

The Rocket agent opened the door and pushed Hotaru into the room. As she lost her balance, she fell forwards onto her knees. Looking around nervously, she saw, that she was brought into an office. She saw several persons. The silver haired woman, Hun, who was in the group to catch her, next to her was Attila and in front of Hotaru was a man with grey hair and a white lab coat. He stepped closer to Hotaru.

In the next moment Pierce grabbed Hotaru's collar and pulled her up to her feet again. A sweat drop rolled down the girl's forehead.

"What..." Hotaru stuttered. She took a deep breath and tried to sound brave. "What is going on? Why did you-," she was silenced, when Pierce pulled on her hair, suddenly. She winced.

"Excuse us, for our rudeness," the man in the lab coat said, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Sebastian. I'm a scientist of Team Ro-"he was cut off by the girl. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I don't care, who you are!" Hotaru snapped and gritted her teeth. Not mentioning any fear, she growled angrily."Why did you kidnap me!?"

As Pierce smacked her head from behind, she became quiet. Professor Sebastian chuckled in a sinister way, he grabbed Hotaru's chin and lifted her head up, he made her look into his eyes. Hotaru growled.  
"You shouldn't talk in that tone to me. You don't realize the situation you are in," Sebastian said. Hotaru glared at him. "You don't scare me at all," she acted bravely. She didn't want to seem weak or helpless.

"Oh, really?'' Professor Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl's expression didn't change. But suddenly the scientist raised his hand and slapped Hotaru hardly across her face. She winced, her cheek became red and it started to hurt. Hotaru lowered her head, her eyes became watery.  
Hotaru's lips started to tremble. A small whimper escaped the girl's mouth. She couldn't believe, that she was in such a situation.

"And, will you listen to me now?" the professor asked. Hotaru sighed silently, but she nodded.

Professor Sebastian smirked. "We brought you here because of one reason. We've heard about a girl with the ability, a girl, who can talk with Pokemon mentally and verbally," he started. Hotaru looked to the ground, the bad feeling and the pain in her stomach became worse.  
"This ability could be very helpful with our plans to capture legendary and powerful Pokemon," the professor continued, "We have the technologies to copy that ability in an artificial way, but it would be more... "he paused for a second, " More useful if you just cooperate with us," he explained.

Hotaru bit her lip. "So, you brought me here to force me to help you with capturing Pokemon?" Hotaru asked with a shaking voice.

"It's more like an offer. If you help us willingly, we won't hurt you. But if not, we will have to use force to copy that ability. And I will warn you, this won't be painless," Sebastian said with a sinister grin.

Hotaru gulped. She couldn't believe her ears. That was the reason why she was kidnapped? "That's it?" she asked, "You kidnapped me just to use me as a...as a tool for realizing your evil plans? How could you?" Hotaru shouted. Pure anger and frustration was shown in her voice.  
She felt dizzy, those words let her mind spin around. She couldn't believe it. "No! How could I agree to such an offer? I would betray my friends, all Pokemon Trainers and all Pokemon on this world!'' Hotaru yelled.

"So, you don't want to help us?" Sebastian asked.

"No! I don't care what you will do to me! I will never help you with your evil plans!" Hotaru yelled in frustration.

All Rocket Agents looked at her and waited, what would happen next.  
Professor Sebastian sighed as if he was kind of annoyed, "You know that you will feel a lot of pain if you refuse. Why do you struggle? You know that we will even use your Pokemon to make you cooperate. You already lost everything you loved, do you also want to loose your Pokemon?"

Hotaru's heart almost stopped. That sentence made her eyes becoming wide. She looked at the Rocket scientist.  
"How...how do you know...?" she asked. Her voice was full of fear now.

All the other Rocket Agents looked confused at each other. They didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Team Rocket knows much about your past," Sebastian explained, "I don't know the specific details about you, but I know what happened a few years ago," he said with an evil smirk on his lips.

Hotaru lowered her head, feeling terrible, her mind became dark, a great rush of fear ran through her. She fell onto her knees, tears began to develop in her eyes. Her stomach jumped up and down. "N-...no..."  
"What's wrong with the girl?" Attila asked. He and the other Rocket agents were looking at the terrified girl. They watched her sobbing and crying.

Silently, Hotaru mumbled something, she started to cry. "No...please...no..." Hotaru mumbled. Tears fell down on the ground.  
"You have time until tomorrow to make your decision," Sebastian said to the girl. He turned to Pierce. "Take her back to the cell," he commanded.  
Pierce nodded and forced Hotaru to stand up. She was so out of it, she didn't even react, she just cried, whimpered and sobbed. Hotaru ignored everything around herself, she was caught in her memories. Pierce picked the girl up and carried her out of the office. Not stopping to cry, Hotaru sobbed. Her body was trembling like crazy.

Pierce carried her back to her cell, put her on the ground and locked the door to the cell, again. He left the crying girl alone.

Back in the office the other members were confused about Hotaru's sudden reaction. They didn't understand, what Sebastian was talking about with Hotaru before. They didn't understand, why Hotaru started to cry suddenly.

"What happened to the girl, Professor?" Hun asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
Sebastian turned to the two Rocket members, Attila and Hun. In the next moment Pierce entered the room again. A second of silence passed.  
"She had a mental breakdown, " Sebastian said, after a while.

"And why?" Attila asked, shrugging.

The professor sighed. "It was about her past. I told you, that she developed her special ability after a horrible experience. It happened on her sixth birthday. Hotaru's parents died in a car accident."  
The Rocket agents raised their eyebrows.  
"The girl was alone since then, but that's not all. She developed her ability after the time of her parent's death and because of her special skill everyone in her near was afraid of her. Every person avoided being in her near," he explained.

"Then, those were..." Hun started, but didn't finish her sentence.  
"Yes. Those happenings were the reasons for her special ability," Sebastian said and ended Hun's sentence with that. "I will talk to Hotaru later. But first she has to calm down."

"This offer? But, what shall we do if she won't cooperate?" Attila asked.

"Like I said. We will force the girl. It doesn't matter how we reach our goals. And a little girl won't stop us just because of her stubborn struggling," Professor Sebastian said with a harsh voice.  
There was silence in the room. Cold and evil silence.

**...**

A few hours later Hotaru stopped crying and calmed down.  
She sat in her cell and looked at the ground sadly. Then she heard the door opening. Professor Sebastian entered the room.  
"Have you changed your mind?" he asked.

"How do you know about my past?" Hotaru mumbled. She didn't even dare to look at the scientist.

"Clearly you have no clue of the working of Team Rocket," Sebastian snorted. "There were a few pieces we missed, though. I'm hoping you will supply us with a cohesive picture, hm?"

Hotaru pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't even know why, but she started to tell him what happened exactly.  
"My family has always been inseparable, but then...everything changed. It began on my birthday. My parents said, that they had a great surprise for me, but they told me that he and my mum had to pick it up first..."

**...**

_**"Daddy, Mum? Will you two come back soon?" the little girl asked.  
Her father gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Yes, we'll be right back. You will wait here for us. It won't take long" Hotaru's father told her.  
Hotaru watched them how they went to the car and seeing them driving away.**_

"I was waiting for them. They didn't return for a few hours, I became nervous. I had a bad feeling. Then, suddenly the door bell rung. I went to the door, hoping that my parents came back. I opening the door, glanced around the corner and saw two policemen standing there," Hotaru explained. She hid her face behind her knees, she didn't want Sebastian to see her tears and her frustration.

_**"Yes? " Hotaru asked.**_

_**One of the policemen looked at the girl worried. "Are you Hotaru Natsukawa?" he asked. He seemed to be surprised that a small girl was standing in front of him.  
The little girl nodded, she became even more nervous. Why have two policemen come instead her parents? Something was wrong.  
**_

_**"I'm very sorry for you," the man said. "You parents were caught in an accident. A truckdriver fell asleep and crashed into two other cars with his truck. Three people died. Two of them were your parents," he told her.**_

_**Hotaru's eyes went wide. She looked at the men in fear.** _

"First I thought it was a bad joke and I didn't want to realize the truth," Hotaru told the professor who listened to her interested.

_**The little girl grabbed the doorknob and closed the door suddenly. Hotaru leaned against the door, covering her ears while starting to sob. The policemen pushed the button for the door bell again but Hotaru didn't open again. She ran away from the door. Hotaru ran into the room, closing and locking the door behind herself. She whimpered and cried after this horrible message. **_

Hotaru gulped, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her arm. "I can still remember the fear after I was told what happened. I lost everything I had on one day," she explained with a shaking voice. "I didn't want it to be true but it was. I was just too stupid to realize it. It just hurt so much," she cried.

**_In the evening Hotaru was still waiting for her parents, even though she knew that they wouldn't return. Hotaru walked up and down in the living room, wrapping her arms around herself and crying. She sobbed and whimpered, it didn't end. After a while, Hotaru ran to the television, she turned the device on and zipped through the channels, searching for the news. She found the news channel.  
_**

**_"...-driver and two other persons died immediately. Two more people were hurt," the reporter in the news said._**

**_ Her eyes widened as she heard the news. It was true. What the policemen said was true. Hotaru fell onto her knees and crooked. She felt terrible. The messages hit her like a knife. Her eyes were red from crying but the tears didn't stop. She was alone now. Her parents left her. Hotaru crooked even more. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...that was just my fault. I didn't want this to happen," Hotaru mumbled to herself. "Please come back. I'm sorry..." she cried. Hotaru covered her ears again, she didn't want to hear about that accident anymore. _**

**_One day later, the door bell rung again. Hotaru knew that it wasn't her parents. She went to the door and opened it slowly. A man and a woman stood in front of the door. They looked at Hotaru but without any emotions. "Hotaru Natsukawa?" the woman asked._**

"I thought it was my fault because of that stupid present. I thought I was a bad girl for letting my parents disappear," Hotaru muttered. "Later I was picked up and put into an orphanage. In school I noticed that I was different to the other kids and that I was able remember all things I've ever seen. Even texts of whole books. My teachers told me that I developed a photographic memory. And I noticed that I can talk to Pokemon," she explained. "I heard the Pokemon's voices inside my head. First I thought it was a great skill. But I was wrong. After the others found out about this skill they became scared of me. All of them, my teachers, the other kids...everyone... They always called me 'evil witch' and that it was my fault that my parents died. Everyone avoided me... just because of this ability" Hotaru sobbed. "I always wished to lose it again," she said. "I tried to run away a couple of times but I was always brought back,'' Hotaru told the Rocket scientist.

"What happened later?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Hotaru sat on her knees, wiping her tears away. "After my marks in school got better and better I got an offer for a school for talented children, that school was in Ecruteak City. I accepted and hoped to find some friends there, I wanted to change my life. But it became even more horrible than before. All of the students and teachers knew about my ability. They also were afraid of me. And I was called witch again. It didn't stop. All people in this city hate me... even though I didn't do anything wrong...and I didn't do something to them...I was being hated," Hotaru cried.

"But it's all my fault. If I wasn't my parents wouldn't have died..." she sobbed. More tears were falling down her cheeks. Hotaru bit her lip, she hid her face behind her hands and started crying loudly. "It was all my fault... and I'm so sorry about that... " she yelled, sobbing. "I lost everything I had..." gasped between the sobs. "And now..."

"And now you want to play brave?" Sebastian suddenly asked. Hotaru looked at him quietly. She didn't dare sobbing for a moment. "Do you really want to be harmed again after what happened? It's stupid that you refuse to our offer. You know about the consequences " Sebastian hissed at her. "You are our prisoner, you can't escape. And you know that nobody will come to help you,'' he said.

Hotaru looked to the ground. She thought about it. The scientist was kind of right, nobody would care about her or what could happen to her. Nobody would rescue her. It would just get worse. "You will also hurt Quilava, if I will try to escape, right?" Hotaru asked. Her voice was shaking.

The professor nodded.

"If you promise me that you won't hurt Quilava..." Hotaru mumbled.

Professor Sebastian nodded once again. "It's up to you, if you or your Pokemon will get hurt," he said. The corner of his mouth twitched into an evil smile, but Hotaru wasn't able to see it.

Hotaru lowered her head, pulling her knees up to her chest again, she hid her face in her arms.

"Very well then. I will pick you up tomorrow," Professor Sebastian said. He sighed, while walking out of the cell. He locked the cell, again and glanced over his shoulder to the girl. Then, he left the room.  
A last tear ran down Hotaru's cheek. She gulped nervously.

"Is that my punishment for being a bad girl?..."

.**..The next day...**

Hotaru followed Professor Sebastian and Pierce through a long and dark corridor. She was scared of what could happen to her. She expected evil things. Evil and painful things, even that the professor promised her, not to harm her.

They came to the end of the corridor. There was a huge door made of glass in front of them. Professor Sebastian opened the door and stepped in. Pierce pushed Hotaru into the room slightly. Looking around and seeing this room, Hotaru gulped. A strong shiver ran down her spine.  
It was a cold lab with lots of scary machines and devices. And about ten other scientist who wore white lab coats were walking around. They all looked at the terrified girl. A sweat drop rolled over Hotaru's forehead. Her hands were shaking.

Professor Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. "Hold her still."

Pierce nodded and grabbed Hotaru's wrists. He held them above her head. Hotaru began to struggle.  
"Wait...you said...if...if I cooperate..then..." she tried to argue with facts. She was scared as hell.

"Naive girl," Pierce said, "Do you really think, you won't be hurt as the experiment of Team Rocket?" he hissed.  
Hotaru's eyes went wide. "E...experiment? I thought..." her throat was dry and her mind spun around. Immediately, she felt dizzy.

"Did you think, that you would just help us to catch some Pokemon?" Professor Sebastian asked. He went to a huge shelf. "It was our plan to copy your ability. If we have it once, nobody can stop us. But it won't be painless for you until we are done." He picked up a shot from the shelf and took a little glass with a weird green liquid. Filling the shot with that liquid, the professor glanced over to Hotaru.

"Then...then you lied..." Hotaru struggled. Tears were running over her cheeks. "Let go of me! I don't want to! Let me go!" she cried and kicked around.  
Pierce tightened his grip on her wrists and twitched them around. Hotaru winced in pain, she was so terrified.

Sebastian stepped closer to her. He grabbed her chin. "Get used to it, girl. You don't have another choice. Get used to the pain, because you will have to live with it," Sebastian said.

Hotaru struggled even more. Professor Sebastian mentioned Pierce to hold her still. Pierce nodded, took both her wrists in his right hand and covered her mouth with his left hand. Hotaru was held like a puppet on its threads.  
Meanwhile, Professor Sebastian came closer to Hotaru and lifted her t-shirt up a bit. He glanced into the girl's terrified eyes.  
"You won't be able to move for a while, after this little shot, so be a good girl and hold still," he said.

Hotaru closed her eyes tightly. Her whole body was trembling.

She screamed through Pierce's hand as Sebastian pushed the needle of the shot into her stomach. She struggled, but couldn't do anything.  
Tears rolled over her face. A great pain ran through Hotaru's body, she was scared. It hurt, it hurt so much. Hotaru screamed and yelped.

Then Hotaru felt how her body became limp. She couldn't move anymore.

The Team Rocket members smirked in a threatening way at the girl. Hotaru was defenseless now, she felt a great rush of fear. She suspected bad things what they would do to her. She shivered at the imagination.

"No, please stop! It hurts!" Hotaru yelled one last time. She sobbed and whimpered, feeling that she couldn't move anymore. She just hang Pierce's grip.

Hotaru gasped and closed her eyes tightly as Sebastian pulled the needle out. She panted heavily and cried, her body trembled in fear and in pain, even after getting that tranquilizer.

Professor Sebastian lifted her head up again and stroke her cheek with one finger slightly. Hotaru shivered at the touch. Sebastian smirked, just like the other Rocket members.

"I told you before, get used to it, little mouse."

* * *

**Wow...dark chapter...  
If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me or to send a PM :D**

**Hope you like the story. Please review.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	5. A special Pokemon

**Hey there :)  
Here is chapter 5. I hope you will like it. Sorry for...dark and... violent moments...but this will be over...soon...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!  
Hotaru Natsukawa (c) MariiKo :)  
**

* * *

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 5: A special Pokemon **

"Stop, please!" Hotaru yelled.

"Stop struggling, you will only hurt yourself," one scientist said to her while trying to grab the girl's hair.  
Hotaru was held by two scientists of Team Rocket. Another one wanted to inject her with a mysterious green liquid but Hotaru tried to escape with all her might. She struggled in the grasps of the scientists, when she saw the metal needle of the shot. She was terrified of getting hurt again.

One week had passed since Hotaru had been used for the first experiment. She had to suffer a lot. Team Rocket tried to copy her ability over and over but they still didn't get it. The girl reached her limit, she had almost no more power for struggling but she still tried to stay brave, just without success. Hotaru didn't want to give up her hopes of escaping...

"No, please don't!" Hotaru begged as the scientist with the shot came closer to her. Her body trembled, she was shaking in fear. In fear of pain. Her eyes were watery.  
The scientist sighed. "Please, stop struggling. If-..." he was cut off as Professor Sebastian entered the lab. He wasn't in the best mood. Pierce also came into the lab. Looking at Hotaru, they seemed to be angry. The girl looked at the ground.  
"Pro...Professor Sebastian..." the scientist stuttered. He gulped quietly.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Sebastian asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. All of the other scientists gulped. The man with the shot in his hand glanced at Hotaru slightly. "Well...the girl doesn't behave...she doesn't listen to us," the scientist explained, glancing at the girl. Professor Sebastian looked at Hotaru angrily. He went over to her and raised his hand. He slapped her with full force causing Hotaru to wince. The sound of the slap echoed through the laboratory. She stopped struggling and lowered her head. Everyone watched the girl whimpering. She almost cried but she tried to suppress it.  
After a couple of seconds passed, Sebastian grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. He looked into her terrified eyes. His look mentioned Hotaru to behave and to be quiet. Then he let go of her.

"Hold her," Sebastian hissed. He mentioned to put Hotaru onto the metallic lab table, which was right next to them. All of he scientists nodded and tightened their grips on Hotaru. They lifted her up and placed the girl onto the table. She didn't dare to struggle, but she was scared as hell. Her whole body was shaking. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Please...no..." she stuttered and sobbed. Pierce walked to the girl and covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to turn her head but she couldn't. The three other scientists pinned her down to the table.  
She couldn't move and couldn't escape.

Sebastian took the shot from the other scientist and lifted Hotaru's top up. Little bruises from the shots were covering her belly.

He slowly pushed the needle into her stomach. Hotaru bit her lip. It was painful, very painful. She tried to move, but she was held in place by the others. The girl started to cry silently, she sobbed and whimpered.  
Slowly, Sebastian injected her with the green liquid. Then he took the needle out. "We can start as soon as it shows an effect. Get the wires ready," the professor commanded. The scientists picked up a few wires which, were connected to a huge computer and a special device.

They attached the wires to Hotaru's forehead, collar bone and her belly. The wires were attached with small needles causing Hotaru to whimper.

A couple of minutes passed.

Professor Sebastian stepped closer to her and stroke her cheek slightly. Hotaru closed her eyes tightly. A strong shiver was sent down her spine, when she felt the icy touch.

"Everything is ready now," Pierce reported.  
"Very well. Turn on the machines," Professor Sebastian said. He pressed a small bottom underneath the lab table and two metallic clasps were suddenly wrapped around Hotaru's wrists, they held her wrists on the table tightly. She couldn't go anywhere, she was tied to the cold lab table now. Hotaru tried to struggle against the clasps a bit but she couldn't do anything.  
Evilly Sebastian chuckled and snickered. "Your attempts to escape are quite funny, little mouse."

As Hotaru heard those words the rage within her raised to a very dangerous level, she gritted her teeth.. She hated being called 'little mouse', she hated nicknames so much. But this name was just embarrassing, it showed her weakness against Team Rocket.

"I have a name," Hotaru muttered. But, she turned her head away as Sebastian glanced at her. He chuckled in a sinister way. After a while he stopped stroking her cheek and stepped away.

The scientists in the room sat in front of giant computers, they made weird and scary sounds. Hotaru shivered, she closed her eyes tightly. She knew what happened next, she was afraid of it, just as always. The weird device, which was connected with her showed weird numbers and symbols on its screen. Suddenly, electricity surrounded Hotaru, she was in great pain. Trying to suppress more tears, Hotaru bit her lip.

"Go to level 2," Pierce said, watching the screen, those weird symbols changed every second.

"Please, stop!" suddenly, Hotaru screamed. She couldn't stand this any longer. "Stop, it hurts! Please...stop this..." she begged whimpering.

Team Rocket ignored her. The girl winced in pain as another strong shock ran through her, she tried to suppress a loud scream.

A few minutes passed again. Suddenly a red light blinked on the screen and the word 'error' appeared. Professor Sebastian sighed. "Shut the machines down." he said. The scientists did as they were told. They turned off the computers and the devices. Slowly, the electricity around Hotaru disappeared. The girl panted heavily, she was relieved, it was finally over... for today.

"The system is overloaded," one scientist exclaimed nervously.

"How long does it take to reset it?" Professor Sebastian asked. The other scientist shrugged with his shoulders. "About...one day," he said.

Hotaru listened to their conversation. She could barely move. Her body felt limp and every part of her body hurt. Hotaru also suffered from a strong headache, she was just whacked. Professor Sebastian went to her again. He watched the girl gasping for air.  
"We didn't succeed again." he murmured, turning his head to Hotaru and leaning on the table with his arms. "Tell me. Why can we not copy your ability?"

"How should I know?" Hotaru growled. She still panted a bit. "I don't even know what you are doing to me exactly..."

The professor smirked. "Maybe you will understand it," he said. "You can talk to Pokemon through a special level in your subconscious. The liquid you got injected a few times helps to increase your brain power. We want to find this special level with help of those machines," Sebastian pointed to the devices and computers. "If we find it, we can copy your ability with a computer program which I invented." he explained.  
Hotaru glanced at him weakly. "And how... how does it work?" she asked. Suddenly, she winced again as the side effects of the test were showing up.  
Professor Sebastian stroke her cheek again, and then he ruffled her hair. "Your brain releases little electrical signals to other parts of your body every single second. That's how your body works. When you talk to Pokemon the electrical signals possess a different encoding. With my new developed program we can decrypt that code and we can copy it. We will just copy those electrical signals and produce them in an artificial way," the professor explained. Hotaru understood what he was talking about but she didn't like it. She was even more worried now.

"The principle is simple but the real challenge is the implementation, " Professor Sebastian said. He explained everything to her while freeing her from the clasps which bound her wrists to the table. Hotaru carefully sat up, she rubbed her wrists. They were baldy scraped by the clasps. Hotaru wiped her dried tears with her arm away. She still felt dizzy, however she still tried to get onto her feet but she almost fell down. Sebastian caught her and held the girl. She tried to stand normally. Touching her forehead slightly, Hotaru took a deep breath to calm down.

"It looks like you are exhausted, aren't you, Hotaru?" Sebastian hissed , tightening the grip on her shoulder.

"Can't you see?" Hotaru snapped quietly. "You have no clue what it means to be your experiment," she tried to be silent with her statement but the scientist in front of her still heard her. He was surprised by the attitude showing up again. Hotaru actually tried to sound brave. She didn't want to seem weak, she wasn't the weak little girl or the weak 'little mouse'. Meanwhile, all the other scientists left the lab, Hotaru, Professor Sebastian and Pierce were the only persons left.

Professor Sebastian raised one eyebrow. "That's a surprise. You are still able to argue, little mouse," he said with a slim smirk.  
Turning her hands into fists, she growled. Her anger raised to a very dangerous level. "I am not a little mouse. I have a name," Hotaru hissed in anger. She glared at the Rocket scientist. The girl felt pure hatred when she looked into his eyes. Also pure fear but she didn't want to show it.

"As long as you are here, we can call you whatever we want," the professor said.

Pierce watched the little argument, he snickered in a mean way. Amused, he watched the girl who was getting angrier and angrier.

"I don't belong to you!" Hotaru yelled. "I am not a weak willed puppet, I won't let myself get controlled!" Hotaru almost screamed in frustration. She was so angry but also scared at the moment. Hotaru tried to suppress a sob.

Professor Sebastian only chuckled, he didn't take the girl serious. "I thought the pain would tame you, but I was wrong," he smirked. "You still are too impertinent," Sebastian said. Suddenly, he slapped Hotaru across her face. Hotaru dropped to her knees. She didn't dare to say something, she closed her eyes tightly. Pierce watched everything, he snickered slightly when Hotaru got smacked.  
The girl's body began to shake. Sebastian bent down to her and grabbed her chin forcefully.

"You are too cheeky and impertinent for my opinion. If you still try to oppose I will have to use much more pain to control you," he told her. Every second he tightened his grip on her chin more and more. Hotaru pressed her eyes close. "And I won't show any mercy. Do you understand me?" the professor asked.

Hotaru glared at him, but her look changed into a very frightened one. She nodded and looked to the ground. Then her body and her mind started to become tired. She could hardly sit.

Hotaru tried to stay awake but she became really tired. She felt her eyes closing a few times. She was tired and all in. Hotaru closed her eyes now, darkness came over her. She fell forwards and hit the cold ground. It was too much. She was exhausted, too exhausted.

She just heard Sebastian chuckling a last time. Then absolute darkness surrounded her.

...

_A dark room. Everything was dark. Hotaru looked around, she couldn't see anything. It was scary._

_"Hello?"_

_"Who is there?" Hotaru asked. "Quilava?"  
_

_"Help me," the voice said._

_"Who are you!?" Hotaru asked. She looked, where the voice came from, while turning around. "And where are you?"_

_"Please, help me. I'm not far away. You have to help me,'' the high pitched voice said. Hotaru couldn't recognize it, she didn't know her voice. It wasn't her Quilava. She turned around, but nobody was there. Just absolute darkness surrounded her.  
_

_"Who are you?" Hotaru repeated her question._

_"You are the only one, who can help me," the voice told her. It started to disappear._

_"Wait!" Hotaru screamed, "How can I help you?"  
_

_Nothing...no response._

_"Who are you?" Hotaru yelled._

_Again, no response. Then the ground disappeared. Hotaru fell down, there was no ground anymore. She fell into the emptiness and darkness.  
_

_..._

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. She had a weird dream but it seemed to be so real. She still remembered the voice which was talking to her. Hotaru's sight became clearer. She laid onto the cold lab table, where she was before. She turned around. Looking around, Hotaru noticed that she was alone. Alone in the scary lab. She wasn't even bound to the table again, she just laid on it.  
Hotaru sat up. Her stomach still hurt from the shot. She wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Weird dream," the girl mumbled.

Hotaru looked around once more. She glanced at the door for a few seconds and jumped onto the ground carefully. She still felt dizzy but she felt much better than before. Slowly, Hotaru walked to the door. She hesitated for a moment but she pushed the door open. It was open. Team Rocket didn't locked her up. Hotaru glanced around the door to the corridor. Nobody was in sight.  
She took a deep breath, before going out of the lab.

The girl was still surprised, she mentally slapped herself. Now she was fully awake. She was so lucky now. But she had to hurry. That was her only chance to escape.

Hotaru left the lab, she peered around carefully. Hopes raised within her. "_This is my chance."_ she thought. She ran along the dark corridor, but she tried to be silent with her steps. Hotaru stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. She connected her mind with Quilava's.  
_"Quilava? Quilava, where are you?"_

She waited for the response, a sweat drop rolled over her forehead.

_"Hotaru!"_

_"Quilava, where are you?" _Hotaru asked her Pokemon mentally.

_"Right beneath you. They locked me in a room in the floor beneath you,"_ the Pokemon told her about its location.

_"I will get us out of here. Wait for me,"_ Hotaru said.

She opened her eyes again. She started to run through the corridors. Somehow, Hotaru was alone, but she still had to be very careful. She had to get free, she had to escape! The girl ran along another corridor, it was cold and scary, she didn't know where she was right now. It was a giant labyrinth.  
She ran around the next corner, but immediately stepped back when she saw some Rocket agents, she hid herself behind the corner. Her pounding heart became faster and faster. But luckily they didn't noticed her. Hotaru waited for the agents to go away. As soon as they were out of her sight, she sneaked along the next gangway.  
Then she reached a lift. There was also a staircase right next to the lift.

Hotaru ran into the staircase and ran downstairs. Voices echoed through the staircase, she had to hurry up even more now. Hotaru didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she got caught again.

She went downstairs to the floor which Quilava was talking about. She couldn't believe it. But then it became difficult. Three huge gangways were in front of the girl. Which one did she have to take? Hotaru looked around then she heard some voices again. Hotaru took the corridor in the middle and sprinted through it. She sneaked around the corners.

_"Hotaru, you are almost there," _Hotaru heard Quilava's voice again.

A little smile appeared on her lips, it was full of her hopes. She couldn't wait to see her Pokemon again. She ran around the next corner and...

!Wham!

Hotaru suddenly crashed into someone. She fell backwards and landed on the ground. Rubbing her head from the crash, Hotaru looked up. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Pierce hissed at her. She accidentally crashed into Pierce. Behind him where two normal Rocket members. Hotaru backed off, she crawled away. Pierce tried to grab her collar but Hotaru quickly stood up and ran away.  
"Get the girl!" Pierce yelled. He and the other Rocket agents were chasing after Hotaru now. The girl had to run for her life. She ran as fast as she could. "Stop!" Pierce screamed. Hotaru didn't listen, she ran even faster now. She dashed along two more gangways. The Team Rocket agents were still after her.

Then she dashed around the next corner, seeing something she didn't like at all. Immediately, Hotaru stopped. In front of her were Professor Sebastian, Hun, Attila, two other scientists and three other Rocket members.

"Hotaru!'' as soon as he saw her, Sebastian growled angrily.

Hotaru stepped back but behind her was Pierce. She was trapped now. Trapped like a little mouse... Hotaru's body started trembling. Team Rocket blocked her way. Looking around hastily, she realized that she was trapped, there was no way to get out.  
Then she saw Hun holding something weird. A little glass tuberous, and inside of it there was an egg. A Pokemon egg. It was white and green and on the green side were little yellow points. It caught her attention. Something told Hotaru that this egg was special.

_"Please, help me!" _that weird voice appeared in Hotaru's head again. Suddenly she got a terrible headache. Hotaru grabbed her head and held it, it hurt so much. She groaned painfully. "No...ngh..." the girl winced and screamed.

_"Help me!"_ the voice echoed in her head.

Hotaru winced. "Stop...who are...y-..."

"Gotcha," Suddenly, Pierce grabbed her from behind. He pushed her onto the ground and held her wrists behind her back. Hotaru struggled weakly. Then, Pierce twisted her wrists out of the sudden causing Hotaru to scream, she had tears in her eyes. The group of Rocket agents and scientists came closer. Professor Sebastian stepped in front of Hotaru, he glared at the girl in front of him. Hotaru gulped nervously.  
Pierce forced Hotaru to stand up, he still held her wrists behind her back. Hotaru didn't dare to look in Sebastian's eyes. She looked at the ground. Hotaru had a bad feeling, her stomach almost hurt. She expected bad things and pain. Her body was trembling in fear.

Professor Sebastian put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up a bit. Hotaru's eyes showed her fear, she knew what would happen. Sebastian was really angry now. Growling, he raised his hand, with all of his force he slapped Hotaru with the back of his hand. The girl winced and she started to cry. She lowered her head, also feeling a drop of blood running down her chin. The painful slap let her bottom lip break, it was bleeding now. The professor grabbed her chin again and made her look into his eyes, he wiped the drop of blood away with his thumb.

He came closer to her.  
"That wasn't all. You will regret your action, little mouse," Sebastian whispered into her ear. Hotaru's knees where shaking. "I will take care of her now," he said to Pierce. Hotaru looked to the ground again, gulping fearfully. Pierce nodded and let go of her, Sebastian grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip to a very painful level. Hotaru bit her lip. Tears rolled down her cheeks, they fell to the ground.

"Don't try to-..." Sebastian wanted to threaten the girl again, but suddenly the egg in the tube which Hun held started glowing in a bright light. The light was too bright. Everyone closed his eyes. Accidentally Hun let the tuberous fall down. The glass broke into hundreds of pieces, when it reached the ground. After a few seconds the light disappeared.

A little green hedgehog hatched out of the egg and appeared. It was green and white. "Mii?" His voice was high pitched. Hotaru knew this voice, it was the voice, which spoke to her in her dream.  
Hotaru fell onto her knees again. "Y..you..." she mumbled. Shaymin looked around curiously. Then it saw the blond haired girl. "Shay? Shaymin?" it went to Hotaru and looked at her with his cute, black eyes. It smiled at her. "Miii."

"That is a Shaymin," Professor Sebastian said in surprise.

Everyone looked at the little Pokemon and Hotaru. There was absolute silence. Hotaru carefully raised her hand and stroke the little Pokemon. The Shaymin enjoyed it, it chuckled. Hotaru also smiled a bit, she forgot what happened for a moment. Then she stopped stroking it and just looked at Shaymin.

"Please, don't stop," it said.

"Okay..wai..." Horaru's eyes went wide. She backed away and stared at the Pokemon in surprise.

"What is it?" Shaymin asked with its cute voice.

Hotaru couldn't believe it. It didn't just talk with her. Everyone was able to hear the Pokemon. It really talked. The Shaymin was able to speak. Everyone stared at the Shaymin in disbelief. "What..." Pierce mumbled.  
"Did that thing just..." Attila looked at the Pokemon.

"You can talk?" Hotaru asked."Yes. Oh..." the Shaymin said, "I already talked to you. You are this girl," it smiled again.

"Uhm...yes..." Hotaru said. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. She couldn't believe it. She looked at Shaymin with a surprised expression.

Shaymin smiled at Hotaru. "Hello."

* * *

**That was chapter five :)  
Hope you like it. Don't ask, why I choose a Shaymin. It's sooooo cute, it's my favorite Pokemon. I know, actually it's a legendary Pokemon and with the egg, I know it's impossible. But in my story...oh well..  
**

**That's it. I hope you like the story. Please review. And please tell me your ideas.  
Thanks for reading :D  
See you in the next chapter. **


	6. Shaymin's promise

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 6: Shaymin's promise  
**

"Hello," Shaymin said to Hotaru. A smile stretched out on its small mouth.

Hotaru looked at the little hedgehog Pokemon, which cuddled itself in her lap. Hotaru carefully put a hand on Shaymin and started stroking it gently. It really enjoyed it. Suddenly, pretty pink flowers appeared, they sprouted out of the little yellow point on it's green fur. A pleasant fragrance spread out. It helped Hotaru to calm down a bit, but not for long.  
"Please, don't stop, that feels so nice," Shaymin said. It was talking telepathically, everyone heard it.

Hotaru slightly stroked it, she almost forgot everything around her.

Then, suddenly Pierce grabbed her hair and pulled Hotaru to her feet, she winced. Hun also came, she held her left arm and Pierce her right arm in a tight grasp. Hotaru struggled immediately. Shaymin fell to the ground and started to cry, it was scared of the fast movement. It looked at Hotaru with its teary eyes. The flowers on its back disappeared into the yellow points again.

"Let me go!" Hotaru shouted. She tried to get away from the Rocket agents. But instead, Pierce and Hun tightened their grips on the girl. Shaymin watched what happened, but suddenly Attila picked it up forcefully and held it in a tight grip. The little Pokemon also struggled.

"No, don't hurt it!" Hotaru yelled in shock. She tried to escape from the Rocket agents' grasps, but a girl doesn't have any chance against two adults. She wasn't strong enough.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Attila growled. He looked down, glancing at the little Pokemon in his grip.

"What?" Hotaru asked. "What do you mean?"

All the Rocket agents turned to Hotaru. They were looking at her coldly. Seeing their cold gazes, a shiver ran down Hotaru's spine. She didn't like the situation at all. She was worried about, what they could do to the Shaymin. Horrible thoughts flew through Hotaru's mind. She didn't really care about what could happen to herself, but she was worried about the well-being of the Pokemon. Team Rocket was famous for stealing, capturing and also hurting Pokemon. Hotaru experienced that by herself, but as a human. And what they did to Hotaru was already too much. Hotaru was scared, that Shaymin would end up in the same way like Hotaru herself.  
"Shaymin was supposed to be sold, but as an egg," Attila hissed. Hotaru didn't want to believe her ears. Selling a Pokemon? How cruel can people be? The girl tried to struggle again. "But now it's valueless. It shouldn't have hatched out of the egg," the blonde haired Rocket agent explained.

"Shaymin isn't valueless..." Hotaru mumbled. Her inner rage raised to a dangerous level, "How can you say something horrible like this? Shaymin is not valueless! A Pokemon isn't a product, which can be be traded with!" Hotaru shouted, she almost had tears in her eyes.

"A little girl like you, can't understand the plans of Team Rocket. You are too naive," Hun hissed at her.

"This-..." Hotaru tried to say something, but she was cut off. Suddenly Pierce and Hun twitched her arms behind her back. Hotaru screamed and winced, it hurt so much.

Professor Sebastian stepped in front of the girl and looked at her. "It's enough. Make sure that she can't escape and can't cause any trouble," he hissed. Pierce and Hun nodded, they dragged the girl away. Looking at the Pokemon, Hotaru saw its sad eyes. It also looked at her with a worried face.  
Team Rocket dragged Hotaru through a dark corridor, she already knew where they wanted to bring her.

At the end of the gangway was a huge door. Pierce opened it and shoved the girl inside of the room. It was the room with the many cells, where Hotaru was locked up before. Pierce grabbed Hotaru's hair and held her. Meanwhile, Hun opened one of the cells.  
Pierce pulled Hotaru with him and pushed her into the cell. Hardly, she landed on the ground. She forced herself to stand up. She ran back and tried to escape, but Hun already locked the door to the cell. Hotaru was locked up like before. Grabbing the bars of the cell, she looked through them at the Rocket agents. "What do you want to do with Shaymin now?" she asked.

"Using it as an experiment, selling it to a Pokemon collector, who pays a lot of money,...who knows," Pierce said. All he wanted to to do was trying to frighten the girl. Hotaru looked at him with a shocked expression. "It's not your business girl," the silver haired Rocket agent said. "Don't-..." Hotaru tried to yell, but Pierce and Hun already left the room and closed the door.

The girl was locked up in a dark cell like before. Hotaru sighed, her eyes became watery. She touched one of the bars with her forehead and let herself fall onto her knees slowly. She sat on the ground, with a lowered head. Hotaru looked at the palms of her hands. Her hands were still shaking. She turned them into fists after a few seconds and held her arms closely to her body.

"I'm sorry, Shaymin..." Hotaru mumbled to herself silently.

_"You don't have to feel sorry. I'm fine," s_uddenly, a voice appeared in Hotaru's head. It was Shaymin's voice.

Hotrau looked up, she noticed, that Shaymin was talking to her telepathically.

She closed her eyes. _"Have they done something to you?"_ Hotaru asked. She waited for the Pokemon's response. _"No, but they've locked into a cage,"_ Shaymin said.

_"Just like me," _Hotaru told the Pokemon,_"We have something in common there."_

_"Don't be sad. We will find a way out of here," _Shaymin said. Hotaru chuckled silently, but it was a sad chuckle. She was too dejected at the moment. "There is no way out. We are locked in cages like birds. And even if we were free, what should we do? I'm too weak to fight against Team Rocket," she stuttered.  
_"Don't say something like that. I promise you, I will get us out of here," _Shaymin said.

Hotaru hid her face behind her knees. "Shaymin?"

_"Yes..."_

"Promise me something," Hotaru mumbled. Sobbing, she waited for a 'yes'.

_"..."_

"Shaymin, promise me not to get hurt. Please. I don't care what will happen to me, but I'm worried about you and...Quilava. So please, promise me not to get hurt," Hotaru said. She cowered herself even more, now. A few seconds passed without answer, but then...  
_"I promise,"_ Shaymin said.

Another minute of silence passed.

"Shaymin?" Hotaru asked.

No response.

Silence. Cold silence. Shaymin didn't answer. Hotaru didn't hear its voice anymore. The only noise she heard was the echo of her whimpering. She heard herself crying in the silence. She shivered.

_**-Next day-  
**_

Hotaru followed Professor Sebastian to the lab. They walked through the dark corridor. Hotaru didn't struggle, she didn't say anything. She just thought about Shaymin's words. But since then, she didn't talk to it again. Shaymin didn't respond. Maybe it was already gone, maybe Team Rocket has brought it somewhere else. Maybe, it forgot about Hotaru...

"You are so quiet today, Hotaru," Professor Sebastian said. Smirking, he peered over his shoulder to her. He shook Hotaru out of her thoughts, she glanced at him but didn't dare to reply. "Did you finally give up, or are you too exhausted to struggle?" the professor asked. Sighing, Hotaru looked back at the ground and kept quiet.

"I see," Sebastian smirked. He continued to glance at the girl, but she just ignored him.

Professor Sebastian stopped walking. He turned around to the girl, but she didn't even look at him. Sebastian put his hands onto Hotaru's shoulders. "What happened?" he asked.  
Mentally, Hotaru growled, she hated those questions. He knew exactly what happened. He knew how Hotaru felt, since she was captured.  
Professor Sebastian put his hand onto Hotaru's forehead.

"You have a slight fever. Maybe you should rest for today," the Rocket scientist said to the girl.

Hotaru glanced at him slightly. "Why do you suddenly care about me? I thought, it doesn't matter for Team Rocket, how I am or how I feel," Hotaru said. A hint of anger and confusion appeared in her voice. But Professor Sebastian noticed it, he chuckled darkly.  
"You got something wrong, little mouse. In fact it's really important, if you feel well or not. Your health should be in a good condition to run these tests and experiments on you. After all I have the responsibility over you. So I'm responsible for your health," Sebastian explained. Crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a slim glanced, he mentioned Hotaru not to get cheeky.  
Hotaru didn't really listen to him.

"Or is there something else, what is bothering you?" the scientist asked.

Hotaru first didn't reply to his question. She bit her lip. "Is..." she started with a shaking voice.

"Hm?"

"Is Shaymin okay?" Hotaru asked. She stuttered more or less.

"Why do you ask?" Professor Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "Yes. But we don't have any plans with it yet,'' he explained. Hotaru thought about his words, maybe Shaymin really forgot her. After she didn't hear it anymore, she was worried.

Professor Sebastian smirked and put a finger under Hotaru's chin. He lifted her head up a bit. "Why do you care about a Pokemon, when you have enough problems? Aren't you worried about yourself?" he asked surprised.  
The girl gulped. "Th..that.." her voice showed her fear . "That is-..."

!BANG!

Suddenly, the sound of a giant explosion echoed through the corridors. Hotaru and Sebastian looked up in shock.  
"What was that?" Sebastian mumbled. Hotaru gasped, she almost jumped away, when a ringtone appeared out of the sudden. Sebastian pulled a little radio device out of his pocket. "What happened?" he asked.  
The voice of an Rocket agent appeared on the other end. "There was an explosion in sector B. Two walls are completely destroyed." the agent told him through the radio device.

"Sector B, that's where..." Sebastian mumbled, his eyes widened in shock. He turned his head, glaring at Hotaru, then. "What did you-..." He was cut off by another explosion.

But, this time the explosions was much closer. It was near them. Then, grey smoke appeared. It came closer to Hotaru and Sebastian. Hotaru saw a shadow, which was hidden inside of the smoke. Suddenly, her Quilava jumped out of it.

"Quilava!" Hotaru yelled.

Quilava appeared. To her surprise, Quilava carried her backpack in its mouth. Hotaru ran over to her Pokemon, she bent down and stroke it behind its ear. "I'm so glad to see you." Hotaru said in relief.  
"Hello." Shaymin said to her. It stuck its head out and tried to climb out of her backpack. Hotaru almost jumped back in surprise. "You..you.. really..." Hotaru stuttered. "..Thank you," finally, she said.  
"No problem," Shaymin replied with a smile.

"Hotaru, behind you!" the little hedgehog Pokemon yelled with wide eyes.

Hotaru turned her head, but it was already too late. Professor Sebastian grabbed Hotaru's hair and roughly pulled her back. This time, the girl struggled, but he tightened his grip and pulled even more on her her hair. "It was obvious, that you were behind all this," he hissed in anger.  
Hotaru struggled. "Let..me..go.." she turned to Quilava. "Quilava, Flame Thrower!" she commanded.

The fire Pokemon let go of the backpack and shot a flame in the direction of its Trainer and the scientist. Sebastian let go of Hotaru, he stepped aside to dodge the flame. Also Hotaru jumped to the side. "Now, Smoke Screen!" Hotaru yelled. Smoke came out of Quilava's mouth. Everything was covered in dark smoke.  
Professor Sebastian coughed, trying not to inhale the smoke. Hotaru did the same. They couldn't see anything now. Hotaru felt something touching her leg, it was Quilava. She ducked and followed her Pokemon. She also found her backpack, she grabbed it and ran away with her Pokemon. When the smoke disappeared, Hotaru and the Pokemon were gone. Professor Sebastian growled, he was very angry now. He contacted the other Rocket members with his radio device. "We've got a problem. The girls escaped. And the explosion was caused by her Pokemon and the Shaymin." he said, hanging up abruptly after this sentence.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and her Quilava were running through a corridor of the Rocket HQ. Hotaru carried the Shaymin in her arms. They stopped running, when they came to another corridor, which divided itself into three gangways into three different directions.  
"Where do we have to go?" Hotaru asked. Looking around confused, she searched for the right direction, or for an exit.

Quilava started running to the gangway in the middle. Hotaru followed her Pokemon. She trusted Quilava.

It didn't take long until the gangway split into two new gangways. The left or right corridor? Hotaru looked around. Left, right, left, right, left or right?

"Stop right now!" a voice yelled. Hotaru turned her head. Pierce was running through the right corridor together with three other Rocket agents, they came closer to Hotaru. Now Hotaru didn't have a choice. She ran along the left gangway. She had to hurry! She just had one chance! One chance to get her freedom back!  
A light appeared on the other end of the gangway. Hotaru ran even faster now. Freedom wasn't far away...was it?...

Then, her eyes went wide. This wasn't an exit. Hotaru was in a passage, which connected this unit with a second building. This passage was a kind of a bridge. A bridge, which was made of glass. There was glass as the top and as windows on the sides. Just the floor was solid and made of concrete. But this 'glass'-bridge was about ten meters above the ground, or...let's say it exactly... ten meters above a river. The Rocket HQ, those two buildings were built next to a river. One unit on each side next to the river. They were just connected by the glass passage.

Hotaru gulped. She turned around to ran away again, but suddenly Pierce and the other Rocket agents appeared. They didn't seem to be happy. "You are in big trouble now," Pierce said.. He stepped closer to her, growling angrily.  
Moving backwards, Hotaru tried to escape to the other side. She turned around again to run into the opposite direction. But Attila, Hun and another group of Rocket members came from the other side of the passage. Hotaru was trapped now. Again, there wasn't any way of escape.  
"Hotaru..." Shaymin mumbled. It felt, that Hotaru pressed it slightly against herself. She still carried the little Pokemon in her arms. Quilava stepped in front of Hotaru and growled. Flames surrounded its body. It was ready to fight and to protect the girl.

Professor Sebastian stepped out of the crowd of Rocket agents. Angrily, he glared at Hotaru. "This time you will experience the consequences in a very painful way!" Sebastian threatened. His threat let Hotaru shiver. Her knees were shaking

A sweat drop rolled over Hotaru's forehead.

"Catch her," Sebastian commanded, in a calm, but angry way. A couple of Rocket agents came closer. Also Pierce, he took a Pokeball and threw it into the air. The ball opened and his Houndoom appeared. On the other side happened the same. Attila threw a Pokeball and his Muk appeared.  
Quilava's flames became wilder, his fighting spirit was awakened.

"Flame Thrower!" Pierce yelled. His Houndoom attacked Hotaru with a huge Flame Thrower. But, luckily Quilava stopped the attack with its own Flame Thrower.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb!" Attila commanded. The poison type Pokemon shot toxic mud balls to Hotaru. Again, Quilava saved her with Flame Thrower.

"Be a good girl and give up, now," Pierce said.

Hotaru gulped again, she looked around hastily. There was no way out. She bit her lip.

"Well, then. Muk, Poison Gas!" Attila yelled. The poison Pokemon took a deep breath. Then it exhaled toxic gas. Hotaru covered her mouth and her nose with her hands, but she already inhaled some of the toxic stuff. She coughed, her eyes were burning. She couldn't breath and her body started to hurt. Hotaru coughed more and more.

"Hotaru..." Shaymin said with a worried face.

"Don't...brea..."she couldn't barely speak.

"Miii..." Shaymin's pink flowers on each side of his head started to shine. Hotaru looked at it. The light became brighter. Then the toxic gas was sucked into the little yellow points on Shaymin's back. The flowers changed their color into a deep purple one.  
"Shaymin, what..." Hotaru stuttered.

"Put me down," Shaymin said, with tightly closed eyes. It jumped out of Hotaru's arms, before she even could react. The flowers began to shine again, but this time, the light was much brighter than before.

"Get away from here!" Pierce yelled. All Rocket agents jumped backwards and ran away.

"Shay..." Shaymin closed its eyes. It prepared itself for a great attack. "Miiii!"

!BANG!

The energy it collected caused a giant explosion again. It was the same like before. Everything was covered in smoke. Hotaru felt the shock wave of the explosion. She tried to jump away, but suddenly there was no ground anymore. She fell. The explosion destroyed the whole passage. Whole pieces of glass and concrete were falling down. Team Rocket was able to get in a safe place, but Hotaru...  
The passage was completely destroyed.

Hotaru fell. Also her Quilava and Shaymin. They were falling down into the river. Hotaru hit the cold water and was carried away by the strong flow of the river immediately. She tried to keep her head on the water surface, but she swallowed a lot of water.  
Shaymin and Quilava also tried to swim to the riverside, but the flow was much too strong. They were carried away.

Hotaru tried to swim closer to the Pokemon, she grabbed Shaymin and Quilava and wrapped her arms around them. Holding them over the surface, she tried to help them.

But then, with her head she hit a rock, which stuck out of the water. Hotaru lost her consciousness. She let go of the Pokemon.

They were carried away by the cold water of the river...

**-Later in the Rocket HQ-**

"That's not possible!" Pierce yelled. He was really angry. The higher ranked Rocket agents were in an office right now.  
"It is. Not even that she escaped, the hideout's damage is huge." Professor Sebastian said. Leaning against a desk, he thought about a quick solution. "I can't believe, that a little Pokemon like this Shaymin, has such a great power." Attila said.

Team Rocket was angry. They had a lot of trouble because of Hotaru.

"And, what should we do now?" Hun asked.

Silence. A minute passed. Professor Sebastian looked out of office window and held his hands behind his back.

"We have to find her again." he said. Not turning his head, he looked out of the window.

"But how?" Attila asked, "She fell into that river. The flow is really strong. She already can be somewhere far away," he said.  
The scientist thought again. "That doesn't matter. We have to find her. We have to send out Rocket agents to catch her again," Sebastian said.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Hun asked. An evil smile stretched out on her lips.

**-Somewhere else-**

The sound of splashing water.

Hotaru opened her eyes. Her whole body hurt. Turning her head, she looked around. She wasn't in the water anymore, she laid on the ground. Hotaru tried to sit up. Suddenly, Quilava jumped onto her lap.  
"Quilava!" Hotaru was relieved to see her Pokemon again. And also...she was free now. They did it, they escaped! Hotaru was fee again.

"You are awake," Shaymin's voice appeared. Turning around, Hotaru saw Shaymin. The little hedgehog Pokemon was walking over to the girl. Hotaru wrapped her arms around both Pokemon, she held them in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you. What..." she said, a sob escaped her throat.

"See? I promised you to find a way to get out." Shaymin said. Hotaru smiled and hugged it tighter.

"Oh, you are awake now," a strange female voice said.

The blonde haired girl turned her head. A girl in her age sat next to her on top of a tree trunk. She had dark, almost blue hair. The strange girl smiled. "I thought you will never wake up again. I found you at the riverside. You were unconscious. And you were injured," the strange girl told her.

Hotaru noticed it. She had a bandage wrapped around her head. She also had a bad headache. Hotaru glanced at the other girl.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Hi :D Hope you liked the chapter.  
The journey through Johto will begin in the next chapter. YAY!  
Sorry, for grammar or spelling mistakes. If you find some, please PM me and tell me where the mistakes are.  
Anyways, thanks for reading :)  
**

**Please review. Pretty please :)**


	7. Start of an unwanted journey?

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 7: Start of an unwanted journey?  
**

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked the strange girl.

She chuckled and smiled without reason. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Julia. I found you at the riverside. You were unconscious and your head was bleeding. So, I took care of you. Do you feel better now?" Julia asked.  
Hotaru blinked a few times.

"Ye...yes. And thanks for helping me. My name is Hotaru," Hotaru introduced herself. She also took the bandage off of her head.

"And I'm Shaymin," Shaymin jumped onto Hotaru's lap and smirked.

Julia was surprised. Her eyes widened a bit. "Hey, that's a Shaymin. Wow, you are lucky, that you have one. They are really rare. But...hey, did you just talk?" Julia's eyes shot open and she pointed at Shaymin.

"Yes. Why?" The little hedgehog Pokemon asked.

"Wow. A talking Shaymin," Julia mumbled, more to herself. She was impressed. "Now Hotaru, what happened to you?" Julia asked, how Hotaru fell into that river. She wanted to know it so badly.

Hotaru gulped, she was looking for an explanation or a lie hastily. "Uhm...well..." she started, "It was...an..accident, yes, an accident," Hotaru said.

"And what exactly happened?" Julia wanted to hear more. She was curious now.

Hotaru didn't want to tell the truth about her and what happened, when she was the prisoner of Team Rocket. She didn't want to seem crazy or weak, honestly she just didn't want to tell someone. In her opinion, it was her own problem and nobody should care about it. "It was a training accident. We stood on a rock ledge and it broke...and then we fell into that river," Hotaru lied.

"Oh. Thank god, that I found you. No, it wasn't me, it was my Bayleef," Julia said.

"Bayleef?" Hotaru asked, "Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" the blonde haired girls asked curiously.

Julia nodded with a smile. "Yes. And Bayleef is my partner...by the way, where is Bayleef? Bayleef?!" Julia yelled. Something rustled in some bushes. Suddenly, a yellow Pokemon with leaves around its neck jumped out of the plants. It ran over to Julia, who pattered its head. "That's Bayleef. Say hello, Bayleef," Julia said.

"Bayleef, Bay..." Bayleef replied.

"Hi," Hotaru said. Her Quilava walked over to Bayleef. They were watching each other for a while and suddenly, they jumped around like crazy. They seemed to like each other.

"Oh, looks like Bayleef found a new friend. Are you a Pokemon Trainer, too?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Hotaru replied. "But I'm not traveling around-"

"WHAT?"

Suddenly, Julia moved closer to Hotaru. She stared into her eyes. Hotaru stepped back. She was a bit surprised. "What do you mean? Not traveling around?" Julia asked. Hotaru stuttered a bit, she was scared by the fast movement. "No...I don't...like..." she mumbled.

"WHAT?" Julia yelled, again. "How can you not like traveling? That is one of the best things to be a Pokemon Trainer." she shouted in disbelief, "I can't believe it, what kind of Trainer are you?" she asked. Hotaru's hands were shaking. She wasn't used to being 'attacked' with those kind of questions. "I never thought about traveling around. I don't think I would like it," Hotaru explained, a sweat drop rolled over her forehead.

"Wow, that's weird. I've never met someone like you before. Hey, where did you catch your Quilava? Or did you get it from Professor Elm?" Julia asked curiously. Hotaru's mind spun around. Too many questions at once.

Shaking her head, Hotaru tried to answer all these questions. "No, I have got a Pokemon egg last year. A Cyndaquil hatched out of it and it evolved into a Quilava, about two months ago," Hotaru said, "By the way, who is Professor Elm?" Hotaru asked.

"WHA-...oh well...like I said, you are weird. Professor Elms is one of the great Pokemon researchers in the world. He lives in New Bark Town. He is a bit...chaotic, but his researches are awesome! I've got my Bayleef from him, when it was a Chikorita. And he gave me a Pokedex. And now I'm on my way to visit him," Julia told her.

Hotaru listened carefully. She was sure, that she heard about a 'Pokedex' before. "The Pokedex is...a digital encyclopedia, isn't it?"

"At least you know a Pokedex. Yes, it was created by Professor Oak. He was the teacher of Professor Elm once. Professor Elm was his best student. Anyways, here, this is a Pokedex," Julia said and took her backpack. She pulled a pink and white device out of one of the pockets. "This is a Johto Pokedex," she said. Hotaru looked at the device. She was impressed to be honest. All the things with Pokemon Professor, journey and Pokedex sounded interesting.

"Hotaru?" Shaymin asked. It was still on her lap.

Hotaru shook her head slightly. "Wow. And how is traveling around?" she asked Julia.  
"How it is...hm...awesome, exciting, a great adventure! I found new friends, caught many Pokemon, and I won some badges. Here, look!" again, Julia pulled something out of her backpack. It was a small silver box. She opened it. Two badges in there. One badge was looking like a silver and gold diamond and the other one like a pair of wings. "I want to get all badges in Johto and to participate at the Johto league. That's my dream," Julia told Hotaru proudly.

"Wow," Hotaru mumbled.

"Hey, what about a battle? You against me? C'mon! Let's go!" Julia yelled. Grabbing Hotaru by her t-shirt, she pulled the still exhausted girl onto her feet and dragged her away. Shaymin landed on the ground, it shook its head and went over to the blonde haired girl. Hotaru didn't even have the chance to answer. But now, it was too late. Julia stood in the opposite direction. "Okay, the Trainer whose Pokemon are defeated will loose. It's a two-Pokemon battle," Julia said.  
"Eh...wait, two..." Hotaru wanted to say, but Julia was much faster than her.

"Let's go, Bayleef." Julia yelled. Her Bayleef was ready to fight.  
"Razor Leaf!" Julia yelled. Waving with the giant leaf on its head, Bayleef made the first step and shot sharp leaves in Quilava's direction. Now, Hotaru had to fight. "Quilava! Dodge it with Flame Wheel!" she commanded.

Flames covered Quilava's body, burning the Razor Leaves down. But, Julia already made the next step. "Bayleef, Magical Leaf!" she shouted. Now Bayleef shot more sharp, but now glowing leaves to Hotaru's Pokemon. Quilava waited for Hotaru's command. "Dodge it!" Hotaru yelled.

The Pokemon jumped away, but the leaves were following Quilava. They hit it badly. Quilava fell to the ground, but it stood up again. It saw new Magical Leaves again. Quilava growled.

"Flame Thrower!" Hotaru yelled. Quilava exhaled a giant flame. It burned all the leaves down. And also some of the branches of the trees, which were around them. Even Hotaru and Julia felt the flame's heat.

"What's up? C'mon, show me your real fighting skills!" Julia said to Hotaru. Hotaru became a bit angry, but her fighting spirit was awakened now. She chuckled. "If you want to have a real battle, okay. Now, Quilava, Quick Attack!"

The fire hedgehog Pokemon disappeared in the next moment. Bayleef looked around hastily, it couldn't find Quilava anymore. Suddenly it appeared right in front of it and tackled it hardly. Bayleef fell backwards, but it was able to hold its balance. "Good, Bayleef. Don't give up," Julia said.

Now Hotaru made the next step. "Quilava, Flame Thrower!"  
Her Pokemon was in a good position for this attack. It took a deep breath and threw a giant flame to Bayleef again. Julia gritted her teeth. "Vine Whip! Don't let it attack!" she shouted. Bayleef nodded. Two tendrils appeared under its neck leaves and shot to Quilava. They were wrapped around Quilava's mouth, so it couldn't attack anymore. Quilava struggled.  
"What are you going to do now, Hotaru?" Julia asked. "Bayleef, Poison Powder!"

Bayleef exhaled a purple gas, it was toxic gas. Quilava inhaled some of it. Immediately it felt dizzy and its body started trembling. The poison showed its effect.

"Quilava!" Hotaru yelled.

Julia smirked. "Last move, Bayleef. Defeat it with Magical Leaf!"

Bayleef shot some glowing leaves to Quilava again. Hotaru bit her lip, she thought about a strategy hastily. Quilava had to get out of there. "Quilava! Use all your power for a Flame Wheel attack!" she commanded.  
Quilava covered itself in flames again, it also burned the tendrils. Bayleef took the Vine Whip back. "Now, Quick Attack combination!" Hotaru yelled, again. Quilava ran forward in Bayleef's direction. It disappeared for a moment and appeared behind Bayleef, which was to slow to react, now. Quilava hit it with all might.

Bayleef fell to the ground, it was defeated now.

"Oh, no, Bayleef," Julia said. She returned her Pokemon in the Pokeball. "Not bad. Your Quilava is pretty good, but now, you will loose, Hotaru," Julia pulled out another Pokeball and threw it into the air, "Go, Gligar!"

A purple flying scorpion appeared.

"Quilava, are you...Quilava!" Hotaru gritted her teeth, her Quilava also fell to the ground. It was defeated by the poison. Hotaru returned it.

"Okay, Gligar, Poison Sting!" Julia yelled.

Hotaru looked around confused. "Wait, er...I don't even have a second Pokemon..." she tried to explain. Hotaru looked at Shaymin, which was right next to her. Julia thought, that Shaymin belonged to Hotaru. "Look out!" Hotaru yelled. Jumping aside, she dodged the sudden attack. Also Shaymin, it was able to dodge the toxic needles.

"Wait, Shaymin isn't-" Hotaru tried to say, but...

"Sand-Attack!" Julia commanded."Hey, will you please listen to me one second?!" Hotaru shouted. She was a bit annoyed, now.

Meanwhile Shaymin tried to dodge the attacks. Suddenly, Gligar appeared in front of it and attacked the green hedgehog with its claw. Shaymin jumped onto Gligar's back, clamping itself there. Gligar flew around, trying to get Shaymin off of itself. Wildly, it struggled.  
The flowers on Shaymin's head started to glow. Hotaru gulped, she suspected bad things. Hotaru ran over to Julia, pulled her away and pushed her behind a tree.

"He..Hey!" Julia yelled. Hotaru pushed her to the ground and covered her head with her arms.

"Duck!"

Suddenly, Shaymin unleashed the Seed Flare attack. A giant explosion was the result. Everything was covered in smoke now. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Hotaru looked up. Gligar laid on the ground defeated and Shaymin was also out of it. She ran over to the Pokemon. "Shaymin!"  
Standing up, Julia pushed the dust off of her clothes. She looked around with wide eyes, noticing the damage from the attack. "Wow...how..." then she looked to Hotaru. "Seriously?" she asked and pointed to the broken branches of the trees. Some trees were destroyed completely.

"I wanted to tell you something. Shaymin isn't my Pokemon. I just...found it. It doesn't belong to me," Hotaru explained.  
Julia raised her eyebrow. "Oh...sorry..." she put a fake smile on. Julia was ashamed of herself, now. "Oh, the Pokemon..." she mumbled.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Hotaru said. She looked around and found some blue berries on a tree, which was a few meters away. She ran over to the tree and picked some of the berries. Hotaru turned her head to Julia. "These are Oran Berries. If a Pokemon eats them, it will regain its strength," Hotaru explained.  
Julia was impressed by her knowledge of berries. At first, Hotaru didn't seem like someone, who knew much about Pokemon, in Julia's opinion.

Hotaru ran to the defeated Pokemon. She also released her Quilava again and showed Julia to release her Bayleef. Nodding, Julia threw her Pokeball into the air. Hotaru held one Oran Berry to Bayleef's mouth. It ate the berry and after a few seconds it stood up again. Bayleef felt much better now. "Bayleef, I need your help." Hotaru said. She showed the other Oran Berries. "You have to cut them into small pieces," she said.  
Bayleef nodded and swung with the leaf on its head. It cut the berries into little pieces.

_"Thanks,"_ Hotaru said mentally and winked with one eye.

_"You are welcome,"_ Bayleef replied.

Julia watched the girl working. Hotaru fed all the other Pokemon with the Oran Berries. And soon all Pokemon had their full strength again.  
"Wow, you know a lot about Pokemon and berries, don't you?" Julia said. She stroke Bayleef on its head. Hotaru shrugged with her shoulders. "Well..."

"Hey!" Julia shouted again and moved closer. Almost causing Hotaru to fall backwards. "I have an idea. You can come with me to New Bark Town and I will introduce you to Professor Elm! He would be happy to meet you. Please, say yes!" Julia begged and folded her hands.  
"Uhm..." Hotaru said, but she was cut off again. "Good, I like you Hotaru!" Julia said with a smiled and hit Hotaru's shoulder. But, she used to much force for the hit.

_"Your Trainer is special," _Hotaru talked to Bayleef and Gligar. Rubbing her shoulder from the hit, she tried to stand normally. The Pokemon nodded slightly. _"We know, but we like her."_

Julia pulled Hotaru to her feet, threw her backpack over shoulder and started walking. Hotaru also took her backpack. Then the girls walked through the forest, followed by their Pokemon. Hotaru just carried Shaymin in her arms.  
"You know, Professor Elm has a huge lab for his researches. He researches about Pokemon evolution, hatching and special abilities. His work is great. That man..." Julia said. She didn't stop talking. She talked and blabbered all the time. Hotaru just listened for a few minutes. She looked around and saw some Pokemon hidden in the trees and behind the plants. She was more interested in the different Pokemon, which were watching them.

**-Later-**

"...and so, I came back to this route. Funny, isn't it?"Julia asked.

After two hours of walking and talking, they finally reached New Bark Town. The person who was mainly talking, was Julia, she didn't even need to breath between the sentences. Hotaru's ears were hurting now.  
"Look, there it is!" Julia yelled and pointed to a huge building on a hill. It was hidden behind some trees, but the roof stuck out of the forest. The girls started to walk again. "Maybe thirty minutes and we will meet Professor Elm. Did I tell you about his chaotic personality? Don't wonder, if you see his lab, there are books, documents and other things laying around. It looks really disorganized. But..." she blabbered. She was talking like a waterfall.  
Hotaru wanted to cover her ears. But still, Julia was really nice to her. She kinda liked her.

When they walked past a giant tree, Hotaru stopped walking. Her eyes became wide.

"The funniest thing about this man is, that he looses his glassed very often -..." Julia said, but she was cut off by Hotaru.

"Don't say a word" Hotaru said silently.

"What did you say?" Julia asked. "Be quiet or you will wake up the Beedrills." Hotaru said. She saw some Beedrills sleeping in the huge tree. Hotaru was so freaking scared of waking them up. And Julia's blabbering was a reason for the Pokemon to wake up.  
"What? I didn't hear you." Julia said much louder than before. Hotaru shook her head and waved with her hands like crazy. "Be quiet," she whispered. Julia didn't understand her. "Hotaru, you have to speak-.." She almost screamed, but Hotaru jumped over to her and covered her mouth with her hands. "Sssh." Hotaru pointed to the crowd of Beedrill in the trees. Now Julia also understood, a shiver ran down her spine.  
The girls and their Pokemon carefully sneaked away. Suddenly Julia took a deep breath and sneezed loudly.

Hotaru was stiff like a board, she was scared as hell.

But the Beedrill didn't wake up. Julia smiled and continued walking away silently. But suddenly she stepped on a branch. The sound of the breaking branch echoed through the area. Then one Beedrill woke up, then another and not much later the whole group.

Julia turned to Hotaru. "Sorry," she said.  
"Run!" Hotaru screamed.

Julia, Hotaru, Bayleef, Gligar and Quilava were running through the forest, chased by an angry group of Beedrill. The girls screamed, also Shaymin, which was in Hotaru's arms. The group ran out of the deeper forest, some Pokemon were watching them confused. Then they ran up a hill, they didn't even notice, that the group of Beedrill weren't behind them anymore.  
Hotaru and Julia kept on running, they already saw Professor Elm's lab.

With even more speed, they ran up the hill and arrived in front of the building. Julia and Hotaru knocked on the lab door like crazy. A minute passed and footsteps were heard. Someone opened the door. Hotaru and Julia and their Pokemon ran inside the building and kicked the door closed. They leaned against the door and panted heavily. Between Hotaru and Julia was a man with glasses and a white lab coat. Hotaru sighed, she looked at her left and saw the man.

She jumped aside and screamed, until she realized, that it was Professor Elm. "Oh...sorry...I think, I saw to many lab coats in the last days..." Hotaru panted. Julia and Professor Elm raised their eyebrows confused. "Okay..." Julia mumbled.

"Oh, Julia, it's you," Professor Elm said, "And a friend?" he asked and glanced to Hotaru.  
"Yes, this is Hotaru. I found her by the river, she was injured and I took care of her. She is Pokemon Trainer and a pretty good one," Julia said. Blushing a bit, Hotaru scratched herself behind the head.

"What happened to you two? Why were you running and screaming?" Professor Elm asked. Julia chuckled. "Well..we were chased by a group of Beedrill," she told him. "Oh, now you can calm down, you are save here," the professor said, "Come with me." He walked over to a table and sat down on a chair. In the opposite direction was a couch. Julia and Hotaru sat down there.  
"So, Hotaru, you are a Pokemon Trainer?" Professor Elm asked the blonde haired girl.

"Yes..." Hotaru said. "And-..." she was cut of by Julia, again.

"And a weird one!" Julia interrupted, "But she knows a lot about Pokemon and berries!"  
"Aha, bu why 'weird'?" The professor asked. "She doesn't travel around and she said, she wouldn't like it," Julia explained. Professor Elm looked at Hotaru. "Why do you think so?" he asked.  
Hotaru shrugged with her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't like traveling," she said.

"Oh, professor!" Julia jumped onto her feet, suddenly. "I wanted to show you all the Pokemon I've caught!" she yelled and pointed at her Bayleef and her Gligar. "And I also have another one." Julia said and pulled out a Pokeball, she threw it into the air and an Igglybuff appeared. "I have also won some badges, look!" she pulled out her badge box and showed him her badges proudly. "Impressive, you did all this in that short time." Professor Elm said. "I know, and I will continue. I will reach my goal to became a great Pokemon Trainer one day! I won't give up until then!" Julia yelled, she turned her hand into a fist raised it into the air.

While listening to her, Hotaru felt a bit weird. She never met someone like Julia before.

Suddenly, the huge clock on the wall chimed. It was two o'clock now. Julia looked at the clock and jumped. "Oh, no!" Julia yelled. "I have to go now! It's already that late. If I don't go now, I won't come to the next town until the night!" Julia yelled. "Professor, thanks for everything, but I have to go now!" she turned around to Hotaru and caught her in a tight hug, Hotaru couldn't even breath. "Hotaru, I'm sure we will see us again. And, think about traveling and a Pokemon journey again!" she yelled and let go of Hotaru. The girl gasped for air.  
Julia returned all her Pokemon into her Pokeballs and packed them into her backpack. She ran put of the lab.

"Bye!" that was the last word, which could be heard.

Hotaru wondered a bit. Julia was really special. And she called Hotaru weird?

"Okay...well.." Professor Elm smiled. "Julia is a lively girl, isn't she? Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, Hotaru. Julia said, that you were injured. What happened?" he asked. Hotaru gulped, now she had to lie again, she didn't like it, but somehow, she had to.  
"Uhm...I fell into a river, it was an accident," she said. Professor Elm was looking worried. "Oh. Where do you come from?" he asked.  
"Ecruteak City." Hotaru replied.

"Wait! But no river from Ecruteak ends here in the near of New Bark Town. So, where have you been, when you fell into that river?" he asked, again. Hotaru was in panic, now. She had to lie, but she couldn't find a real sounding explanation.  
"Hotaru was caught by some evil men!" Shaymin interrupted.

"Shaymin!" Hotaru yelled and pushed the Pokemon onto the couch. "Ehehe..I don't know, where it got that from.." Hotaru said. Professor Elm raised an eyebrow.  
"Why don't you tell him what happened?" Shaymin asked and gasped for air. "Why do you lie?" It asked, but now Hotaru let go of it.

"Is that true?" Professor Elm asked. Sighing sadly, Hotaru nodded. "I was caught by Team Rocket, they used me for some experiments." Hotaru explained, her voice sounded sad and worried. Professor Elm was shocked. "What? But why would they do this to you?" he asked.  
Hotaru sighed again. "I have a special ability, I can talk to Pokemon and they can talk to me. It's a special ability, but I'm not very proud of it. It's more like a curse..." she explained.

Hotaru told him everything. She was also relieved, that she didn't have to lie anymore, but also frustrated. She told him about her life, how she ended up caught by Team Rocket and how she escaped. That Shaymin isn't her Pokemon and how she met Julia.

"...well..and now, I'm here." Hotaru said. Professor Elm was shocked about her story. "Then we should call the police," he said. Hotaru shook her head hastily. "No, please, I want to keep this as secret. I don't want to tell somebody, it's my own problem." Hotaru said.  
"But, maybe Team Rocket will look for you again. They are famous for their evil plans. They just cause trouble in Kanto and in Johto, especially here in Johto." the professor said.

"I know. But I don't want to tell some..one..about this..." Hotaru said, she was more than nervous, now. She played with the collar of her t-shirt. Quilava and Shaymin sensed her nervousness. Professor Elm thought for a minute.  
"What do you say?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm thinking about what Julia said. Maybe a journey would be the right thing for you," he said.  
"What?" Hotaru's eyes shot open.

The professor nodded. "Yes, I mean, Team Rocket will be after you for sure. But if you always change your location, it will be very difficult for them to find you." He explained. True, Hotaru could travel around without Team Rocket knowing it. She could get away from them in this way.  
"But..."Hotaru said.

"But what? That's perfect. But it's your own decision," Professor Elm said, "If you agree, I will help you with your journey."  
Hotaru kept silence. She lowered her head and thought about it. Shaymin and Quilava looked at her worried. Hotaru mumbled something to herself. Actually, she didn't want to travel around. But in the other way...she was staying at home all the time, she never had her freedom...at least not real freedom. A few minutes passed without answer.

"Hotaru?" Shaymin asked.

"I won't..."Hotaru mumbled. "Hotaru, did you choose an answer?" Professor Elm asked. Hotaru looked up bravly. Her expression changed, she was more brave now and more confident.

"I won't let Team Rocket get me again!" Hotaru said with a serious voice.

"So, do you agree?" Professor Elm asked with a smile. Hotaru nodded. Professor Elm jumped onto his feet. "Perfect. Good decision. That's realy fighting spirit! Come with me, I will give you everything you need for your Pokemon journey." He said and went to a huge bookshelf. Hotaru followed him. Professor Elm searched for something, but the shelf didn't really look organized. He threw some books to the side. "Where did I...aha..." he spun around to Hotaru. "There you go. That is a PokeGear, a little communication device. It also has a radio, so if you bored you can listen to some music." Professor Elm said and grinned. He gave the device to Hotaru. It was white and at the back light orange.

Then the professor walked to a desk. He opened a drawer and pulled took something out. He mentioned Hotaru to come over to him. She walked to the desk. "Here. This a Pokedex, a encyclopedia for Pokemon. If you catch or see a Pokemon, it will show you the information about it. And then you will get five Pokeballs. Catch some Pokemon and try to train them." Professor Elm said and handed Hotaru the red Pokedex device and the box with the five Pokeballs in it.

"Thank you," Hotaru said.

She packed the Pokedex and the Pokeballs into her backpack and hung the PokeGear on her backpack. She looked like a real Pokemon Trainer now. "You also have my number in the PokeGear. So, if you are in trouble or you just want to call me, just call me. There is also a map, so you always can see your location." the professor explained to the girl. With a honest smile, Hotaru nodded.  
"Thanks," she said. Suddenly, she hugged Professor Elm. "Thank you for everything," Hotaru smiled. Professor Elm put a hand onto her shoulder. "I think, you can do it, Hotaru," he said.

Hotaru nodded. "I will do my best," she exclaimed with a confident voice.

Both walked out of the building. Hotaru carried Shaymin in her arms, again. And her Quilava was walking next to her. "Professor Elm, thanks. I will call you, when I have some news," Hotaru said.  
"But, please, just good news," the professor winked with his left eye.

Hotaru smiled. She turned around, taking a deep deep breath. She had a good view of the forest, where she was earlier and also the sea. A fresh and salty breeze let her hair dance around. Hotaru made the first step and started to walk away. Another breeze pushed her slightly in the direction, where she wanted to go. It was like a sign. Hotaru made the right decision.  
"Good luck!" professor Elm yelled over to her.

Hotaru waved with her hand and smiled.

She started her journey. A journey through Johto. Hotaru was sure, she will catch a lot of Pokemon, , she will get into many Pokemon battles, she will make new friends, and she will find her freedom. She was sure of it now. With new confidence, Hotaru started her Pokemon journey,

...which will be much more difficult than she thought...

**-Later-**

"What do you mean, you don't want to be my Pokemon?!" Hotaru yelled at Shaymin. They were in the forest again, but now an argument has stopped the journey. First Hotaru thought, that Shaymin is going to come with Hotaru, but it had its own plans.  
"Like I said. I just want to go home." Shaymin said and jumped out of her arms. It landed on a rock. "I want to go home to the Gracidea Flower Garden. And you will bring me there," Shaymin said.

Hotaru's jaw dropped. "What? And what garden?" she asked.

"The Gracidea Garden. A huge field with a lot of flowers," it explained.

"Okay, okay, and where is the garden?" Hotaru asked. She did never hear about a flower field called Gracidea Garden.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Then, how shall I bring you there?" Hotaru asked. She slapped her own forehead. "Great, a little Shaymin wants me to go somewhere without knowing the direction or the place," she mumbled to herself, "Why do I deserve this?"

Shaymin grinned. "You aren't better than me. I know why you are so...angry at the moment."

"Aha. I'm not angry, I'm not angry at all. And why do you think that I'm angry?" Hotaru asked annoyed. She gulped, because she knew, that Shaymin found out the truth about her 'orientation problem'.

Smirking, the little Shaymin chuckled. "I know, that you also don't know where you are at the moment," it said.

Hotaru crossed her arms over her chest. "S-sure, I know where we are. We are in a forest right now," she tried to hide her problem. Shaymin's grin became wider.

"Sure," Shaymin rolled with his eyes, " Then tell me, where in the forest?"

Turning her back to Shaymin, Hotaru didn't answer. A sweat drop rolled over her face. Shaymin sighed.

"We got lost, didn't we?"

* * *

**Please review v(^_^)v **

**I really worked on this chapter like crazy. First I was too lazy to write it and then I was very busy, but here it is. I hope you like it :) Thanks to all who read this story :D **

**In the next chapter, Hotaru will see the good sides of her journey and she will meet new people and new Pokemon. And new problems will get in her way. Hotaru's journey will be more laborious than she thought.  
See you in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!  
Hotaru Natsukawa (c) Me!**


	8. Cheeky Sentret

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 8: Cheeky Sentret **

It was already night time in Johto. Everything was dark, the only lights came from the moon and the stars. The forest was sleeping and it was completely quiet...let's say almost completely quiet.

"AAAAAHHH!"

A loud scream echoed through the forest. Actually, it were two screams to beexactly. One scream belonged to Hotaru and the other one to Shaymin. Hotaru ran was running through the forest like crazy. But they had a good reason. And the reason's name: Beedrill. Hotaru accidentally woke up a swarm of Beedrill, because arguing with Shaymin about the right direction. They got lost in the afternoon and since then, they wandered around.

"You have to run faster!" Shaymin yelled. Being carried by Hotaru, it didn't make the situation any better with its advices.

Hotaru jumped over a root of a tree. She ran faster, panting heavily. "You don't have to tell me that!" she yelled. Hotaru turned her head backwards, seeing, that the Beedrill were still after her. The buzzing of the bug Pokemon became louder, they came closer to Hotaru. She ran faster now. She was searching for a place to hide, then she got an idea. She jumped behind a couple of bushes and hid herself between the leaves and branches.  
The Beedrill swarm fly past them, they didn't notice Hotaru hiding between some plants. As soon as the buzzing stopped, Hotaru sighed in relief. "That was so close..."  
"I know," Shaymin replied, "Why did you wake them up with your loud blabbering?"

Hotaru raised her eyebrow and turned her head to Shaymin. "Excuse me? Who was the one, who sneezed, when we walked past the Beedrill nests?" Hotaru asked. Angrily her voice was raised, but she was still quiet, because she was afraid of catching the Beedrill's attention again. "So, and what are we going to do now?" Shaymin asked. Still, Hotaru panted, she took a deep breath and crawled out of the plants. Silence, and no Beedrill in sight.  
"We should go to the next town," Hotaru said. She took the PokeGear from her backpack and turned it on. There was a map function. She saw her own location now, and just lie she thought, she was in the middle of the forest. Hotaru sighed again. "The next town is Cherrygrove City. But we won't arrive there until morning, because it's difficult to find the way in the darkness. I guess, we will have to wait until tomorrow," Hotaru said. Rolling with its eyes, Shaymin sighed loudly and annoyed. "Seriously? That means, we have to wait until tomorrow and we don't have anything to eat?" Shaymin asked. The imagination of not having anything to eat, let Shaymin's hopes go down.

"Don't worry, we will find some berries," Hotaru smiled and stroke Shaymin's soft fur. Shaymin enjoyed that, after this terrible hunt. Flowers came out of the yellow points on its fur.

The young Trainer girl drifted into her thoughts. A half day passed, since she because a traveling Pokemon Trainer, and it didn't start in an easy way. Maybe it was the wrong decision. No, it can't be. Hotaru made the right decision, a feeling in her stomach told her that. Hotaru was proud of being a Trainer. And that feeling was given her by Julia. She treated her like a normal person, not like a 'witch' with evil skills.  
"...taru?"

_"But what will I do, if I meet Team Rocket again?"_ Hotaru thought. She didn't hear Shaymin calling her. _"I just should avoid that scenario."_

"Hotaru!" Shaymin climbed up Hotaru's t-shirt and stared into Hotaru's eyes.

"Yeah..what...what is?" Hotaru asked hastily. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the small hedgehog Pokemon.

"I asked you, if you could get some berries," Shaymin said. Its tummy rumbled loudly, "As you hear, I'm hungry," its eyes became watery, innocent and so cute. One word came into Hotaru's head, 'cute'. Hotaru nodded and placed Shaymin on the ground carefully. She stood up and walked around to find some berries. Hotaru turned on her PokeGear again, the light was bright enough to see, what was around her. She found a tree, where the branches were full of red berries. "Those are Cheri Berries," Hotaru said and picked some of them. She carried them over to the place, where Shaymin was. Hotaru took her backpack and pulled out Quilava's Pokeball. She released her Pokemon.  
"Quilava, you should also eat something," Hotaru smiled.

The Pokemon didn't hesitate. It ate four of those berries in one bite. Hotaru took one. "Be careful, they are really spicy-.."  
"Aahh!" Shaymin screamed after one bite of the berries. Its mouth started to burn, it almost caught on fire. "Ow, ow, ow...that hurts," Shaymin mumbled and shook its head. Hotaru chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I should have warned you earlier," she said and bit into the berry. It wasn't that spicy for Hotaru, because she was used to it. "The pain will be over soon. You just have to get used to those berries," she mumbled with a full mouth and took another berry, then.

A sudden rustling caught Shaymin's attention.

"Did you hear that?" it asked. Hotaru kept quiet and listened carefully. There was nothing. "That was just your imagination, Shaymin," Hotaru said. She continued eating. Shaymin nodded nervously, but it didn't believe Hotaru. It nibbled on a berry, then it heard the noise again.  
"Hotaru, there is something!" Shaymin whispered. It was scared now. Shaymin crawled into Hotaru's shirt, the move was so sudden, that Hotaru didn't realize it. Then, a few seconds later, it hit her. "Get out of there!" Hotaru yelled and shook Shaymin out of her shirt. Instead, Shaymin stuck its head out of her collar. "Please, Hotaru, I don't want to get eaten! I don't want to end as meal for a scary Pokemon," it said, Shaymin's body was trembling.  
"Okay, I will show you, there is nothing watching us," Hotaru sighed. She jumped onto her feet. Hotaru took her PokeGear again and turned on the light. Two eyes were seen between some leaves. Now, Hotaru became nervous. She sneaked closer to that creature and raised her arm with the PokeGear. Shaymin hid itself inside of Hotaru's shirt. The light fell onto a brown stripped weasel Pokemon. A Sentret was watching Hotaru and her Pokemon. Hotaru smiled.  
"How cute. Hey, little Sentret. What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked and knelt down to the Pokemon. She moved her hand to Sentret, it snuffled on her hand for a while. "See? You don't have to be scared of a Sentret. It won't eat you alive. It just came to see, who we are," Hotaru said, she made fun over Shaymin's fear.

"Sure, and then it will turn evil and will do evil things. And then, suddenly there will be hundreds of them. And they will eat us," Shaymin whispered into one of Hotaru's ears. She just rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on," Hotaru stroke the Sentret, it seemed to enjoy it. Watching it carefully, Shaymin suspected bad things. Thoughts about horrible scenarios flew through its head. Suddenly two more Sentret jumped out of the undergrowth. They also came closer to Hotaru. "Oh, it looks like, they are a family," Hotaru said. But her smiled disappeared, as three more Sentrets came to her. She stood up.

"Sen...Sentret. Sen," they exclaimed.

"Hotaru..." Shaymin said.

She turned her head and saw five Sentret playing with her backpack. One Sentret pulled out Hotaru's jacket. Hotaru spun around was about to run over to them, but something was in her way. Hotaru stumbled over two Sentret's tails. She hit the ground hardly. Suddenly the Sentret in her near jumped onto Hotaru's back and hopped on the blonde haired girl. "Ow! Oow! Get off of me!" Hotaru shouted. She saw the other Pokemon bugging her Quilava. And another group of Sentret pulled her backpack away. "Hey, stop! Give it back!" Hotaru yelled. She tried to stand up, but she was kept on the ground by the Sentret's jumping.  
Those little cheeky Pokemon.

"Hey! You...stop!" As a Sentret jumped onto Hotaru's head, she screamed in anger.

Quilava was attacked by these Pokemon, it tried to fight. Sentret appeared everywhere, it was almost scary.

"Hey!" Hotaru screamed, when she felt something wrapping around her wrists. Two Sentret were tying Hotaru's wrist together with a tendril. The others pushed her onto the ground. The same happened to Quilava and Shaymin, they were tied up together and held captive by a couple of these weasel Pokemon. Then the whole group of Sentret jumped in front of Hotaru.  
"Shaymin, I hope, that you were wrong, with the 'eaten-by-some-Pokemon-thing'," Hotaru exclaimed.

Shaymin smirked. "So, Hotaru, do you want to say something?" The Pokemon asked. Grinning, it made fun over Hotaru this time. The victory of their argument was much more important, than the situation they were in now.

Hotaru sighed. "You were right, Shaymin. I'm sorry, that I didn't believe you," Hotaru mumbled silently.

"Louder! I couldn't hear you," Shaymin's smirk became wider.

Hotaru glared at it. "You were right, Shaymin. And I'm sorry," Hotaru said, her anger within her raised to a very dangerous level. But Shaymin didn't notice it.

"What? You have to speak louder!" Shaymin said.

This time Hotaru kept quiet. She just glared at the hedgehog Pokemon angrily. Shaymin's continued grinning. "Don't go too far, Shaymin. Now, I'm still calm, but this can change," Hotaru said with a serious expression. Shaymin's grin disappeared, its look changed into a quiet and innocent one and its eyes became watery. Hotaru yelped again, as a Sentret jumped onto her head and then in front of her. "What are you doing?" Hotaru shouted.

_"I just wanted to ask the same thing. What are you doing here?" _The Sentret in front of her connected itself with Hotaru's mind. She was able to hear it, now.

Hotaru struggled against the other Sentret. "We got lost in the forest and we wanted to rest here." Hotaru explained. She struggled to get free. _"Great. I don't even need Team Rocket to get tied up. Some cheeky Sentret are enough,"_ She thought. She was a bit ashamed of herself. It was kinda embarrassing. Hotaru also got caught by some cheeky weasel Pokemon. That wasn't good for her reputation.

_"And you didn't want to attack us?" t_he weasel Pokemon asked.

Hotaru shook her head slightly. "No. We were the ones who were attacked. We came here, because some Beedrill found us and started to chase us. We didn't come here on purpose," Hotaru said. But the look of the Sentret didn't change, they were still kind of angry.  
_"And why did you eat our berries?" _Sentret asked.

Hotaru struggled again, but the tendril, which held her wrists together, was bound too tight. "We were hungry. Again, we didn't do it on purpose! Please, let us free!" Hotaru begged. The Sentret in front of her turned around and ran over to another group of Sentret. They whispered something, but Hotaru couldn't hear it. Hotaru tried to connect her mind with the Sentret to hear them, but a little Sentret jumped onto her head again, preventing Hotaru's plan.

The bounce let Hotaru kiss the ground. She gasped.

"Again, sorry!" Hotaru yelled, "Please, let us go!"

_"Let's see. You ate our berries and-..."_

"Sentret, Sen.." another Sentret came. It was the Sentret, which was the first one Hotaru saw. It talked to the other Sentret. Hotaru didn't hear them, but she didn't try to connect herself with their minds again, in fear to kiss the ground again. Then the Sentret group turned to Hotaru and the Sentret, which snuffled on Hotaru's hand, stepped in front of her.  
"Sen..." it exclaimed.

_"Okay, we will let you go, but there is one condition. You have to fight against one of us and win," t_he Sentret group leader said.

"A battle?" Hotaru asked.

The Sentret nodded. The other weasel Pokemon freed Hotaru, Shaymin and Quilava from their shackles. Hotaru jumped to her feet. "Let's go, Quilava." The fire Pokemon stepped in front of her, flames were surrounding Quilava's body. To their surprise, the Sentret which was the one, which scared Shaymin, was their opponent. It growled and mentioned that it was ready to fight, now.

Sentred waited for Quilava's first attack.

Hotaru took a deep breath. "Quilava, you can do it," she said, "Use Swift!" she yelled.

Quilava nodded. The battle had begun now. Quilava opened its mouth and hundreds of stars came out, they were shot into Sentret's direction. But Sentret was faster than Hotaru thought. It dodged the attack with Quick Attack and appeared in front of Quilava, out of the the nowhere. Hotaru's Pokemon stepped back in surprise, but the weasel Pokemon already prepared its second attack. It used Scratch and scratched Quilava across the face with its claws. The fire hedgehog Pokemon growled angrily.  
"Quilava, are you okay?" Hotaru asked.

"Qui!" Quilava nodded.

"Good. Concentrate yourself!" Hotaru commanded, "Flame Wheel!"

Quilava ran over to Sentret, now the flames around its body became larger and it approached Sentret. The weasel dug a hole into the ground and disappeared into it. "It can use Dig Attack?" Hotaru was surprised. In the next moment Sentret appeared under Quilava and tackled it with all might. Quilava shook its head. "Calm down, Quilava. Let's try Swift again!" Hotaru said.

Stars were shot to Sentret again. But the weasel used Dig again, it disappeared into a hole and attacked Quilava suddenly. That happened three more times. Quilava was panting, but it was still standing. Suddenly Sentret came out of the ground and tried to tackle Hotaru's Pokemon again. "Quilava, Quick Attack!" The young Trainer girl yelled. Her Pokemon jumped away and dodged the attack in the last moment. Hotaru sighed, that was close. Sentret already disappeared in one of the holes again. Hotaru's eyes went wide, she smiled. "Quilava, use Flamethrower into one of the holes!" she commanded.  
Quilava ran over to one hole and shot a giant flame into it. A few seconds passed, until the flames came out of every hole. And also Sentret, it jumped out to escape the fire.

"Now! Swift!" Hotaru yelled.

Her Pokemon nodded and attacked Sentret with stars. This time it hit it. Sentret shook its head to calm down, but it was too late now. "Quilava, Flame Wheel!" she yelled. Quilava ran to Sentret. Fire covered the hedgehog Pokemon's body. It became faster and faster and tackled it with all might. Sentret flew backward and landed on the ground. It was defeated now. Quilava won the battle. Hotaru sighed in relief. "You said, you will let us go, if we win." Hotaru said to the other group of weasel Pokemon. They nodded. All of the Sentret stepped back.

Hotaru returned Quilava in the Pokeball and picked up Shaymin. Shaymin placed itself onto her shoulder to get carried around. Hotaru looked at the defeated Sentret. It growled and tried to stand up. Hotaru walked over to it and knelt down to it. She pulled a little blue Oran Berry out of her backpack and put it on the ground in front of Sentret.  
"You still have berries?" Shaymin asked.  
"Yes, but that was the last Oran Berry," Hotaru said and stood up, "Eat it, and you will feel better," she said to Sentret. It growled and hissed. Hotaru walked away now, she just turned around to say goodbye to the forest Pokemon. "Thanks for letting us pass. We won't bother you again," Hotaru said and walked away. The Sentret looked at their defeated friend, it seemed to be angry and frustrated.

Hotaru already left. She walked around and looked for the end of the forest.  
"Hotaru?" Shaymin asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you think, we will reach this city anytime soon?" the Pokemon asked.

"Actually no. We should stay here until morning. I don't want to get lost again," Hotaru explained. She took her backpack off and leaned with her back against a tree. She let herself fall down. "We should sleep for a while. It was an exhausting day," She said and closed her eyes. Shaymin cuddled itself onto her lap. Both of them fell asleep very soon, they were to tired. So they slept under the beautiful night sky. Just the stars and a couple of forest Pokemon were watching them.

**...**

Hotaru and Shaymin yawned loudly at the same time.  
It was already morning again. The sun shined brightly. The dew on the leaves glittered, because of the morning sun. Shaymin yawned one more time. "Do you think, we will arrive soon?" it asked tiredly. Hotaru shrugged with her shoulders. "Don't know. Maybe, but we should be out of the forest soon," she took her PokeGear from her backpack and turned on the map function. The map showed her location. "The city isn't far away," she said.

After one minute the trees of the forest became less. Hotaru came to the end. She ran past the last tress and arrived on a little hill. The town Cherrygrove City was right in front of her. Just a huge meadow separated her from the city. Hotaru smiled. "We are almost there," she said with a relieved smile.  
Suddenly something rustled behind her. Hotaru turned around. A Sentret jumped out of a plant. It was the Sentret, which Quilava has defeated. It made an angry face.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked and bent down a bit. Suddenly the Sentret tackled her into her stomach. Hotaru winced and wrapped her arms around her belly. She fell onto her knees. "That...why..." she stuttered.  
Sentret was in a fighting position. It just waited for an attack.

"Cheeky Sentret," Hotaru mumbled. "Shaymin, use Energy Ball!" she commanded at Shaymin.

Nothing happened.

Hotaru looked at Shaymin. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Raising an eyebrow, she leaned with one arm on her hip.  
"I'm not your Pokemon. I'm just coming with you, because you will bring me to my home,'' Shaymin said calmly. Hotaru sighed, she face palmed her forehead. "Please, Shaymin, just one time," Hotaru said. It was more a begging, now.

"Okay~" Shaymin muttered.

It jumped onto the ground and took a deep breath. It concentrated its energy and a huge, green Energy Ball appeared. Shaymin shot the Energy Ball to Sentret. It was hit by the attack badly. Sentret was defeated one more time.  
But this time, Hotaru had other plans. She pulled something out of her backpack, a Pokeball.

"What are you doing?" Shaymin asked.

"I will catch that Sentret," Hotaru said. She threw the Pokeball to Senrtet. It hit it and opened. Sentret disappeared inside of it. The Pokeball fell to the ground and moved sidewards. A red light blinked on the front. Hotaru waited calmly. Then the light disappeared. Hotaru caught her first Pokemon. She sighed in relief and picked up the Pokeball.  
"So cool, I caught a Sentret!" She was so happy now.

Hotaru released Sentret one more time. It shook its head in confusion.

"Hey, Sentret. Do you want to come with us? We will have a lot of fun together," Hotaru said and bent down to the weasel Pokemon. She smiled. Sentret didn't react first, but...it jumped and tackled Hotaru in her stomach, again. She winced.  
"You little, cheeky Pokemon...'' Hotaru stuttered. Wrapping her arms around her belly, the girl tried to suppress a sudden scream.

Sentret smiled this time. It accepted it new Trainer now. Hotaru also smiled. She turned around and started to walk.

"Let's go then," Hotaru said with a smile, "Cherrygrove City, here we come!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter...honestly, I hope you like the story :) I will mainly work on this story now. I have some ideas, just with the motivation to write...  
Anyways, I hope I can update the next chapter soon. Some Pokemon battles are waiting for Hotaru.  
**

**See you. Please review :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!**


	9. Team training

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 9: Team training**

"Perfect, that's so great," Hotaru said. Taking another bite and leaning back into her chair, she enjoyed her meal. In the morning Hotaru had arrived at the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City. While her Pokemon were in Nurse Joy's care, she and Shaymin ate their first meal after wandering around in the forest. Four plates of pancakes were already eaten; two of them by Hotaru, and the other two plates of pancakes by Shaymin. Even, that it was such a small Pokemon, it had a huge stomach.

Taking a last bite, Hotaru finished her third plate. She leaned back and put her hands onto her belly. "I will explode, if I eat one more pancake," she said with a big grin. Hotaru let out a leisurely sigh, "I couldn't even remember how a warm meal feels."  
"And you call these things 'pancakes'?" Shaymin asked, "I think, this is my favorite food, it's so yummy," the Pokemon said with a smile. It still had the syrup from the pancakes around its mouth. It licked it away with its small tongue.

"Let's see, how Quilava and Sentret are," Hotaru said as she stood up and took all the plates, while Shaymin jumped onto her shoulder. She brought them back into the kitchen of the Pokemon Center. Yawning loudly one time, the girl walked to Nurse Joy. "Hello Nurse Joy, I wanted to pick up my Pokemon," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I will be back in one second," Nurse Joy said with a smile and walked into the infirmary room.  
Waiting for Nurse Joy to come again, Hotaru leaned on the counter and waited for the nurse to come back. Suddenly, Shaymin burped loudly. Hotaru looked at it with wide eyes. All of the Pokemon Trainers in the entrance hall turned to Hotaru and Shaymin. "Shaymin!" Hotaru snapped. She was ashamed of its behavior.  
"Sorry, that was the last pancake," it smiled slyly.

Hotaru face-palmed her head and cheeks became all red because of the little Pokemon's behavior. Nurse Joy came back, carrying Hotaru's Pokeballs. She gave them to the young girl. "Your Pokemon are fully recovered," Nurse Joy told her. "Great. Thank you," Hotaru said, "By the way, do you know, where the next town is?" she asked.  
The nurse with the pink hair thought for a moment, while tapping on the counter with her fingers. "The next town is Violet City. You have to walk along Routes Thirty and Thirty-one, and you will arrive in Violet City," Nurse Joy explained, "You can look at the way on your PokeGear, if you have one."  
Hotaru nodded. "Sure. Thanks," she turned around, "Bye!" Running through the door, Hotaru disappeared.

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Hotaru walked around in Cherrygrove City. She looked at the different shops and houses. Other people and other Pokemon Trainers walked past her. The Trainers were recognizable immediately; their clothes looked different than the normal people's clothes. Hotaru made an unsure expression, while looking around.  
Shaymin sensed Hotaru's uncertainty, "What is it?" Shaymin asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have the feeling that I'm still not a real Pokemon Trainer," she said. Tipping her chin, Hotaru though about something. Shaymin shook it's head. "What are you talking about? I don't understand you human," Shaymin rolled with its eyes. Hotaru didn't even listen to the Pokemon which sat onto her shoulder. "Hotaru?" it asked.  
"Hm? Sorry, I wasn't..." Hotaru stuttered. "Maybe, I should buy some things," she mumbled under her breath.

"Aha, and what?" Shaymin asked. Looking at her in confusion, it didn't have any idea what would happen to it.

**...**

"Why do I deserve this?" Shaymin asked. Laying on a soft stool, it sighed in absolute boredom. Hotaru had forced it to go into a store for Pokemon Trainer clothes with her. Shaymin was almost dying in boredom. "When will you be done?" it asked.

"Just one minute," Hotaru exclaimed from inside of the small changing room. She pulled the drapes aside and came out to show Shaymin a new outfit. "Well? How is it?" she asked.

Shaymin shook its head and put its tongue out. "No. When are we done?" it asked annoyed.  
"I already told you hundreds of times, when I've found a good looking outfit," Hotaru stepped back into the changing room and pulled the drapes back. A minute passed, then she came out again. She wore a white tank top now, light blue and black shorts, an orange jacket, which was bound around her waist and new running shoes. "What do you say?" Hotaru asked. Turning around two times, she showed the outfit to Shaymin.

It crooked its head to the left side. "Hm, something is missing," it mumbled and jumped off the chair. It walked to a little shelf, grabbed something with its mouth and pulled a plastic bag over to Hotaru. "Try those," it said. Hotaru opened the bag, she found black fingerless gloves inside of it. Hotaru put them on and she smiled after a while.

"That looks great!" she shouted with a big. Hotaru turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was impressed by her new look. "I like it," Hotaru said.

"Good, then please, let us get out of here, now," Shaymin sighed.

"Okay, okay," Hotaru said, "Just let me pay for the clothes, and we will be out." Hotaru muttered to Shaymin. She didn't even change her clothes. She walked to the cashier's desk and paid for the new clothes. As fast as she could , she grabbed Shaymin and walked out of the store. "And was is that terrible?" Hotaru asked.  
Nodding, Shaymin almost cried. The blonde-haired girl just sighed and shook her head.

Walking along the streets, Hotaru was proud of herself. She really liked the new clothes. "Now, I'm a real Pokemon Trainer," she said.  
Hotaru found a bench next to her and behind it a fountain. She sat down on the bench for a bit. "Let's see, what Quilava and Sentret are doing," Hotaru said. She pulled the Pokeballs out of her backpack and threw them into the air. Quilava and Sentret appeared. "Hey, guys," Hotaru patted their heads.

Suddenly, Sentret jumped and tackled Hotaru, again, it hit her in her head. She winced in pain, rubbing her head. "What was that about?" Hotaru asked angrily.

Sentret smiled slyly and raised its tail to Hotaru. _"Now, we are quits," _Sentret's voice appeared in Hotaru's mind.  
She rubbed her head and smiled, but it was a forced smile. She took his tail and shook it slightly as and 'agreement' between Pokemon and Trainer. "Well..." she said. She looked at her Pokemon. "Let's see," Hotaru mumbled. She took her backpack and pulled out her Pokedex.

She opened it carefully, turning it on. Hotaru held it in front of Sentret and the picture of a Sentret appeared on the Pokedex' screen. A digital voice rang out.

Pokedex: "Sentret, the weasel Pokemon. It stands on its strong tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn his kind."

Hotaru listened to the data from the Pokedex. She looked at Sentret, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I already experienced that," Hotaru mumbled. Remembering the group of Sentret in the forest, the young girl shivered. Then, she turned to Quilava with the Pokedex. A picture of a Quilava appeared on the screen. "Quilava, the volcano hedgehog Pokemon. This Pokemon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack."

"Aha," Hotaru mumbled. She was impressed by the digital encyclopedia for Pokemon. Hotaru raised her eyebrows and glanced at Shaymin with one eye.

"What is it?" Shaymin asked. Noticing her weird glance, it crawled backwards nervously.

Hotaru shook her head. "Nothing," she muttered, "I just want to find something out."  
She held the Pokedex in front of Shaymin. Waiting for the information, Hotaru was disappointed. The sentence 'No data found!' appeared on the screen. Hotaru sighed loudly. "You are a weird Pokemon, Shaymin," Hotaru muttered under her breath with a smile.  
"And you are a weird human," Shaymin replied.

Hotaru leaned back in the bench. Dreaming and thinking about a lot of things, Hotaru closed her eyes for a bit.

"Hey, you!" two voiced yelled at the same time.

Hotaru looked up. She saw two brown haired boys in her age, standing in front of her and pointing at her. Hotaru looked to each of the boys. "Yes?" she asked shyly.  
"You are a Pokemon Trainer, aren't you? But your clothes seem to be new, so that means, you must be a rookie," the boy on the left side side. Hotaru waved with her hands confused. "Uhm, well, I'm Hotaru and actually I'm not-..." she was cut off by the boys.  
"We are the Jason brothers!" they yelled at the same time. Their fast movements caused Hotaru and Shaymin to jump in fright. Doing the same movements and speaking at the same time, the brothers continued their little 'show'. "I'm Christoph Jason!" the boy at the left side yelled. "And I'm Damian!" Damian yelled. "And we are the unbeatable Jason brothers!" they shouted loudly at the same time. Thinking that she was in the wrong movie, Hotaru raised her eyebrows confused. "Aha..." she said unimpressed.

"What does 'aha' mean, Kotaru!?" the boys yelled.

"Actually I thought, that you want to battle? And by the way, my name is Hotaru, not Kotaru" Hotaru said. Crossing her arms, she jumped onto her feet. "

YES, we want to battle!" the boys yelled, "But first of all, tell us who you are!"  
"Well...again, my name is Hotaru Natsukawa, I'm a Pokemon Trainer," Hotaru introduced herself, "And-..."

"Okay, enough talking, let's start!" Damian yelled. Hotaru sighed, being a bit worried, she looked at Quilava and Sentret. "What do you say?" Hotaru asked her Pokemon. They nodded, but unsure. "Okay, where do you want to fight?" Hotaru asked.  
"Right here!" the Jason brothers yelled. Putting themselves in the right position, every boy took his Pokeball. They threw them into the air in the same time. After this special performance, Hotaru was sure, that the brothers must be good Pokemon Trainers with strong Pokemon on their side. She waited for the opponents' Pokemon. Out of the Pokeballs appeared a... Metapod and a Kakuna?  
"Oh, dear..." Hotaru sighed. "There is no use, let's go, Sentret, Quilava!" she commanded.

Hotaru made the first move. "Quilava, Swift attack! Sentret, Quick Attack!" she yelled.

Quilava shot shining stars to the bug Pokemon, which didn't even make a move to dodge the attack. Meanwhile, Sentret jumped into the attack and ran to the bug Pokemon unseen because of hiding between the starts. The Swift attack hit the opponents, but it had almost no effect. Sentret appeared and tackled Metapod with its full might. Metapot was thrown backwards, but it didn't seem to be hurt.  
"Metapod, Kakuna, use Harden!'' the Jason brothers yelled.

Both bug Pokemon glinted in a bright light. Their armors became much harder than before.

Hotaru turned her hands into fists. "Quilava, Flamethrower at Metapod!" she commanded.

The hedgehog Pokemon took a deep breath and in the next moment it exhaled a giant flame. It hit Metapod directly. The flame left a big scuff on Metapod's cocoon. But it was still able to fight. "Sentret, use Scratch!" Hotaru yelled. The weasel Pokemon scratched Kakuna like crazy with its claws. There were some grazes on the bug Pokemon's cocoon, but it didn't have much of an effect.

"Now, Harden again!" Damian and Christoph yelled.  
"Huh, again?" Hotaru asked. The bug Pokemon hardened their cocoons again. They hadn't even made a single attack yet. Hotaru became a bit angry. "Quilava, Flame Wheel!" she commanded. Quilava turned itself into a fireball and tackled Kakuna with full force. The Pokemon didn't react at all to the attack.  
Now, even Quilava and Sentret became angry. "Quick Attack!" Hotaru yelled to both Pokemon. Her Pokemon attacked with Quick Attack. Quilava tackled Metapod and Sentret took care of Kakuna. But because of the Harden attack, the attacks didn't have any effect.

"Flamethrower!" Hotaru commanded. Quilava prepared itself for a strong fire attack. Suddenly, Sentret jumped in its way to attack with Scratch. Quilava's Flamethrower accidentally hit Sentret's tail and its fur started to burn. Sentret ran around like crazy. It put out the little fire with jumping into the fountain. The splashing water almost hit Quilava, which became very angry. Suddenly, Sentret jumped out of the water and started arguing with Quilava. They ignored the battle and started to fight against each other. "Sentret! Quilava! Stop!" Hotaru yelled. It was so embarrassing.  
The Pokemon didn't stop. Shaymin just shook its head, grinning.

Quilava and Sentret attacked each other with Scratch and Tackle attack.

"STOP IT! RIGHT NOOOOW!" Hotaru screamed as loud as she could.

Her Pokemon stopped fighting and looked at her with shocked faces. "Hey, we are in the middle of a battle! Just get along and stop fighting!" Hotaru yelled and waved with her fists. The Pokemon nodded hastily and with wide eyes.

"Harden, again! Defeat Kotaru's Pokemon!" Damian and Christoph yelled.  
Hotaru gritted her teeth. "Do your Pokemon use other moves or is Harden the only one? You can't even defeat a blade of grass with Harden! And my name is Hotaru! Not Kotaru!" she shouted angrily, "Quilava, full power! Flamethrower Flame-Wheel combination!" she yelled angrily.  
Quilava nodded. With Flame-Wheel it covered itself in fire and the Flame Thrower attack reinforced the fire. Quilava ran forwards with full speed. It hit Metapod first and then, with a jump Kakuna. Both Pokemon fell to the ground, defeated.

"Metapod!" Christoph shouted in anger.  
Damian growled. "Kakuna!  
The boys returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs. Suddenly, they turned to Hotaru. "That was a good battle!'' Damian smirked. Both brothers went to Hotaru.

"Well, looks like the unbeatable Jason brothers aren't unbeatable." Christoph said. Scratching himself on his head, he smiled.  
Hotaru wondered, they were much quieter than before. "Was that your first defeat?" Hotaru asked.

"No, no, our...I don't know," Christoph said, "I stopped counting since the thirty-second time."

Hotaru's jaw dropped.

"It would be something new if we won a battle. Honestly, that never happens," Damian told her. Winking, he smiled.

"Okay, thanks for the battle. Maybe, we will see us again. Good luck, Kotaru!" the boys said. Walking away, they waved and looked back to Hotaru.  
Hotaru growled, "My name is Hotaru! Not Kotaru!" she yelled angrily. But the Jason brothers already had disappeared. Hotaru sighed loudly. "And you said that I'm weird?" she asked and turned her head to Shaymin.

It shrugged. "I didn't see many humans until now. But they are...I don't know what to say, they are more than weird," Shaymin said. Jumping onto Hotaru's shoulder, it placed itself to be carried around.

Hotaru returned her Pokemon into the Pokeballs. "At least, we had a battle. That was a good training for Quilava and Sentret," she said with a slim smile.

"Hey, what do you want to do now?" Shaymin asked curiously.

"Do you remember Julia? She said she is fighting for badges. Maybe I should do the same. It sounds interesting and also funny," Hotaru swung her backpack over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"So, where to?" Shaymin asked.

"Violet City. I think there is a gym," Hotaru told the Pokemon. "Well, let's go."

Hotaru started walking. She went out of the city to Route thirty.

**...**

A rocky path headed through a little forest. Walking along the path, Hotaru looked around. She saw some Pokemon watching her.  
Suddenly, Shaymin's tummy rumbled.

"Huh, are you hungry again?" Hotaru asked.

Shaymin nodded. "Yes. When will we arrive in Violet City?" it asked.

Smiling, Hotaru shrugged with her shoulders. "We will arrive in the evening, but if we get lost again, then tomorrow," she said.

Shaymin sighed loudly. "And I know that we will get lost again. I know your sense for orientation," the small Pokemon mumbled. It let itself hang over her shoulder. Its belly rumbled loudly. "Hotaru, can you cook pancakes?" the Pokemon asked.

Shrugging with her shoulders, Hotaru nodded. "Sure, I can," she said.

"Then please, make some!" Shaymin begged with wide, cute eyes. Hotaru grinned and chuckled.

"Sorry, but not possible,'' she said, "I need a stove for cooking and we are in the middle of the forest. So, that means I can't make pancakes now," Hotaru chuckled.

Shaymin looked at her with wide eyes. "I will starve..." it said. Suddenly, it fell off Hotaru's shoulder. She caught it in her arms. "Hey, don't worry, we'll find some berries which we can eat," the girl said.  
The hedgehog Pokemon didn't move.  
"Okay, Shaymin. You can stop playing dead now," Hotaru said.

No reaction.

"Shaymin?" Hotaru asked.

A smile stretched out on the Pokemon's mouth. "Hey, Kotaru?" Shaymin asked. It still laid in Hotaru's arms motionless.

Hotaru sighed. "Shaymin, I will never cook pancakes for you if you say that name again," Hotaru threatened.

"Sorry!" Shaymin exclaimed. Jumping to her neck, it tried to hug her as apology, "I will never say that again!"

Hotaru continued walking through the forest. With a hungry Pokemon in her arms and new experiences as a Pokemon Trainer, she had a new dream: The badge of Violet City. But the real challenge, had just begun.

* * *

**Phew, chapter nine is done :) And to avoid any questions, yes, we girls love shopping!  
Please, review.  
**

**Next time Hotaru will meet the gym leader of Violet City. The battle for her first gym badge will start.**

**Thanks for reading :)  
See you in the next chapter!**

**Bye**


	10. Flight for the first badge

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 10: Flight for the first badge  
**

Violet City, a peaceful town at the end of the forest of Route Thirty-One. Hotaru had almost reached her goal...almost because she was still wandering around in the forest. It wouldn't take long until she arrived in the town she was looking for, if there weren't such annoying yellow bugs called Beedrill.

"Are they still after us?" a high-pitched voice whispered out of a bush, the leaves and branches rustled.

Hotaru stuck her head out of the plant and looked around. There were no Beedrill in sight. "No, I think we are safe now," she whispered. The plant rustled again and Shaymin stuck its head out. It looked around and sighed in relief.

Shaymin crawled out of the plant. It shook itself to get the leaves out of its fur. "I hate those Pokemon. Why are they so mean?" it asked.

The blonde-haired Trainer crawled out of the bush. She ruffled her hair to shake the small parts of branches out. Both Pokemon and Trainer looked terrible, sweat drops covered their faces and scratches from branches and spines from plants covered their bodies. What exactly happened? The usual Beedrill hunt.

"Why did you attack these Beedrill with Quilava?" Shaymin asked and turned to Hotaru, "You've made them angry. It's your fault that they were chasing us."

Raising one eyebrow, Hotaru put her hands on her hips and looked at Shaymin angrily. "Hello? Who told me to attack it to chase it away? Let me think...oh, yes, it was you!" Hotaru pointed at Shaymin. "Is it my fault that it fled first and came back with its 'companions'?" she asked. The angry undertone of her voice was clearly audible. As always the argument about the question whose fault it was, had begun. Remembering Shaymin's screams as it saw a Beedrill, Hotaru knew the answer.  
"Anyways, I hope we will get out of the forest soon," Hotaru said. Looking around, she was searching for the end of the forest.

Shaymin shrugged. "Wrong direction," it said. It already found the right direction. As Shaymin motioned to look in the opposite direction, Hotaru turned her head.

"Ah, I found it," Hotaru winked.

Shaymin looked at her unimpressed. "Really funny," it shook its head in annoyance, "I just want to get out of here. So get your..."

"Shaymin!" Hotaru cut it off. Her expression changed into an angry one. "Don't you dare say that!" she hissed under her breath. Her sharp statement let Shaymin's body shiver. It shook its head immediately and didn't even dare to breathe. Hotaru sighed and picked it up. She placed Shaymin onto her shoulder and started to walk out of the forest. "Hey, I already can see Violet City," she said. Pointing at the city, Hotaru was relieved. No more time in the scary and dark forest, where Beedrill were already waiting for her.

"Pancakes, here I come!" Shaymin exclaimed.

"You're just thinking about pancakes," Hotaru chuckled, "First of all, I want to find this gym."

"B-b-b-but..." Shaymin looked into her eyes with cute, sad and watery eyes. It moved its mouth like it wanted to start crying. Hotaru raised an eyebrow and glanced at the small hedgehog Pokemon. Her expression changed. She gave up the wordless battle between them.

"Okay, you've won. We will eat something before we will search for the gym," Hotaru sighed.

Shaymin jumped in joy, "Yay! I wanna eat pancakes!"

**...**

Taking another bite of the last pancake, Shaymin smiled with a full and in syrup-covered mouth. "I love pancakes. Pancakes, pancakes, I lo..."

"Don't talk. Eat!" Hotaru said. Leaning her head in the palms of her hands, Hotaru watched the green hedgehog Pokemon enjoying its meal. She had already finished her plate, but she didn't have pancakes. After watching Shaymin eat three huge plates of pancakes, she couldn't even see this food any longer, her stomach jumped up and down as soon as she smelled them. Tomato soup was enough for Hotaru.

Shaymin ate the rest of the pancake, crawled over the table and let itself fall backwards into Hotaru's lap. "I'm full now."

"For real?'' Hotaru asked, "I've never seen a Pokemon with such a huge stomach."  
She picked the Pokemon up, placing it onto her shoulder and brought the plates away into the kitchen. After the little break time in the Pokemon Center of the traditional-built town Violet City, Hotaru decided to look for the Violet Gym now. She took her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, walking out of the Center. "Nurse Joy told me, that the gym is not far away from the Pokemon Center. She said that it is near a little pond," Hotaru explained.

"I don't care. Let me digest my meal first," Shaymin said.

Hotaru rolled with her eyes and sighed. "Do as you please. I just want..."

She stopped talking as a little boy fell to the ground on the street in front of her. He scraped his knee from the fall and started crying. His parents came and picked him up. They tried to calm him down a bit. "Don't worry, it will stop hurting in a minute," his mother said.  
The boy's father patted his head, "We will put a band-aid on your injury and it will heal within a day."

The parents went away together with their son.

While watching everything, Hotaru's expression changed. It reminded her of the events she and her friend Miyako watched the day before Hotaru got captured by Team Rocket. She missed Miyako. Hotaru was wondering, how Miyako was doing. She hadn't heard from her since then.  
And the event just now reminded her of her own situation. Hotaru lowered her head unknowing. She was caught up in her thoughts. "Maybe..."

"Hotaru?" Shaymin asked. It shook her out of her thoughts.

Hotaru looked up and turned to Shaymin. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say before?'' she asked.

Shaymin looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong? You're looking kind of sad," it muttered, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

The girl shook her head. "No, everything's fine. Don't worry..." Hotaru mumbled with a fake smile on her lips. With one eye she glanced back to the parents and their son, who were walking away. They disappeared behind the corner of the street. Hotaru sighed silently, while starting to walk again.  
"I shouldn't let myself be distracted that easily. I have to concentrate for the gym battle," Hotaru mumbled.

"Something is bothering you, isn't i..." Shaymin was cut off. As a huge shadow flew above it and Hotaru, Shaymin closed its eyes tightly. The wind of the flying creature let Hotaru's hair fly around wildly. She looked to the sky.  
A huge bird Pokemon was flying above the city, its wings strong and elegant. Behind it were flying five smaller bird Pokemon, five Pidgey.

"Wow!" Hotaru exclaimed.

She pulled her Pokedex out of her backpack and held it to the giant bird Pokemon. A picture of a Pidgeot appeared on the display.  
"Pidgeot, the bird Pokemon. It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed," the digital voice explained.

"Look, there is someone sitting on the Pidgeot!" Hotaru pointed at the bird Pokemon. "It's flying to the huge building over there!" she said. She saw a pond or a little lake behind the building, it was the Violet Gym. Just like Nurse Joy explained. Hotaru started running to the building. Meanwhile, the bird Pokemon landed on top of it. Hotaru ran even faster now. Shaymin tried to hold itself on the backpack. It was shaken around because of Hotaru's running.

After a minute of running, Hotaru finally reached the gym. Over the entrance was a huge sign: Violet City Gym.

"Yes, we found it," Hotaru said out of breath. She panted for a while and then took a deep breath. Hotaru opened the door to the gym. The squeaking of the door hinges echoed through the hall. Hotaru stepped in. A faint light came from two torches at the end of the hall. It was empty. Hotaru looked around, there was nothing except of her, Shaymin and the two torches.

"Hello?!" Hotaru yelled. Her voice echoed through the room. "I'm here because I want to challenge the gym leader of this gym!" she exclaimed.

First there was no answer.

"Is someone there?" Hotaru asked again.

"If you want to challenge me, you have to come to the roof!" a male voice replied "Pidgey will bring you to the battlefield. Follow it!" the voice yelled.

Suddenly a Pidgey flew into the giant hall from above. It showed Hotaru the stairs which was hidden in the corner. It headed to the roof. Hotaru looked up to the end of the stairs. She gulped when she saw the middle of the way and her jaw dropped when she looked at the end of the stairs which was high above her. "They want me to go up to this high?" Hotaru mumbled to herself, "That's a joke."

"So have you changed your mind?" Shaymin asked.

Hotaru sighed loudly. "No. Let's go." She followed Pidgey which flew in front of her. It flew to the top of the building and disappeared. Hotaru started to walk upstairs. She counted the stairs. After a while and seventy-eight stair-steps, she gasped for fresh air. Hotaru looked up to the top and continued 'climbing'. After ninety-nine more stair-steps, she started panting heavily. Hotaru crawled up the stairs until she reached a platform where a door headed to the outside. Hotaru forced herself to stand up and went outside. The sunshine met her eyes.  
Hotaru stood on top of the roof of the gym. It was huge. A battlefield was built in front of her. She was impressed. "Wow, okay and where is the gym leader?" she asked herself.

"Up here!" a voice yelled.

Hotaru looked up to the sky. The Pidgeot was flying above her and a young man sat on top of it. The Pidgeot flew lower, it almost crashed into Hotaru. She jumped away and landed on the ground. The man on the bird Pokemon jumped off it and landed with his feet on the battlefield. Hotaru looked at him. The young man had blue hair.  
"Are...are you the gym leader?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Falkner, the leader of the Violet Gym. What's your name?" he asked. The gym leader Falkner wore a traditional blue outfit with dark blue pants and shirt.

Hotaru stood up from the ground and pushed the dust off of her clothes. "I'm Hotaru and I want to challenge you for the...the...the badge of the Violet Gym!" she exclaimed. Hotaru took a Pokeball in her hand. She waited for Falkner to respond.

Pidgeot came back and landed next to its Trainer. Hotaru shivered. The Pokemon looked strong and well-trained. But instead of sending it to the battle, Falkner called Pidgeot back into its Pokeball. "You deserve a break, Pidgeot," Falkner said. He walked to his place on the battlefield. Hotaru stood at the opposite side of the field. She prepared herself for a hard and difficult battle.

"I accept your challenge, but we need a referee for an official battle," the gym leader explained, "And I know that there is one not far away from here. Jeremy! There is someone who needs you as referee!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, another Pidgeot flew above the gym. A man with referee uniform sat on the bird Pokemon. His Pidgeot flew lower to the battlefield and the man jumped to the ground. His Pokemon flew away again.

"Hotaru, this is Jeremy, a good friend of mine. He will be our referee. As a hint, I will only use Flying Pokemon. So be careful" Falkner said.

Hotaru nodded and Jeremy walked to his position. "So, your name is Hotaru?" he asked. Hotaru nodded. "Good, then let us begin. Here are the rules. Each Trainer is allowed to use two Pokemon! Only the challenger is allowed to exchange their Pokemon at any time. If both Pokemon of a Trainer are defeated, the Trainer loses., Jeremy said, "The gym leader Falkner will fight against his challenger Hotaru now! Everyone ready?" he asked.

Hotaru smiled, "Anytime!"

"Yes! We can begin," Falkner took a Pokeball from his belt.

Jeremy raised both hands, "Begin now!"

Both Hotaru and Falkner threw the Pokeballs into the air, releasing their Pokemon. Hotaru decided to let Sentret fight in the first battle and Falkner chose a Hoothoot. Sentret hissed and gritted its teeth.  
"Sentret! Quick Attack!" Hotaru commanded.  
The weasel Pokemon ran forwards at high speeds and appeared in front of Hoothoot. It collected energy for a last jump and for the great slam.

"Hoothoot, dodge it!" Falkner yelled, "Fly!"  
His Pokemon did as he said. Before Sentret reached it, it flew away. Sentret tried to jump to hit it, but Hoothoot was too high in the air.  
"Use Peck!" the gym leader said to his Pokemon. Hoothoot approached Sentret in a nosedive. Sentret tried to run away, but Hoothoot followed it. It pecked it with its pointed beak. Sentret winced and cried and ran around with no direction. It was a hunt, an embarrassing hunt. Watching the chase between the Pokemon, Falkner smirked.

Hotaru turned her hands into fists. "Sentret! Don't let it chase you! Use Scratch!" she yelled.  
Her Sentret showed its claws and jumped to Hoothoot and scratched it in revenge. This time Hoothoot flew away and Sentret chased after it.

Falkner's smirk disappeared. "What are you doing there, Hoothoot?" he yelled ashamed, "Don't show your weak points! Now, use Confusion!"

Hoothoot flew to a high level where Sentret couldn't reach it. The owl Pokemon's eyes glowed in a blue light. Suddenly, Sentret was lifted up into the air. it struggled, but without success. Hoothoot let it fall down now. Sentret crashed into the ground. It shook its head, it felt dizzy after the fall. Before it could react, Hoothoot appeared in front of it again and pecked it with its beak. Again Sentret ran away and Hoothoot was chasing.

"Sentret, stop that now!" Hotaru growled, "Quick Attack!"

The weasel Pokemon stopped running and jumped away. Now, it ran around Hoothoot with full speed. It attacked it from all directions. Hoothoot didn't even see it attacking. It was hit one time after another.

"Hoothoot, wait for it and then use Hypnosis!" Falkner said.

His Pokemon concentrated itself and waited for Sentret to attack. Not much later, Sentret tried to tackle it again. Hoothoot was able to dodge the attack. It found Sentret and kept it still with Confusion. Sentret couldn't go anywhere now. Hoothoot flew in front of it and looked with its big round eyes into Sentret's. The weasel Pokemon shivered, it was scared by the owl Pokemon's eyes. Hoothoot's eyes glowed in a bright red light. Sentret became tired and fall asleep after a few seconds. It snored in its sleep.

"Now, the final attack! Confusion!" Falkner commanded triumphantly.

Hotaru growled. She took her Pokeball and returned Sentret before the attack defeated it. She sighed. "That was close. I'll have to use you now. Go, Quilava!" Hotaru yelled. Throwing her Pokeball, she chose Quilava for the battle. The fire hedgehog appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Hotaru has exchanged her Pokemon. Quilava is now fighting as her second Pokemon," Referee Jeremy said. He raised both hands again, "Continue the battle!"

"Quilava, don't hesitate! Flamethrower!" Hotaru commanded.

Quilava opened its mouth and exhaled a giant flame. Hoothoot's eyes widened even more now. It flew away, but the flame reached its tail feathers. They burned in a little fire. Hoothoot flew around like crazy, it cried and screamed. Quilava smirked as it watched the owl Pokemon flying around in panic.  
Hotaru smiled. "Good, end it with Flame Wheel!" she yelled.

The hedgehog turned itself into a ball of fire. The fireball rolled over the battlefield and jumped to Hoothoot. It hit the bird Pokemon which landed on the ground, defeated.  
"Qui! Lava! Qui!" Quilava exclaimed in triumph.

"Hoothoot is unable to fight. Quilava has won this battle," Jeremy said, "The gym leader will choose his second Pokemon now."

Falkner recalled his Hoothoot. He took another Pokeball from his belt. "I will count on you. Go!" he yelled and threw the Pokeball. It opened and another bird Pokemon appeared, a Pidgeotto.  
Hotaru pulled out her Pokedex. She was looking for information about the Pidgeotto.  
"Pidgeotto, the pigeon Pokemon," the digital voice of the Pokedex rang out. "It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest."

"So, Pidgeotto has strong wings. I should be careful, or it will defeat my Pokemon easily," Hotaru mumbled to herself. "Well, Quilava, return!" she returned her fire Pokemon in its Pokeballs. Hotaru pulled out Sentret's Pokeball again and sent the weasel Pokemon out to fight. But Sentret was still sleeping. The girl gritted her teeth.

"Hotaru exchanged her Pokemon. Sentret will fight against Pidgeotto now. The current status in this, Hotaru still has both of her Pokemon while Falkner only has one Pokemon left," Jeremy said. "Continue!' Jeremy yelled.

The young girl tried to wake up Sentret for the second round. "Sentret, wake up! You have to fight now!" Hotaru yelled, but Sentret continued with its sleep, snoring loudly.  
Falkner made the first move, "Pidgeotto, let's end this, use Wing Attack!"

The pigeon Pokemon flew to the sleeping Sentret quickly. It tackled the weasel with its wings, causing Sentret to fell backwards. Sentret finally woke up. It looked around hastily and in panic. "Sentret, you have to dodge the next attack! Quick Attack!" she commanded.  
Sentret tried to get away with the Quick Attack, but Pidgeotto was much faster. It hit it again with Wing Attack. Sentret fell to the ground, defeated. Hotaru growled, she took a deep breath and returned her Pokemon.

"Sentret is unable to fight. Pidgeotto has won," the referee said.

Hotaru took Quilava's Pokeball again. _"You are my last hope. I'm counting on you, Quilava."_ Hotaru thought. She took another breath and threw the Pokeball into the air. Quilava appeared, flames covered its body. Its fighting spirit was more than awake now.  
"Let's go! Flamethrower!" Hotaru shouted.

Quilava jumped to get closer to Pidgeotto and exhaled a huge flame. Pidgeotto easily dodged it and flew away.

"Don't let it get away! Swift!" Hotaru yelled.

Quilava was able to react quickly. It opened its mouth and shot stars at Pidgeotto. The number of stars was huge. Pidgeotto couldn't dodge every single star.

"Pidgeotto, Gust!" Falkner said.

His Pokemon created a strong wind just with waving with its wings. Quilava ducked in order to not to get blown away by the wind, but it was too strong. Quilava flew away to the end of the battlefield and the roof. It was able to get back on the ground just a meter before the roof ended. Hotaru sighed in relief. That was close, too close in her opinion.  
"Quilava, use Swift again," Hotaru said.

Quilava nodded and attacked with Swift again. The same as before happened. Pidgeotto was hit by a few stars. The attack prevented its flight. Pidgeotto tried to get out of Quilava's sight.

"Pidgeotto!" Falkner turned his hand into a fist. "Use your speed! Quick Attack!"

Like an arrow Pidgeotto flew towards Quilava. The fire hedgehog waited for its Trainer's command.

"Use Quick Attack, too!" Hotaru yelled. Quilava jumped and ran away. The Pokemon chased each other with their speed. First Quilava attacked Pidgotto and then the opposite happened. The fight didn't end and it seemed like both Pokemon were evenly matched.

"Pidgeotto, let it fly! Whirlwind!" Falkner commanded.

The bird Pokemon waved with its wings again, but the wind which was created was much stronger than the last time. Quilava was held in the air by the wind. I  
"Quilava, get out of there, Flamethrower!" Hotaru gritted her teeth.

The Pokemon exhaled a flame again. The wind reinforced the fire. Flames were dancing around. Quilava didn't care, but Pidgeotto had a lot of trouble with saving its feathers from the flames. It flew around like crazy dodging the flames.

"Pidgeotto!" Falkner yelled.

"This is your chance!" Hotaru shouted. "Use your Swift Attack!"

Quilava shot out the stars from the Swift attack. Because of the strong wind, the stars spread out into the air, they didn't hit Pidgeotto, so the bird Pokemon kept calm, but this was a mistake.

"And what are you going to do now? You can't attack Pidgeotto while it's up this high," Falkner smirked, "Your Quilava can't fly, so forget about it."

"Quilava can fly!" Hotaru yelled, "Don't underestimate it! Quilava, you know what to do!" she smirked confidently.

The Fire Pokemon nodded. It jumped to one of the stars and then jumped from star to star higher to the sky. "Flame Wheel!" Hotaru commanded.  
Quilava turned itself into a fireball, the flames were covering its body, but this time they formed into two wings. Quilava was carried by the two wings made of flames. It used all of its energy to jump to Pidgeotto and tackled it.

Both Pokemon were falling now. After a few seconds they crashed into the ground with full speed. The Pokemon forced themselves to stand up, Pidgeotto's and Quilava's bodies were shaking and trembling, they reached their limit. Hotaru and Falkner were waiting for the final result. Who would give up first?  
Quilava seemed to break down, but it forced itself to stand. Pidgeotto was defeated first, it landed on the ground completely out of breath and energy. The result was clear.

Jeremy raised his right hand and pointed at Hotaru, "Pidgeotto is unable to fight. Quilava won this battle. The winner of this match is the challenger Hotaru!"

Hotaru sighed and let herself fall down. She sat on her knees. Quilava ran over to her and jumped onto her lap.  
"Good work, I'm so proud of you," she said and stroked it behind its ear. She sighed loudly. That was so close. Both Falkner and Hotaru returned their Pokemon into their Pokevalls. Hotaru stood up and walked over to Falkner. He pulled something out of his shirt pocket.

"Not bad. You are better than I thought. Anyways, because you won this official match, you will get the Zephyr Badge as a prize," he said. Falkner handed her a little silver badge that looked like two wings of a bird.

Hotaru took it proudly, she looked at it and smiled, "Thanks, Falkner," she said with a grin.

"Yes, I've won my first badge!" Hotaru jumped into the air because of her joy.

"Will you go to the next gym now?" Falkner asked her.

Hotaru nodded. "Yes, but first I have to find the way,'' she said.

"I will tell you. The next gym is in Azalea Town. You have to leave Violet City by going south. You will reach Route 32 and some hills and caves, just go through the caves and you will reach Azalea Town. The gym leader in this town is called Bugsy," Falkner told her.

Hotaru smiled. "Thanks. And thanks for the great battle," she said.

The girl said goodbye and left the gym with her Pokemon. In her hands: the Zephyr Badge. She was so proud of it. The first badge she won, it was a special moment. Hotaru couldn't stop smiling and grinning. Looking at it the whole time, she went through Violet City.  
She walked back to the Pokemon Center and gave her Pokemon to Nurse Joy. They deserved to rest now. Hotaru went into one of the rooms for traveling Trainers. She could stay there for the night. In the night, she laid in the bed in her room. Next to her was Shaymin. It was so tired.

"That was a great day, don't you think so?" she asked the green hedgehog Pokemon.

It nodded sleepy. "Yes...it was. And tomorrow..." Shaymin muttered. It almost fell asleep.

"Good night, Shaymin," Hotaru said. Covering the Pokemon with a blanket, she also tried to sleep. Even though it was a great and nice day, she was exhausted.  
Hotaru closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**...**

_**"No!" Hotaru screamed, "Please, don't!" **_

Turning from side to side, Hotaru couldn't find a peaceful sleep. She had a bad dream, a nightmare. Sweat drops rolled over her forehead. Hotaru panted in her sleep. Her eyes were closed tightly and her hands were turned into fists.  
She muttered something silently while sleeping and turning around.

**_Hotaru ran away in her dreams. Darkness was following her and suddenly she fell into an endless darkness. Reaching the cold ground, she was surrounded by cage bars. She was caught. Hotaru's body trembled; her knees and hands were shaking. A cold shiver ran up and down her spine. Hotaru looked around hastily. _**

**_"You can't escape us," some voices said. Hotaru knew these voices._**

**_She saw Team Rocket standing in front of her. She couldn't move or scream anymore._**

**_"We found you, Hotaru," the voices said, "You will never escape us."_**

Hotaru's eyes shot open. Sweat covered her face, she was panting heavily and her hands were still shaking. Hotaru took a deep breath to calm down. "That was just a bad dream...just a bad dream,'' she said to herself. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

She looked at Shaymin, who was still sleeping. It didn't notice Hotaru waking up.

Hotaru sighed silently. She decided to get some fresh air.

She stood up and took her jacket. She put her jacket on and grabbed her pants and shoes. She put her clothes on and left her room silently, she didn't want to wake Shaymin from its slumber. Hotaru sneaked out of her room and along the gangway of the Pokemon Center. She arrived in the entrance hall. It was empty, nobody was in there. Just a weak light came from the infirmary room. Hotaru sneaked out of the Pokemon Center and went along the dark streets of Violet City.  
The town was sleeping. Everyone was at home and asleep. Hotaru was the only person outside.

She walked along a way until she found a bench. She sat down there and sighed, thinking about this nightmare. Team Rocket was hunting her even in her dreams.  
Hotaru closed her eyes for a moment. She hoped to calm down.

Even though she had been awake now, she was tired. So tired and sleepy.

Sensing something, Hotaru opened her eyes again. Mysterious sparks of flew around her.  
They looked like fireflies, but it was actually just light. Hotaru looked into the direction where the sparks came from. She noticed a shadow watching her from the middle of the street. Actually, it was a creature or something like that, but Hotaru was just able to see a shadow. The light sparks surrounded that shadow. Because of the darkness of the night Hotaru couldn't identify it.

"What..."Hotaru mumbled.

The creature jumped away. It already caught Hotaru's interest, so she stood up and followed it. The creature jumped onto the roof of a house. Hotaru watched it jumping from roof to roof. She ran after it.

"Wait!" she yelled.

The mysterious creature didn't listen to her. It ran away, but it seemed to wait for Hotaru to follow it. The girl ran along some streets and ways. She reached a huge bridge which was built in a traditional way. She ran over the bridge, looking for the creature. Under the bridge was water, Hotaru was at the Violet Lake now. In front of her was the famous Sprout Tower. It was built on the other side of the lake. Hotaru looked around, she couldn't see the mysterious creature anymore.

The shadow disappeared.  
"Where is..." Hotaru mumbled. Turning her head, she found the creature again. It was standing on the water of the lake. Now Hotaru was able to get a better look. It was tall and had the form of a huge dog or cat. It had a long, cloudy like mane and was surrounded by weird veils. The light sparks were flying around it.  
Hotaru walked to the shore of the lake. The creature didn't move, it kept watching the girl.

"Who or what are you?" Hotaru asked.

The creature raised its head. It started walking towards to Hotaru. It walked over the water, it seemed like it floated above the water.

It came to Hotaru and stopped about half a meter in front of her. It was much taller than the girl. A blue light surrounded it. Hotaru raised her hand and touched the mysterious creature's nose with the palm of her hand. It seemed to like it.  
"Are you some kind of Pokemon?" Hotaru asked. She felt complete calmness. She didn't even think about the nightmare from before. She was calm, but her heart was pounding fast as the creature touched her hand.

The veils of the majestic creature floated to Hotaru. They seemed to surround her. One of them touched Hotaru's forehead slightly.

Suddenly, Hotaru felt her eyes closing. Darkness came over her. She couldn't do anything against it.

Hotaru drifted into a deep and, this time, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hotaru's Pokemon:**

**-Quilava (Lv 18)  
Flame-Wheel, Flamethrower, Swift, Quick Attack**

**-Sentret (Lv 9)  
Quick Attack, Scratch**

**Stats Badges:  
****-Zephyr Badge  
**

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading ;)  
**

**Please review.  
**

**And, do you know what Pokemon this creature was?  
Well, next time Hotaru will continue her way to Azalea Town, but she wants to take a look at the Ruins of Alph first. But new trouble is waiting for her. Will she meet her greatest fear again?**

Until next time :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!  
Hotaru Natsukawa (c) me!


	11. Ruins, Ghosts and Rockets

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 11: Ruins, Ghosts and Rockets **

Slowly waking up, Hotaru opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, realizing that she wasn't in the Pokemon Center. She saw the ,by a few clouds covered, blue sky. Hotaru laid on something very hard, she sat up.

"Huh?" she looked around sleepy.

Noticing a couple of people around her, she saw that she slept on the bare ground of a street.

"Are you okay, girl?" a woman who stood next to her asked.

Hotaru nooded, still sleepy. She yawned, "Yes, at least I think so. But...what am I doing here?" she asked herself.

"Do you need help?" another person asked.

"No, I'm quite all right," Hotaru said. She stood up, noticing that her back hurt a lot from the sleep on the ground. Hotaru stretched her still tired body and yawned once more. "But why did I sleep here?'' she mumbled to herself. Hotaru started walking towards the Pokemon Center of Violet City. She didn't care about the other peoples' thoughts. Hotaru tried to remember what happened, she just saw a shadow walking on the water in her mind. Hotaru scratched herself on her head and headed for the Center.  
After walking along a few streets she saw the red roof of the Pokemon Center.

"What the hell happened?" Hotaru asked, "I just know that I had a bad dream, woke up and went outside and then...that creature!" she shouted. Now, her memory came back, but it was blurred. The creature she has seen last night.  
Hotaru walked to the Pokemon Center and entered the entrance hall. She walked up the stairs to the first floor and walked along the gangway to her room. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Hotaru!" a voice shouted.

Shaymin jumped directly into her arms and looked at her with a worried face. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you," Shaymin said, almost crying in relief. It snuggled to Hotaru.

"Well..." Hotaru mumbled, "I've been walking around Violet City last night. I saw something really weird," she mumbled silently.

"Weird? What?" Shaymin asked, looking at her curiously.

Hotaru sighed at the memory. It really sounded weird and she didn't want Shaymin to think, that she was crazy. "A Pokemon or so...it looked like a cat or a dog and it had weird veils floating around its body. It walked on the water and then...I don't know, I fell asleep I guess," Hotaru explained. She didn't see that creature correctly, so she couldn't describe it.

Shaymin blinked twice. Its mouth formed into a smirk, "Hihihi. Maybe, you just dreamed about it. Walking on water? Pokemon? Weird veils? That sounds so funny," Shaymin chuckled. After a few seconds it turned into a loud laugh, "Oh, Hotaru, you always make me smile. It's so fun to travel with you," Shaymin said. Soon it noticed Hotaru's kind of angry and annoyed look. It stopped laughing and kept quiet.

"Forget about it," Hotaru said. She placed Shaymin on the bed and taking her backpack. "We will leave Violet City now," Hotaru said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She packed out her clothes. She still wore her pyjama under the jacket and the pants. Hotaru glanced at Shaymin, "Do you mind?" she asked.

"What?" Shaymin raised one eyebrow.

Hotaru lifted her hands with the clothes. Shaymin nodded and turned around, it closed its eyes. Meanwhile, Hotaru took her clothes off and quickly changed into the new ones.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Shaymin asked as it heard the sound of the zipper of Hotaru's jacket.

"Yes..." Hotaru mumbled.

Shaymin turned around and looked at Hotaru kind of confused. I sat down on the bed. "Hey, Hotaru? Why are humans so weird?" it asked.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, picking up her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder.

"I mean your clothing-problem. Why do you wear those things?" the small hedgehog Pokemon asked.

Hotaru sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Not like you, we humans don't have a fur which covers our bodies. So we have to wear clothes like these," the blonde-haired girl explained. She wasn't used to answer such kinds of questions.

A smirk stretched out on Shaymin's mouth. It has got a wicked awesome idea how to annoy its human friend a bit. "And why do want me to close my eyes, when you change your clothes?" the Pokemon asked, "Are you ashamed of showing your body?"

The girl's cheeks became red. Hotaru blushed in a deep shade of red. She turned her back to Shaymin. "That's...because..." she stuttered nervously. She spun around out of the sudden and moved closer to the Pokemon. "Why do you ask such idiotic questions?" she shouted at it angrily. Her whole head became red, she was embarrassed by the Pokemon's curiosity and that embarrassing question.

"Hihi," Shaymin snickered, "That's so cute. I bet you wouldn't be so embarrassed if someone of your kind saw you naked."

Hotaru's head changed the colour. She became all red, she looked like an angry cherry. She glared at Shaymin with one eye and turned her head to it slowly.

"Ehehe..." Shaymin chuckled stupidly. It expected bad things now.

In the gangways of the Pokemon Center was absolute and peaceful silence. Until...

"SHAYMIN!"

The door to the room got kicked open and Shaymin ran out of the room in panic. It was chased by a very angry Hotaru. Shaymin ran to the end of the corridor and jumped onto the banister. It slid down the banister until it reached the entrance hall. Hotaru ran down the stairs and jumped, she grabbed Shaymin and held it in a tight grip in her arms.  
"Take that back!" Hotaru shouted in anger," How dare you..." She noticed a couple of people looking at her confused. Hotaru stood up, smiled and waved with her hand. "Go- good morning," she tried to change the subject. It was an embarrassing situation for her.

Shaymin gasped for air and jumped onto the girl's shoulder. "That was mean," it was offended now.

"I will show what mean is," Hotaru whispered to Shaymin. It was harsh like a threat.

Hotaru walked over to the counter, where Nurse Joy was standing. "Good morning. I wanted to pick up my Pokemon," Hotaru said with a smile. She tried to act normally and not angrily.

"Yes, I'll be back in one second," Nurse Joy replied, walking into the infirmary room. Hotaru leaned on the counter and tapped with her fingers on it.

"Are you still angry?" Shaymin asked, crawling around on her shoulder.

Hotaru glanced at it, "Let's see..." she said. Shaymin gulped. It hid itself under Hotaru's blonde hair, just its nose stuck out.

"Here you go," Nurse Joy came back, holding Hotaru's Pokeballs in her hands. She gave them to Hotaru, who packed them into her backpack.

"Thank you!" Hotaru yelled, running out of the Pokemon Center.  
She walked along the streets of Violet City. Hotaru took her PokeGear and turned on the map function. She looked at it curiously.

"Where are we going? To Azalea Town like Falkner told us?" Shaymin asked, staring at the map.

"No, we will make a layover," Hotaru said.

Shaymin jumped onto her arm and stared with its cute, black and innocent eyes in Hotaru's eyes, "And where?"

**...**

"I don't want to go in there, it's so scary. Let's go somewhere else..." Shaymin's body trembled in fear. It hid itself under Hotaru's hair again.

Hotaru chuckled, "Oh, is someone scared? Don't worry, it's just a ruin. There is nothing dangerous in there," Hotaru said, smirking. She stood in front of a huge stone ruin. Her layover were the Alph Ruins, which weren't far away from Violet City. Hotaru was curious to see them, but Shaymin was scared of the old and abandoned ruins. Honestly, Hotaru wanted to go inside the ruin to scare Shaymin a little bit as revenge.

"Do you think, there are ghosts?" Shaymin asked. The imagination sent a shiver down its little body.

"We will find out," Hotaru said, starting to walk inside.

"Huh?!" Shaymin jumped off of the girl's shoulder and went back to the entrance. It stood there with an angry and scared face. "Without me! I won't go in there!" it put its tongue out.

Hotaru sighed in annoyance, she crossed her arms over her chest and started grinning, "Then wait here. I will look at the ruins by myself. Wait until I come back," Hotaru turned around and disappeared inside the darkness of the ruin. "If you see a ghost, then tell me," she said, bugging Shaymin a bit.

"A g-g-g-ghost?!" Shaymin jumped in fear. It ran into the ruin and followed the girl. Shaymin couldn't see anything, it was even more scared now. "Hotaru? Hotaru? Where are you? Wait for me!" it ran into the darkness without direction. Suddenly, it hit something, Shaymin looked up, "Hotaru?"

"Boo!" A light appeared and showed a scary, ghost-like face

"Aaaahh!" Shaymin screamed in its high-pitched voice.

Realizing after a while that it was Hotaru, Shaymin was so sulky. Hotaru had pulled out her flashlight and waited for a good moment to scare Shaymin. She made a scary face and held it into the light. Shaymin almost became unconscious from this shock. It had tears in its eyes and started crying. "That's so mean! You are so mean, Hotaru!" Shaymin cried.

Hotaru chuckled a bit, "Sorry, but I had to do this. You should have seen your face," she laughed.

Shaymin glared at her with its teary eyes. Immediately, Hotaru stopped laughing, "Okay, sorry," she said.

Hotaru turned around, walking through the old gangway, she light the way up with her flashlight. Shaymin followed closely behind. Suddenly, it had a weird feeling. The feeling of being watched. A shadow appeared behind Shaymin, it turned its head around slowly, it shivered. Turning around, Shaymin saw that there wasn't anything. It gulped. "Hotaru?"

"Yes?" she asked, continuing on her way.

"There is something..." Shaymin shivered, it ran over to Hotaru.

"That's just your imagination. Don't worry," Hotaru said. She looked at the walls of the ruins. They were painted with weird signs and eyes. It looked like a spell. Hotaru held the flashlight to the opposite wall. The signs were in this wall, too. All of them had weird round eyes. Hotaru shivered, "That's kind of scary. It looks like those eyes are watching us,'' she said.

"What does that mean?" Shaymin asked worried.

"Don't worry, that's just a trick to scare intruders," Hotaru said. She walked deeper inside of the ruin. Shaymin looked around, it had the feeling to be watched again.  
Two red glowing eyes appeared behind Shaymin. It shivered and trembled. Shaymin turned around again, it just saw the red eyes for a moment, but they disappeared again.

"Hotaru!" Shaymin screamed, jumping up to Hotaru. It held itself on her jacket and crawled into her top.

"Eeek!" Hotaru screamed. Shaymin scared her almost to death with its action. She jumped around and tried to get Shaymin out of her top. "Get out of there!" she yelled in anger.  
Shaymin stuck its out of the top's neckline. Hotaru jumped in shock, "What the hell are you doing there? You scared me like hell!" she yelled angrily.

"I've seen two eyes! They were watching us!" Shaymin screamed. It snuggled to Hotaru because it was so freaking scared.

A vein appeared on Hotaru's head, she was so angry. Hotaru grabbed Shaymin and placed it on the ground. She stomped along the ruin gangway, "Stop talking this nonsense! You freaking scared me! Don't ever do that again!" she shouted at the small Pokemon. Hotaru walked away, followed by Shaymin again. They came into a huge stone hall. All the walls were painted with those signs and pictures.

Hotaru looked at them closely, "Wow! They must be very old," she said impressed.

Her flashlight started to flicker. The light disappeared and appeared again. Then, it disappeared completely. Hotaru sighed in annoyance, "Great! Now the battery is empty. We have to go back," she said.  
That sentence let Shaymin sigh in relief, it didn't want to be in this scary ruin anymore. Hotaru started walking back, Shaymin went next to her. It shivered as the two red glowing eyes appeared behind it.

"Hotaru," Shaymin stuttered, "There is something behind me."

"I already told you, that is just your imagination,'' Hotaru explained, not even looking at it. "Just come," she hissed. Shaymin ran to the girl and walked closely to her. It touched her leg with its fur.  
Hotaru shivered, "Shaymin, that was you, right?" she asked. She was a bit scared now, too.

"Yes..." Shaymin said.

They continued walking. Again, Shaymin saw a pair of red glowing eyes following them. It gulped, but didn't dare to say something. The eyes disappeared again.

"Shaymin, I told you to stop!" Hotaru hissed.

Shaymin looked at her angrily, "Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"Then go off of my shoulder!" Hotaru hissed in a sharp voice. She turned her head, seeing Shaymin walking right next to her.  
"I'm not on your shoulder," Shaymin said.

A strong shiver went down Hotaru's spine and a sweat drop rolled over her forehead. "When you are there, then what is on my..." she stuttered. Her voice was shaking now. Hotaru slowly turned her head around, biting her lip. She turned her head to the left side, finding something sitting on her shoulder and staring at her with its red glowing eyes.

"Aahhhh!" Hotaru screamed like hell.

She pushed the thing with the red eyes off of her, grabbed Shaymin and ran away. She screamed in fear and ran as fast as possible.

"See!" Shaymin said, "I told you, there were red eyes!"

"I know!" Hotaru screamed, running along the gangway.

"E-hem!" Shaymin made a fake coughing, "Do you want to say something?" it looked at Hotaru, raising its nose.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! You were right and I didn't listen to you!" Hotaru yelled. She ran around a corner and along the next corridor. "Where are we?" she yelled. They got lost inside of the ruin. Hotaru ran around with no direction and no plan where to go.  
"Damn, we got lost!" Hotaru yelled.

"What?" Shaymin asked, "Seriously?"

With the hedgehog Pokemon in her arms, Hotaru ran around the next corner. She was a light at the end of the gangway.

"There is the exit!" she shouted and ran towards the light. Just a few meters more and they were out of this scary place. Or maybe...? Hotaru almost reached the light, but suddenly she noticed that the light was moving. it was just the light of a flashlight! She tried to stop, but crashed into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Hotaru mumbled, rubbing her hurting arm. She stood up and looked at the person she crashed into. Her eyes went wide and she changed the color from pale to chalk-like white. "Oh...holy..." Hotaru stuttered.

"Hey, you little brat! Can't you see!" a women with long purple yelled. She wore a a uniform with black high boots, black gloves and a white shirt and a white short skirt. A crimson red 'R' was painted on her shirt.  
Next to the woman was a man standing, who had blue hair and wore almost the same uniform with the red 'R', he carried a Meowth on his shoulder. Hotaru looked at both of the person, glaring at the red 'R' on their uniforms.

"You...are..." Hotaru's voice was shaking.

"Stupid girl! Why are you running?" the blue-haired man asked, "Jessie, are you okay?" he asked, bending down to the woman.

"You...you are..." Hotaru stuttered, she didn't finish her sentence.

"...Team Rocket..."Shaymin added.

"Hah! You know the famous Team Rocket? Perfect!" the woman said with a smirk.

Suddenly, they jumped backwards, standing together now.

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman called Jessie said.

"And make it double!" the man added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unit all peoples within our nations!'

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!''

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The woman said her name.

"James!" the man with the blue hair introduced himself.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James added.

The Meowth jumped in the middle of the two persons. "Meowth! That's right!"

Hotaru blinked a few times. She was a bit confused now, "So...you are Team Rocket?" she asked, pointing between all of them.

Jessie and James nodded at the same time. "Yes, little girl!" Jessie yelled, putting her hands on her hips, "You have no chance against us! Surrender yourself right now and maybe we will show mercy!"

"Hotaru, I think they are kidding us," Shaymin whispered to Hotaru.

"Hotaru!?" James shouted as he heard the name. His expression changed into a thoughtful one and he started tapping on his chin with his finger. "The name 'Hotaru' reminds me of something, but I can't remember what it was..." he said.  
Hotaru shivered. Team Rocket was standing right in front of her. She became nervous. Hotaru slowly turned around and tried to sneak away silently.

"Ah! It was the name of that girl Team Rocket is after!" Jessie smirked.

Hotaru jumped at the sentence and squeaked. She turned her head to the trio, who was smirking at her evilly. Hotaru got a bad feeling, but she couldn't explain what kind of feeling.

"So you are that girl! We've had a lot of trouble because of you!" Jessie yelled, pointing at Hotaru.

Hotaru smirked in a kind of stupid way, she scratched herself on her head. "Oh, well...um...actually..." Hotaru stuttered but w as cut off as a stronger shiver went down her spine. She turned her head around and saw this pair of red shining eyes. Hotaru gulped, she trembled.

"What...what is that?" Jessie asked, stepping backwards.

"I don't know..." Hotaru stuttered scared. Her knees were shaking heavily.

Team Rocket stepped back a meter. "That looks scary...really scary...too scary..." James shivered.

"Run!" Shaymin yelled in panic.

Hotaru started dashing through the ruins together with Team Rocket. All of them were so afraid of that thing with the red eyes, which was following them. Screaming their little souls out of their bodies, the Rocket agents and the blonde-haired girl with her Shaymin ran through the old stone gangway. Hotaru glanced backwards, seeing that ghost-like thing chasing after her.

"Where is the exit?" Shamin asked, holding itself on Hotaru's shoulder.

"I don't know!" Hotaru shouted, "Wait..." she stopped running and looked at the signs on the wall, "I know, where we are. We went past that wall before!" Hotaru exclaimed. She sprinted along the gangway and ran around the next corner, finding a huge light. Hotaru dashed towards the light, followed by the Team Rocket agents and their Meowth. They reached the exit and found themselves in the outside. They sighed in relief.

"Aaaah!" Shaymin screamed suddenly. That thing with the red eyes had followed them. Hotaru, James, Jessie, Meowth and Shaymin were crawling away. That scary thing hopped closer to them, causing Hotaru, Jessie and James to tremble in fear.  
"Please...don't eat me...I'm sorry for waking you up, you ghost thing.." Shaymin begged. It curled itself up to a ball in Hotaru's arms.

The scary creature with the red eyes jumped out of the ruin's shadow. It showed its real form. The creature had red and yellow wings, a sharp beak and green feathers. It was just a ...Natu?

"Huh..." Hotaru raised one eyebrow.

"That's a Natu," James said.

Silence was there, dead and embarrassing silence. Everybody was so ashamed of himself, because of getting scared of a little Natu.

"And I was running for my life because of that thing?" Hotaru mumbled to herself, "That's so embarrassing..."

"Team Rocket got afraid of that Pokemon?" Jessie yelled in anger. She jumped to her feet and yelled at the Natu,"Hey, you! You scared us to death! Was that some kind of joke?You will regret that!" she shouted angrily.

"Yes! Nobody scares Team Rocket and gets away with that!" James added.

Hotaru actually ignored the Rocket agents' statements, she just sighed. She pulled out her Pokedex and opened it. The digital voice gave her some information about the green bird Pokemon Natu, "Natu, the psychic-bird Pokemon. It usually forages for food on the ground but may, on rare occasions, hop onto branches to peck at shoot," the Pokedex voice explained.

"Okay, well I guess it just saw us as intruders," Hotaru said, standing up. She pushed the dust off her clothes and looked at Natu, smiling. She had already forgotten her fear as she saw the red glowing eyes of the small bird. As she found out the truth, she had to smile over her own fear.

"Hotaru, watch out!" Shaymin yelled.

Hotaru didn't notice that Jessie had freed her Pokemon out of its Pokeball. A giant purple snake, an Arbok surprised Hotaru. It wrapped its body around the girl and pressed the oxygen out of her.

"Hah!" Jessie pointed at Hotaru triumphantly, "If we bring you back, we will get a high commission! We will be rich!"

"As if...aah..." Hotaru yelped in pain as Arbok tightened its grip. She couldn't move.

"I will help you!" Shaymin said, "Shaaay..." it prepared itself for an Energy Ball attack. A green ball made of energy developed in front of its mouth. "Miii-" Shaymin groaned painfully as Arbok caught it with its tail. The same happened to it like to Hotaru. The snake got them in its tight grip. Hotaru and Shaymin struggled, but without success.

"I just need to...reach...the..." Hotaru coughed. She tried to grab her Pokeball but couldn't reach it. She felt her mind become dark because of not being able to breathe.

"That was easier than I thought," James crossed his arms.

That sentence let Hotaru shiver, she didn't want to be caught by Team Rocket, she didn't want to end as experiment again. Tears began to develop in her eyes, she closed them tightly, "No...please..." Hotaru stuttered in fear. She bit her lip.

"Finish her off," Jessie commanded.

Her Arbok pressed the rest of oxygen out of Hotaru, she didn't struggle anymore. She was too weak now.  
Suddenly Arbok squealed in pain and let go of Hotaru and Shaymin, they fell to the ground and gasped for air. Natu rescued them, it had pecked Arbok with its sharp beak. The snake backed away.

"N-Natu..." Hotaru coughed. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stand up. "Thanks, Natu," she said. Hotaru grabbed one of her Pokeballs and threw it into the air. Quilava appeared and growled. Flames covered its back.

"Huh...what...Arbok! Stop crying! Attack!" Jessie yelled at her Pokemon which waved with its now hurting tail. Arbork immediately dashed towards Hotaru.

"Quilava, Flamethrower!" Hotaru commanded.

Quilava stopped Arbok with a huge flame. It was caught in the middle of a fire and couldn't find a way of escape.

"Now, Quick Attack!" Hotaru yelled.

The fire hedgehog Pokemon ran into the fire and tackled Arbok forcefully. The purple snake tried to block Quilava's attack with its long tail but Quilava was too fast and easily dodged it. The Fire Pokemon tackled it over and over until Arbok was out of energy.

Jessie gritted her teeth and grabbed her partner's collar, "What are you just standing there? Do I have to do everything alone?" she yelled at James, shaking him around.

"Sorry," James mumbled. He took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it, "Go, Weezing!"

A Poison Type Pokemon appeared, it looked like two purple poison gas forms. Hotaru bit her lip. She grabbed another Pokeball and threw it into the air. She sent her Sentret out for battling. The weasel Pokemon growled and hissed, also Quilava. The weasel Pokemon and the fire hedgehog Pokmon stood in front of Hotaru, protecting her.

"Don't underestimate us!" Hotaru shouted, "Sentret, Quilava, use Quick Attack!"

Both Pokemon dashed towards the opponents. They changed their sides every second and jumped from left to right and right to left. Nobody could see which Pokemon attacked first and from which direction. Suddenly, Quilava tackled Weezing from the left side and Sentret crashed into Arbok from the right. Both of Team Rocket's Pokemon crashed into each other.

"Quilava, Flame-Wheel!" Hotaru commanded.

Her Fire Pokemon turned itself into a fireball. It jumped to Weezing and Arbok and hit them with all of its might. Team Rocket's Pokemon were almost defeated.

"No, Arbok!" Jessie yelled.

James waved with his fists, "Weezing! Don't give up yet!"

Hotaru smirked. She glanced at Shaymin which nodded with a grin. Shaymin jumped into Hotaru's hands and the girl threw the Pokemon over to the opponents. Shaymin concentrated and collected a lot of energy. The flowers on its head began to shine in a bright pinkish light.  
"Mii..."

"What..is that thing doing?" Jessie asked. She stepped back.

"Now," Hotaru said, "Seed Flare!"

"Mii!" Shaymin exclaimed, releasing all the energy it had collected. It caused a giant explosion and the shock wave of it was huge. Everything was covered in smoke because of the explosion. Team Rocket and their Pokemon were blown into the air.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled at the same time, disappearing behind the horizon.

Hotaru sighed in relief and let herself fall onto her knees. Shaymin, Sentret and Quilava ran over to her and snuggled to their Trainer.  
"Oh dear...what was that?" Hotaru mumbled to herself. She turned her head around and saw Natu standing a few meters behind her. "Hey, Natu," Hotaru said, "Thanks for your help."  
She stared at the green and red bird Pokemon which also stared at her. It was a battle of staring and not blinking. After a couple of minutes, Hotaru stood up, "Let's go, Sentret."

"Huh? What are you doing?" Shaymin asked surprised.

"I want to catch that Natu,"Hotaru explained, "Sentret, use Scratch!"

Sentret didn't hesitate, it ran over to Natu and jumped to it. Before it could scratch it with its sharp claws Natu disappeared suddenly. After a second it disappeared behind Sentret.

"That was Teleport!" Hotaru said, "Be careful, Sentret! Behind you!"

Natu already attacked, it pecked Sentret with its beak and chased it around the whole place. The direction of the chase changed as Sentret became too angry and chased after Natu with its sharp claws.  
Natu waved with its small wings and created a dark fog which covered the whole area. hotaru couldn't see what happened in there, "That is...Nigh Shade," she mumbled.

Suddenly, Sentret was thrown out of the fog. It laid on the ground defeated.

The fog disappeared and Natu was seen again.

Hotaru took her Pokeball and returned Sentret into it. "Now, it's your turn, Qui..." Hotaru looked at Quilava first, but then she turned to Shaymin. A brilliant idea came into her mind. She looked at Shaymin, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Shaymin asked.

Hotaru leaned her head to the side, "Maybe...you could..." she mumbled, folding her hands.

"Okay, okay," Shaymin said, it went over to Natu. Shaymin collected energy in front of its mouth and created an Energy Ball. The attack hit Natu and defeated it immediately.  
Hotaru took an empty Pokemon and threw it to Natu. The Pokeball opened and Natu disappeared into it.

The Pokeball moved a bit and blinked.

Hotaru watched it curiously and excited.

After a while, the Pokeball stopped moving. Natu was caught in it. Hotaru went to it and took the red and white ball. She held it into the air.  
"Yes! I've caught a Natu!" she jumped in joy.

"Ehem..." Shaymin made a fake cough.

Hotaru blinked a few times, she smiled, "Sorry, we caught a Natu...'' she said. The girl released Natu again, the bird Pokemon shook itself to realize the situation. Hotaru bent down to it. "Welcome in out team, Natu," she said, holding her hand in front of the bird Pokemon. Natu held its wing against her hand and jumped twice.

Hotaru smiled and stood up, she returned her Quilava into the Pokeball and packed it into her backpack. Natu hopped onto her shoulder, before she couldn't even take its Pokeball.

"Seems like I have another traveler on my shoulder," she said. Shaymin also jumped onto her other shoulder. Hotaru started walking away, she took a last look at the Alph Ruins. Hotaru went away and continued on her way to Azalea Town together with a new friend.

The walk through the forest just started, again.

"Do you believe, that they were from Team Rocket?" Shaymin asked, "I think, they were two cosplayers who got lost."

Hotaru chuckled, "Cosplayers...funny. But true, those two were weird. I can't imagine Team Rocket having such ...weird and chaotic people as agents. I mean they would destroy their own reputation. Even just with that...weird motto," she said.

A couple of seconds passed.

"Hey, Shaymin?" Hotaru asked.

Shaymin looked at her, "Yes?"

"Am I hallucinating or did Team Rocket's Meowth really talk?" she asked.

* * *

**Phew, chapter 11 done.  
Thanks for reading, please review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!**


	12. Sunny day

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 12: Sunny day**

"When will we arrive in Azalea Town?" Shaymin asked, panting.

"I don't know..." Hotaru groaned, walking along a dusty path.

The sun shined, it was an awfully hot day. Continuing on her way to Azalea Town, Hotaru panted as much as Shaymin did and she was the one who carried the small hedgehog Pokemon. Shaymin hid itself under Hotaru's hair to stay in the shadow. Hotaru also walked in the shadows of some trees but the heat was still terrible. Hotaru wiped the sweat drops off her forehead.

"Do we still have something to drink?" Shaymin asked, curiously.

Hotaru nodded, she took her backpack off her shoulder and pulled out a bottle which was filled with water. Actually, there was not much water left. The blond-haired Trainer held the bottle to Shaymin and let it drink the rest. Shaymin swallowed the warm fluid hastily, some drops dropped down from its small mouth.

"What about you? Do we have another bottle?" Shaymin asked worried.

"No," Hotaru shook her head, "That was the only one I had. We have to fill it with water again, but we need to find a lake or a river where we can get some."

Shaymin groaned. "And where is the next river?"

Hotaru took her PokeGear from her backpack and turned it on. She turned on the map function, searching for her current location. Hotaru saw a small blue point on the map which meant water but not that water Hotaru needed. It was just the sea.

"There is just a bridge leading over the sea," Hotaru explained.

"But that means water! Finally! I'm already-" Shaymin's eyes went wide in surprise.

Hotaru packet the PokeGear away. "No, sea means saltwater. We can't drink that,'' she explained. "If you drink salty water, you'll just get thirstier and that doesn't help at all."

Shaymin sighed, letting itself fall down. Hotaru caught it in her arms and placed it on her shoulder again. She continued walking along that path. The sun shined so brightly and so hot that Shaymin was out of breath even though it didn't have to walk. Hotaru sighed loudly. She walked over to a shadowy place and let herself fall down.

"I'm so tired..." Hotaru panted. She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes for a bit.

The sound of rustling leaves and the twittering of some bird Pokemon echoed through the area. A slight breeze let Hotaru's hair dance around. The breeze felt great at this hot day.

Shaymin looked up to the girl. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..." Hotaru mumbled. "Eeek!" Hotaru squeaked as Shaymin bit in her arm. She looked at the hedgehog Pokemon angrily, "What was that for? Are you out of your mind?" Hotaru hissed. The little bite joke wasn't funny for hear.

"Dirty little liar," Shaymin grinned, winking with its eyes quickly. "I know you are thinking about these people from Team Rocket. You can't lie to me. So, what's wrong?" the green and white hedgehog asked.

"Damn, that hurts!" Hotaru growled, rubbing her arm. She glared at the Pokemon in her lab, raising one eyebrow. "Okay, yes. I'm thinking about these idiots from yesterday, but why the hell did you bite me? If I don't want to tell you about it, then it's not your business," Hotaru snapped annoyed. "I still don't believe that they were from Team Rocket. Either it was just a bad joke or I hallucinated when we've been in that stone ruin," the girl said.

"But you caught a Natu in these ruins. So, it wasn't a hallucination, it was real. Also these idiots," Shaymin rolled with its eyes, "Maybe, Team Rocket just wanted to scare you a bit."

Hotaru scratched her chin, "They scared me almost to death. But...actually.. hey, I wonder how Natu is doing," Hotaru said, taking her backpack. She grabbed her Pokemon and pressed the small button, the Pokeball opened and Natu appeared in a white light. It cleaned its feathers with its beak and turned to Hotaru. It hopped in front of her and stared into the girl's eyes. Hotaru shivered slightly. She was a bit scared of the ghost-like eyes.

"Hey,...Natu..." Hotaru said.

The Pokemon didn't stop glaring. Hotaru waved with her hand in front of the Pokemon's eyes. It didn't move or wink. Hotaru leaned her head to the sight, watching the green bird Pokemon. It still didn't move.

"Is it dead?" Shaymin asked.

"No...or?" Hotaru mumbled. She carefully touched Natu on its head but it didn't react. Suddenly, Natu disappeared. Hotaru leaned backwards. "What the...where is Natu?" she asked, looking around. She found something sitting on her head. It was Natu, it just used Teleport to scare its Trainer a bit. Hotaru chuckled, she stroked her Pokemon on its head, it seemed to enjoy it. The trainer carefully took the small bird in her hands and placed it on her arm.

"Well, it's the first day in our team for you, isn't it?" Hotaru said to the bird Pokemon. She grabbed the other Pokeballs out of her backpack and released Sentret and Quilava. "Welcome to our team," Hotaru smiled.  
Natu jumped to the ground and watched Quilava and Sentret. The Pokemon were also kind of afraid of Natu's glare but it seemed they got along with each other very well. Hotaru smiled, her Pokemon cuddled to her.

"You know how the moment could get perfect?" Shaymin whispered with a grin.

"Hm?" Hotaru asked. "How?"

"With fresh water," Shaymin closed its eyes, dreaming about the cold fluid.

"True," Hotaru sighed and leaned back again.

Natu listened to their little talk, it's eyes started to glow in a red light. Suddenly, two bottles filled with water fell from the sky and one of them fell onto Hotaru's head. She winced in pain and rubbed her now injured head. "What the...hm?'' Hotaru looked at the bottles. She wondered where they came from. Hotaru looked at Natu. "Natu, did you just use Teleport at these bottles?" she asked curiously.

The bird Pokemon nodded and waved with its wings. Its eyes were glowing again. More bottle fell from the sky. Hotaru screamed and jumped away, also her Pokemon. They didn't want to get hit by the bottles. About thirty bottles willed with fresh water were teleported to this place now.  
Hotaru sighed. "We will get into trouble if these bottles belong to someone," she said. "Can you teleport them back?"

"But leave three for us!" Shaymin interrupted.

"Shaymin!" Hotaru snapped, "That's stealing. We didn't pay for the water."

"But if nobody knows..." Shaymin mumbled. "And we don't have to tell someone...and it's so hot right now..."

Hotaru crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, because we are really thirsty at the moment, it should be okay...but just one bottle," Hotaru sighed.

"Two!" Shaymin argued.

"Shaymin!" Hotaru hissed angrily at the Pokemon.

Shaymin rolled with its eyes, "Okay, okay. You don't have to yell at me."

"Sorry, Natu. Can you teleport them back?" Hotaru asked the same question again but this time without interruption. The green bird shook its head, actually its whole body.  
The blonde-haired Trainer shrugged with her shoulders, "Great...I hope nobody miss the bottles," she said. Hotaru took one of the bottles, opened it and swallowed the cool water down her throat. The cold water was the right thing now. Hotaru held the bottle to her Pokemon which also drank a lot from the water. Shaymin swallowed the rest. After one minute the first bottle was empty.

"This is hea..." Hotaru stopped talking as she noticed two people coming along that path. A woman with long pink hair and a man with blue hair. Between them was a Meowth walking. With other words, it was Team Rocket. Hotaru's eyelid twitched, "Oh, no. Not these guys..." she muttered annoyed.

"Am I dreaming?" James asked as he walked past Hotaru, seeing the mass of bottles.

Team Rocket also seemed to be dried up.

"Do you mean these...no, you are not dreaming!" Jessie shouted and jumped to the bottles. She took one and drank all of it. James and Meowth did exactly the same. Hotaru watched everything with wide eyes. She stood up slowly, placed Shaymin on her shoulder and tried to sneak away together with her Pokemon.  
"I almost died!" Jessie laughed, taking another bottle.

"Hey, isn't that our little target?" James asked, pointing at Hotaru who sneaked away.

Hotaru shivered as she heard his statement. She slowly turned around and waved with her hand. "Oh...uh...hello..." she stuttered with a shaking voice. "I di-didn't expect to see you here..." she mumbled.

"That's a surprise for us, too," James said, swallowing the water.

"Well...I'm in hurry..." Hotaru stuttered. "So...see you..."

She tried to run away again but suddenly Jessie grabbed the hood of Hotaru's jacket and pulled her back. "Not so fast, little girl. You caused us a lot of trouble yesterday. And after our 'flight' where you sent us we fell into a tree where my fingernail broke. That was all your fault. You. will. regret. this," Jessie hissed. Hotaru shivered, she squeaked as Jessie pulled on her jacket again.

"Okay, I'm really sorry for the explosion and ending you to a uncomfortable flight...and that your damn fingernail broke..." Hotaru mumbled the last part silently with a hint of annoyance. "But I'm really in hurry now. We should talk about this when we meet again...and I hope that this will never happen..." she said the last words more to herself.

"Now, we finally caught you!" Meowth laughed in an evil voice.

Shaymin winked a couple of times. "See? You didn't hallucinate. That Meowth is really talking," Shaymin whispered into Hotaru's ear.

"Don't try to..." Jessie said triumphantly but was cut of by Hotaru.

"Sssh! Do you hear that?" Hotaru asked as she heard something. A slight noise caught her attention. Team Rocket carefully listened to every sound which came from the forest behind them. Something was buzzing. That sound was coming closer to Team Rocket and Hotaru. The Trainer girl gulped, she suspected bad things.  
"Well...goodbye..." Hotaru said, grabbing her Pokemon Shaymin and Natu and running away.

"Wait! You little ..." Jessie shouted. She turned around as the buzzing became louder. A group of Beedrill was behind her, James and Meowth. The two agents and the cat Pokemon started to scream and ran away. They dashed into the same direction like Hotaru with the group of Beedrill after them.  
Hotaru ran for her life, she jumped over roots and stones, she didn't stop. "I hate these Beedrill!" she cursed. "Why do they always have to chase after us? What's wrong with them?" Hotaru growled while sprinting.

"I don't know!" Shaymin yelled in its high-pitched voice. "Stop complaining, just run!" it screamed.

"What do you think I'm doing the whole time?" Hotaru dashed through the forest. She slowed down and stopped as she saw a steep slope in front of her but her reaction came too late. Hotaru slit down that slope, she squeaked the whole time until she came to the end of the slope. Hotaru jumped into a nearby bush to hide herself. She heard the buzzing from the Beedrill group again and some known screams. Suddenly someone else jumped into the plant; it was Team Rocket. They also were hiding from the dangerous bug Pokemon.  
"What are you.." Hotaru tried to say but Jessie and James quickly covered her mouth.

"Quiet!" James hissed silently.

The buzzing became louder for a while. Hotaru, Shaymin and Team Rocket didn't even dare to breathe in that time. The buzzing became quieter after a while but the Beedrill were still around in the area. Hotaru pulled her knees up to her chest.

"They are still here..." Shaymin whispered with its trembling voice.

"I know," Hotaru replied. She looked at Team Rocket kind of confused. "Are you really Team Rocket?" she asked silently.

"What a stupid-" Jessie yelled at her but James covered her mouth and mentioned her to be silent. Jessie gulped but she spoke more silent now. "What a stupid question. We are some of the bests Rocket agents ever," Jessie boasted.

"Aha, you were running away from a Natu," Hotaru reminded them at teh event in the Alph Ruins.

Jessie growled and James' cheeks became red. "Hey!" James protested. "You were also running away. I swear, if the Beedrill are away I will show you that you have no chance against us," he boasted. Hotaru was rather unimpressed. She remembered Team Rocket as cold-hearted, sinister and evil. Right the opposite of these three chaotic idiots.

"Who..."

"Sshhh!" Jessie covered Hotaru's mouth. Two Beedrill flew past the plant where they were hiding. It was so close. After the Beedrill flew to another place the purple-haired woman let go of the girl. Both of them sighed in relief.

"Who sent you two?" Hotaru asked.

"Eh-hem..." Meowth crossed his arms. It looked at Hotaru angrily.

"Sorry, I mean... you three..." she corrected while rolling her eyes.

"Well... two high-ranked officers of Team Rocket who were seemingly commissioned by a Rocket scientist. We don't know who, we just got the job to catch you," Jessie explained. "But that's top secret."

"Ah, top secret." Hotaru nodded uninterested. As the words 'high-ranked officers' and 'Rocket scientist' get through her mind a strong shiver was sent down her spine. She bit her lip. "Not them..." she stuttered.

"Hey, you look sick," James said as Hotaru's face turned green from her memory.

She shook her head and noticed some Beedrill flying in their near again. Hotaru looked at Natu what was sitting in her lap, a brilliant came into her mind. She smiled. She connected herself with Natu's mind without Team Rocket noticing it. _"Natu, is it possible to teleport us all to a different place?" _She asked her Pokemon mentally.  
The small bird Pokemon nodded. Team Rocket wondered about the Pokemon's movement.

"Then, bye-bye," Hotaru waved with her hand and smiled.

"_Teleport!" s_he commanded mentally. Natu's eyes started to glow in a blue color and suddenly Hotaru, Shaymin and Natu disappeared.

Jessie's, James' and Meowth's eyes went wide in surprise.

Somewhere else Hotaru and her Pokemon just appeared. They appeared out of the nowhere in front of a Pokemon Center.  
"Wow, what a trip," Hotaru sighed. She turned around, seeing the Pokemon Center in front of her. She smiled and walked inside the entrance hall. About seven other Trainers standing in front of the counter. They were kind of angry for some reason.

"Please, we don't know how the bottles disappeared," Nurse Joy tried to calm them down.

"That's not possible! How can they just disappear?" one Trainer yelled angrily.

Hotaru stepped into the crowd of people, turning to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me? Did something happen here?" she asked.

Nurse Joy sighed and nodded. "Yes. All the water bottles of all Trainers disappeared. And it's such a hot day, they are so angry. But nobody saw these bottles," she explained.

Suddenly Hotaru gulped. Now, she knew where the bottles which where teleported by Natu came from. Looking around, she saw the angry faces of the people. Hotaru slowly grabbed Natu's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon into it. She walked away again.

"Oh, do you want me to take care of your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

Hotaru shook her head hastily. "No, I just wanted to take a break from my trip to Azalea Town," Hotaru explained with a shaking voice. She quickly walked out of the Pokemon and walked along another path. As soon as the Pokemon Center was out of her sight, she sighed loudly.

"I hope they won't find out why the bottles disappeared," she said.

"True," Shaymin mumbled, sitting on her shoulder.

Hotaru continued on her way to Azalea Town without thinking what happened on this day. She walked along another dusty path. Slowly the trees in the area became less and rocks covered the landscape. Hotaru took her backpack from her shoulders and grabbed her PokeGear. She turned on the map function.  
"Looks like we are in the near of the Union Cave," she said, looking at the map. "We just have to go through it and we will arrive in Azalea Town," she explained.

"Finally," Shaymin sighed.

Hotaru smiled and walked along the rocky path until a huge stone wall appeared in front of her. A cave was inside the wall. Hotaru took Quilava's Pokeball and released the Pokemon.

"Quilava, we need some light. Please help us with your flames," she said.

The fire hedgehog nodded and concentrated. Flames and fire covered its back. It walked into the cave and Hotaru followed her Pokemon. Water dropped from the stone ceiling. It was cold and dark in that cave, the only light came from Quilava's flames.

"How long do you think it will take?" Shamin asked.

"Maybe...one or two hours.." Hotaru said, honestly she didn't know either. She just hoped she would get out of this cave very soon.

**...**

"One or two hours?" Shamin yelled.

Hotaru almost crawled out of the cave. She finally reached the exit. It was already evening and the sky changed its color to a dark blue one. The moon already shined.  
As the girl came in the outside a wave of heat hit her.

"Wow, even here it's horrible warm," Hotaru said, wiping the sweat of her face. She walked along a little way in the middle of a huge meadow. The plants and flowers on the meadow were already withered. That was strange, this area was famous for the strong rainfalls. But this time everything was withered.  
Hotaru already saw the roof of some houses. She started running to the town but her eyes went wide.

"What the..." Hotaru mumbled as she saw the town.

It was dry, hot and without life. All people were in their houses. The heat in the town was terrible.

"What happened here?" Hotaru asked.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter wasn't really interesting or exciting but I need some time for the story development.  
But still I hope you like it.  
**

**Please review^^**

**Next time Hotaru will find about the secret with the Slowpoke spring and some known enemies.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!** **Hotaru Natsukawa (c) Me!**


	13. The Slowpoke Well

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 13: The Slowpoke Well**

"That's weird," Hotaru said as she entered the Pokemon Center in Azalea Town late in the evening. Some Trainers sat on the couches with their Pokemon and all of them seemed to be very exhausted by the hot weather. Nurse Joy stood behind the counter. Waving with a fan in her hand, she waved some cool air to her face. Even the heat in the Pokemon Center was terrible. Hotaru walked over to the Pokemon nurse.

"Excuse me," Hotaru started. "What happened here?"

Nurse Joy just sighed. "The weather. It didn't rain since weeks and it's so hot outside. It isn't normal for this area but we all don't know what caused this terrible heat," she explained. "Actually we are waiting for the rain period but all of the Slowpoke disappeared."

Hotaru raised one eyebrow. "Slowpoke? But what do the Slowpoke have to do with the rain?" she asked.

"It's said that the Slowpoke's yawning create rain clouds. And every year at this time the Slowpoke come out and actually create the rain with their yawning. It's actually a legend but it's said that it really happened a long time ago. And this year... I don't know...I hope the legend is true and the Slowpoke can help us..." Nurse Joy sighed and closed her eyes. A sweat drop rolled down her forehead. "Something has to happen. Almost all springs dried up and our water resources are becoming scarce."

"That's bad," Hotaru mumbled, she was already caught in her thoughts. She tried to think about a way how to get more water and how to find the Slowpoke. Hotaru sighed loudly. She was too tired now. "I need to sleep," she mumbled under her breath.  
"You can choose a room, we don't have many visitors today," Nurse Joy replied.

Hotaru nodded tiredly. "Thank you," she said and walked down to the corridor with the rooms for visiting Trainers. Hotaru opened the first door, a huge wave of heat hit her face. It was horrible. Hotaru walked in and closed the door. She went over to the bed and let herself fall onto the mattress. She sighed into the pillow. Shaymin crawled onto her back and placed itself into a sleeping position.

"Hey, you don't really want to sleep there?" Hotaru turned her head to the hedgehog Pokemon while raising her eyebrow.

No response. Shaymin has already fallen asleep. It snored silently, then the snoring became louder and louder. Hotaru's eyelid twitched, she took the pillow and held it over her head. It didn't take long until she fell asleep, too.

**...The next day...**

Hotaru yawned loudly as she walked through Azalea Town. It was still hot and the air was dry. Nobody was seen on the streets, the city was similar to a ghost town.

"Hey, where do you want to go?" Shaymin asked, crawling on top of the girl's shoulder.

Hotaru stretched her still tired body. "To the gym. I want to challenge the gym leader," she said. Hotaru went to the end of the town and after a while she saw the building of the gym. The sign 'Azalea Gym' hung above the the entrance gate. Hotaru stepped in front of the huge door and her expression changed immediately. Her look became an angry and disappointed one. A small sign with 'Gym closed' written on it was on the door. Hotaru sighed and face-palmed her forehead. She wanted to challenge the leader so badly and now? It was no use, she had to wait until they would open the gym again.

"Why do you want to battle the gym leader so fast? I mean we have a lot of time," Shaymin said.

The girl's expression changed again. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this place here. I just want to get the badge and then go away from here as fast as possible," Hotaru muttered but with a serious voice. She turned her hands into fist unconsciously. She sensed a great danger coming soon. The feeling in her stomach was clear.

Shaymin turned its head as it heard someone stepping behind them.

"So you want to fight against Bugsy?" A deep male voice said.

Hotaru turned around, seeing an old man with grayish hair standing in front of her. He wore a traditional blue kimono shirt. The man crossed his arms. "I'm sorry but as long as it is so hot Bugsy won't accept a challenge," the man said.

"Bugsy? Is he the gym leader?" Hotaru asked him.

The man nodded. "Yes. But at the moment he isn't in the gym. He tries to find out where the Slowpoke are. That's much more important for everyone now," the gray-haired man told her. He nodded at his own statement.

Hotaru raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me...who are you?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Kurt. I'm smith, my specialty are Pokeballs I make out of Apricorns," he introduced himself.

"Apricorns? You mean these fruits?" Hotaru asked. She remembered that she saw a lot of Apricorns before. "And what's so special about these Pokeballs?" the girl asked.

"What's so spe..." Kurt started laughing loudly what confused Hotaru a bit. She glanced at Shaymin and in the same time the Pokemon at her. They wondered about Kurt's reaction and sudden laughing. "Th..that was funny. Follow me, I will show what I'm talking about," he said, walking away. Hotaru ran after him quickly. He seemed to be very nice so she decided to go with him. They went out of Azalea Town through a part of a small forest and to some hills. The meadows were dried up and all leaves of the trees which were standing there were dry. Hotaru found some Apricorn-tree fields as she looked around, the different fruits were in blue, pink and in black colors. Some of them had already fallen to the ground because of the lack of water. "As long as the springs are dry I can't make more Pokeball's. The Apricorns need water a lot of water for their growth. If they don't get enough the quality of my Pokeballs are terrible. You know I just use the best Apricorns-," Kurt explained while walking. He winked once but suddenly, a loud cracking sound came from his back. Kurt winced in pain and stopped. Hotaru ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"No..." Kurt growled. "My back hurts again. I've had an accident a few years ago and since then my back hurts when I'm walking a lot."

Hotaru helped him with walking. "I will help you. You just have to say where to go," she said. Kurt pointed at the top of the hill. Hotaru's mouth dropped open, now she knew why his back hurt so much. Hotaru walked up to the hill with Kurt, she panted. The brightly shining sun didn't make the situation any better. "_A lift would be great...what am I talking about. We are in the middle of the nature!"_ the girl thought. As they reached the top of the hill, she saw a wooden house. It was built in the traditional way and smoke came out of the house's chimney.

"That's my home..." Kurt winced again.

They came to the house and Kurt leaned against the door frame. He felt horrible pains running through his back.

Suddenly the door opened and hit Kurt. Hotaru stepped back in shock and held her hand on her mouth. Shaymin's eyes went wide at the event. A small girl stepped out of the house, she had red-brownish hair which was bound into two ponytails, the girl was about ten years old. She raised one eyebrow as she noticed Kurt behind the door. "Grandpa! You shouldn't go around the town in this heat. It isn't good for your health," the small girl said.  
Kurt's face was red from the hit with the door. Now he didn't think about his back, he had another pain to handle. "I...know," he stuttered. "Sorry, Maisy." Kurt shook his head and rubbed his now hurting nose. He patted the small girl's head and turned to Hotaru after a while. "That's Maisy, my granddaughter. Maisy, this is..." Kurt stuttered, looking at Hotaru. He forgot that he didn't know her name.

"Hotaru Natsukawa," Hotaru said quickly. She smiled at Maisy. "Nice to meet you,"

"Thanks for bringing my grandpa back, Hotaru," Maisy replied with a grin on her lips. "He is so careless, he doesn't care about his health," she told her. Hotaru was impressed by the girl's behavior. She was so young but cared about her grandfather like an adult. More or less... except of the event a few minutes ago where he hit him with door.

Maisy mentioned Hotaru to come in. Hotaru helped Kurt again and brought him into the living room. It was the old traditional tatami style. In the middle of the room was a table with some pillows around it. Kurt slowly tried to sit down. Meanwhile Maisy ran into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a tablet in her hands. On the tables were mugs and a teapot. She placed on the table and gave each person a cup. She filled some green tea in the cups and sat down, waiting for someone to start a little conversation.

"That;s really nice, thanks, Maisy," Hotaru said, taking a sip of the tea. It was really bitter, the tea was much too strong in the taste but Hotaru didn't mention anything. It was too bitter even for Kurt, she forced himself to swallow the tea.

"So, Hotaru," Maisy started. "You are a Pokemon Trainer?" the girl asked.

Hotaru nodded. "Yes. I'm traveling around Johto and collect gym badges. Well...I just have one badge but I do my best to get more badges," Hotaru explained.

"Where do you come from actually?" the small girl asked.

"Ecruteak City," Hotaru explained.

Maisy smiled. "And how did you become a Pokemon Trainer?" she asked curiously.

Hotaru gulped, she forced herself to smile. "Long and difficult story. Let's say... it was an accident," she told her.

"Maisy, don't bother her with your questions," Kurt said t his granddaughter. "I'm sorry, Maisy is just a curious child," Kurt apologized.

Hotaru shook her head, "That's okay. Maisy is really nice. You should be happy to have a granddaughter like her," Hotaru said. Shaymin nodded the whole time with closed eyes. "Yes, yes, really nice," it repeated. Maisy stared at Shaymin, she was fascinated by its cuteness.  
"I have a question," Hotaru suddenly interrupted. "I've heard about the legend with the Slowpoke and that the Slowpoke disappeared. Do you know something about that?" Hotaru asked seriously.

"Well... I actually wanted to go to the Slowpoke Well today but because of my back I can't. I have the feeling that something is wrong with the well," Kurt said.

Hotaru nodded. "Then I should take a look,"

"I want to come with you!" Maisy yelled. She wrapped her arms around Hotaru. The blond-haired girl smiled.

"That's too dangerous, Maisy," Kurt said.

Maisy sighed in annoyance, "But grandpa! This could be a real adventure! And someone has to guide Hotaru to the well," Maisy smirked. Her grandfather just shook his head and sighed. "Hotaru?" he asked the Trainer. The girl nodded. "That's no problem. If we get into trouble, Natu will teleport us out," Hotaru said. Maisy jumped in joy and wrapped her arms around Hotaru again.  
"But please be careful," Kurt reminded the two nodded at the same time, together with Shaymin. Maisy jumped on her feet and dragged Hotaru out of the house. Kurt shook his head.

Hotaru and Maisy just came in the outside. "Wait a moment, I know a way how to get to the well very fast," Maisy said and ran into the house again. Hotaru was standing there, waiting for the small girl. After a minute she came back with two large wooden boards. Maisy threw one board to Hotaru and walked to the edge of the hill. She sat down on her board and turned her head to Hotaru. "Just do the same and follow me," she smirked. Maisy moved towards the edge of the hill with her board and started to slide down the hill. She used it as sled.

Hotaru smiled. "Then let's go"

"What?" Shaymin gulped. "We won't survive this!" it screamed scared.

"Sure. Don't worry, this will be a lot of fun," Hotaru rolled her eyes and sat down on her board. She placed Shaymin in her lap and started sliding down. She wasn't that fast but she got more and more speed after a while.  
"See?" Hotaru turned to Shaymin. "It isn't that bad," she said. Suddenly the hill became steeper and the ride got faster. Hotaru didn't smile anymore while Shaymin started to scream. "Watch out!" Shaymin yelled as a tree appeared in front of them. "Please, stop! I don't want to drive anymore! Where are the brakes?" it cried.

"We don't have brakes!" Hotaru shouted. "That's a wooden board!"

With her legs and feet Hotaru steered the board around the tree. They became much faster again. Also Hotaru started to scream. She steered the board around the next trees. Maisy already reached the end. came to a meadow in front of some huge rocks. She stood up and stretched her body. Hotaru slid down and accidentally drove further than Maisy. She fell down a small ledge with her board and hit the hard ground. Hotaru groaned as she stood up.

Maisy jumped down to her. "That was fun, wasn't it? Wow, you found the entrance to the well by yourself," she said impressed.

"Yes... in an uncomfortable way," Hotaru sighed, rubbing her back from the fall. "Wait. That's the entrance to the Slowpoke Well?" she asked, pointing at a split on the ground. The opening was deep and it was dark down there.

"Yep!" Maisy smiled. "The real entrance is at the other end of Azalea Town. A huge cave systems connect them. But I didn't want to walk to the other end of the town. The real spring where the water comes from is actually near this end," Maisy said. She bent down and carefully climbed inside the split. She disappeared into the darkness.

"Hold on tight, Shaymin," Hotaru said to her Pokemon.

"What?" Shaymin's eyes widened. "No, I don't want to go down there!"

Hotaru sighed. She took Shaymin and placed it on the ground. "Then you'll have to wait here," she said. Hotaru also climbed through the opening. Shaymin shivered. "Hotaru!" it yelled. No response. Shaymin sat down on the ground and stared at the dark whole in the ground. I gulped nervously.

Meanwhile, Hotaru reached the ground. It was dark, the only light came from the opening but it was far away now. Hotaru took her backpack and grabbed one of her Pokeballs. She opened it and released her Quilava. "Quilava, we need some light in here," she said. Quilava nodded and let flames cover its back. The fire lit up the cave. The stone walls were wet and water dropped from the cave ceiling.  
"Come on," Maisy said. "I know every corner of this cave. Just follow me," she said, walking through the first gangway of the cave. Hotaru walked next to her and Quilava between the girls. The hedgehog Pokemon stopped as water dropped onto its head.

"Don't worry," Hotaru said to her Pokemon.

They went further into the cave. Single water drops fell onto their heads. "After this hot day a shower would be fine," Hotaru mumbled. Maisy nodded. Just Quilava squeaked. The Fire Pokemon didn't like the imagination at all.  
"Did Quilava just understand you?" Maisy raised one eyebrow.

"Well... maybe it just got hit by some water drops," Hotaru lied. She didn't want to talk about this now. She was happy that some people didn't know about her ability. They went along another stone gangway. But they had to stop. Tons of stones blocked their way. The ceiling has been broken down. "We have to go back and take another way," Maisy said. They walked back where they just came from. Quilava accidentally stepped into a small puddle. It squeaked and jumped into Hotaru's arms.  
She caught her Pokemon. _"If you want me to create some light then you have to carry me. I hate water!"_ Quilava said mentally to its Trainer.

"Okay, okay," Hotaru sighed. She carried Quilava in her arms for the rest of the way. Maisy guided Hotaru into another tunnel, it was still dark and cold. She stopped suddenly and bent down to the ground.

"Look!'' Maisy exclaimed. She pointed at some footprints in the ground. There were a lot of them. A whole group of people must have come along this corridor. "That's weird. Nobody knows about this entrance. It's a secret entrance. If somebody wants to go into the Slowpoke Well he has to go int the other one at the other end of the town and that's a guarded one," Kurt's granddaughter explained.

Suddenly some footsteps were heard. Hotaru and Maisy looked into the darkness. The footsteps soon turned into a crawling and a painful groan came from the same place.

"What is..." Maisy mumbled.

A Slowpoke came out of the shadow. It seemed to be very exhausted and it was hurt. Hotaru and Maisy ran over to the Pokemon. The Slowpoke broke down, it laid on the ground and panted slowly. "Somebody hurt it," Maisy said. "Poor Slowpoke." She stroked the Water Pokemon. Hotaru grabbed into one pocket of her backpack. She pulled put a Oran Berry and held it in front of Slowpoke's mouth. The Pokemon's reaction just came after a while. It slowly opened its mouth and bit into the berry. After a minute it ate the whole berry.

Hotaru tried to calm it down. "You will feel better soon," she said. She pulled her Pokedex out and turned it on. The digital voice gave her the information about the Pokemon. "A sweet sap leaks from its tail's tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew on," the Pokedex voice said.

"We have to find the one who did this to the Slowpoke!" Maisy snapped.

Hotaru nodded. Quilava jumped out of her arms. Together they ran through the huge stone corridor, they just had to follow the footprints. After a while voices could be heard. Voices from people. They had to be a whole group. Maisy and Hotaru ran towards the next tunnel, a light came from the end. They ran to the light and arrived in a stone hall, in the heart of the well.

Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes became wide in shock. She stepped backwards.

In front of the two girls were a group of fifteen men, all dressed in black uniforms; Team Rocket. They stared at the girls in surprise. Hotaru took Maisy's arm and stepped back again. "W..we have to get out...of here.." she stuttered in fear. her body started trembling and her hands were shaking. Hotaru gulped nervously.  
Behind the group of Rocket agents were a couple of cages. Slowpoke were caught in there, all of them were hurt and defeated. A large group of Slowpoke were also caught in a capture net. Team Rocket was the reason why the Slowpoke disappeared from Azalea Town.

"Hey, what are you doing here? How did two little brats come here?" one Rocket grunt asked. They were all very angry as they noticed their 'visitors'. "Get out of here! Now!" Another grunt snapped.

"No! How dare you hurting the Slowpoke!?" Maisy shouted at them. "I will show you what happens when you make me angry! And I'm very angry now!" the small girl yelled.

All Rocket grunts started laughing and chuckling. They didn't take her serious. "A little girl wants to threaten us? Let's see if you will be still so brave after that! Golbat! Go!" One grunt shouted. In the next moment a bat Pokemon attacked the two girls. The attack caused Maisy to scream, she jumped to the side to dodge it. Quilava exhaled a giant flame at Golbat to chase it away.  
The Rocket grunts smirked in a mean way. "If you want to fight against us you will regret that!" Another men yelled at them.

Hotaru ran over to Maisy. "Maisy, we have to get of here! Now! That's too dangerous-" she let out a sharp scream as another Golbat hit her with Poison Sting. The Pokemon attacked again but this time it aimed at Maisy. Hotaru pushed the girl out of the way, she was hit by the attack again. A numb feeling spread out in her body. The Rocket grunts surrounded the two girls. Hotaru gritted her teeth.

"Quilava, bring Maisy out of here!" Hotaru commanded. The Fire Pokemon nodded.

"Not so fast, little girl!" A voice said. It was a female voice, a voice Hotaru knew. She slowly turned around, seeing the silver-haired Rocket officer Hun. She stepped out of the group, and closer to Hotaru. Hun crossed her arms over her chest. "If you get the idea to escape, forget about it, Hotaru," Hun hissed rather calmly.

Maisy turned her head to Hotaru and stepped closer to her, "Do you know them?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded nervously.

"If you and your little friend don't struggle we won't hurt you. Just be a good girl and come to me," Hun said. That sentence let Hotaru's body tremble even more. She bit her lip. Hotaru's expression hardened. She gritted her teeth. "Quilava, go!" Hotaru yelled. The fire hedgehog dashed towards the group of Rocket agents and attacked them with Flame-Wheel. The grunts jumped away.

"Steelix, catch her!" Hun threw her Pokeball. Her Steelix, a huge iron snake, appeared. "Use Iron-Tail!" Hun commanded. Steelix raised it's huge tail, it started glowing. Steelix tried to hit Hotaru with its tail but luckily the girl jumped out of the way. The ground was split, some stones were thrown into the air. Hotaru covered her head with her arms not to get hit by the stones. "Get her, now!" Hun hissed.  
Hotaru stood up quickly and grabbed Maisy's arm. She dragged her away.

"You and Quilava have to flee. Get some help. I will distract them until then," Hotaru told her while running.

"But..." Maisy protested.

"Get out!" Hotaru yelled, pushing Maisy into the tunnel's direction. Quilava and Maisy ran out of the stone hall and disappeared into the darkness of the cave system. Hotaru turned around to her enemies, she grabbed a Pokeball out of her backpack. "Natu, you have to help me-" she was about to throw the Pokeball but a Golbat attacked her, it bit into her hand. Hotaru let the Pokeball fall, the Golbat caught it and carried it away. Hotaru wanted to grab Sentret's Pokeball but was attacked by Steelix again. She almost dodged the Iron-Tail Attack but Steelix came back and hit her with its tail. Hotaru fell backwards and landed on the ground.

She forced herself to stand up. She didn't have another choice, she had to run away. Hotaru sprinted towards the stone gangway but something heavy pushed her to the ground suddenly. Some Rocket grunts threw a capturing net at her. It had pinned her to the ground. Electricity numbed her and didn't let her move anymore. It was painful. Hotaru bit her tongue to suppress a scream. After a while she lost the feeling in her limbs. Two Rocket members grabbed the net and pulled it off her, then they grabbed Hotaru's arms and forced her to her feet.

Hotaru struggled weakly. "Let...me go..." she protested.

The Rocket agents ripped her backpack off her and twitched her arms behind her back. She winced and stopped fighting. Hun walked over to Hotaru and looked at the captured girl. "You've caused a lot of trouble to us after you escaped. We were told to get you back and to show you the consequences of your action," Hun hissed at her. Hotaru shivered at that threat. The girl lowered her head.

"But I will deal with you later. First we have to finish this job," Hun said. "Make sure that she can't escape!" she commanded.

The two Rocket grunts who held Hotaru in their grasp dragged the girl away. One of them held Hotaru's wrists behind her back. The other one got a long rope. He bound her wrists together and then bound the rope around her waist. He made a tight knot, it was too tight for Hotaru. She was tied up now and couldn't even think of a way to escape. They placed Hotaru next to a stone wall. Hun came to them, she bent down to Hotaru. She held a small cloth in her hands.  
"I just want to make sure that you will be quiet," Hun snapped. She bound the cloth around Hotaru's mouth. The young Pokemon Trainer looked at her fearfully.

Hun glanced at the now defenseless girl. "Don't cause any trouble."

With tears in her eyes, Hotaru sighed silently. The imagination of being caught again let her whole body tremble. She didn't want to think what would happen if they brought her back. She would end up as experiment again.

**...**

"C'mon, just a bit more!" Maisy said to Quilava as they climbed up to split where they came from. Quilava jumped onto Maisy's shoulder and with another jump it came into the outside. Maisy climbed out of it and sighed. "I think they didn't follow us," she said.

The green hedgehog Pokemon crawled out of it's hiding place. "What..." Shaymin walked next to them. Its eyes went wide as it couldn't find Hotaru. "Where is Hotaru?"

"We were attacked by some weird looking guys! They hurt and captured all Slowpoke!" Maisy shouted.

Shaymin's mouth dropped open. It looked at Quilava and then back at Kurt's granddaughter. "You mean..." it stuttered.

"Hotaru told us to get help!" Maisy exclaimed, walking up and down. "We have to tell someone. But it's a long way to the town. I hope Hotaru is doing fine. Maybe she already freed all the Slowpoke."

Quilava jumped in front of the girl, stopping her from walking without direction.

"That's Team Rocket," Shaymin said in shock. "We need to help her! Now! Or else they will..." it stopped as someone stepped near them. Maisy, Quilava and Shaymin were afraid that it could be a Rocket agents. But as they turned around to the person, Maisy smiled. The Pokemon didn't know this person but he seemed to be a good guy.

"Maisy?" A young male voice asked.

The girl sighed in relief, "You are..."

**...**

In the cave Hotaru sat next to the stone wall and watched what happened. Team Rocket caught more Slowpoke, they wanted to get all of them. And Hotaru...couldn't do anything. She was tied up and guarded by one Rocket agent. The other members and Hun controlled the capturing of the Slowpoke.

Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes went wide. She had got an idea. But she just had one chance to save herself and the Pokemon. Hotaru took a deep breath silently, she closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit. "_This has to work! It has to!"_ she thought. Hotaru concentrate at the Slowpoke. She wanted to connect herself with them to talk to them. It took a while. In her mind she only sensed darkness. Then she felt the aura of the Pokemon.

_"Can you hear me?" _Hotaru asked them mentally.

No response.

She tried it again. "_Can you hear me? Slowpoke?"_ Again, there was no response. Hotaru waited, a sweat drop rolled down her forehead.

_"Help us..."_ Hotaru heard one Slowpoke talking mentally. More of them heard and answered her. She connected her mind with all the other Slowpoke without Team Rocket noticing it. But it was a huge risk. If Team Rocket found out what Hotaru was doing it would end in a horrible way. And the Slowpoke's reaction was so slow. They really deserved their name. Hotaru took another deep breath.  
"_I can help you but you have to trust me and listen to me,"_ she told them in her mind. "_Use your Slack-Off Attack. You will get your energy back,"_ Hotaru told them.

Again, no response.

"_Hurry up!" _Hotaru shouted mentally.

Suddenly, one Slowpoke started glowing in a blueish light. Another one did the same. All Slowpoke used their last energy for a Slack-Off Attack. They got new power because of the action. Team Rocket was totally confused, they watched what happened in disbelief. Nobody could tell what just happened. All Slowpoke in the cages and in the capture nets regained new energy. "What the hell is this?" One guy shouted. Another one shrugged with his shoulders. "I don't know..."

"The Slowpoke..." Hun mumbled. She raised her head and looked at Hotaru. She gritted her teeth. "That's you,'' she snapped in anger.

_"All of you, you have to use Confusion to break the bars of the cages,"_ Hotaru commanded mentally. _"And then you have to use Confusion to chase Team Rocket away. They don't have a chance if you fight in a Team. Trust me. Just use Confusion. I know you can do it! But you have to be q-" _Hotaru was shaken out of her mental connection with the Slowpoke as Hun grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her feet.  
"I know it was you who told the Slowpoke to fight!" she hissed. She pulled on Hotaru's hair forcefully, it hurt. Hotaru winced and closed her eyes tightly.

Just now the first Slowpoke started using Confusion. One bar of a cage started glowing in a red light, also the Slowpoke's eyes. Another Pokemon used the same attack, every single Slowpoke attacked with Confusion. All cages and nets started glowing. Some of the cage bars got some small cracks. The pressure of the attack was high. A single bar broke and after a while a whole cage. The Slowpoke fell out and slowly stood up.

"Golbat! Poison Sting!" Some Rocket members commanded at their Pokemon. The bat Pokemon attacked by shooting toxic needles at the pink Pokemon. They already used Confusion again and steered the needles backwards. Suddenly some Rocket agents were lifted up into the air by the attacks, they struggled to get back to the ground.

Hun turned to Hotaru again. She pushed her backwards. Hotaru hit the wall hardly and fell onto her knees. She groaned painfully. "Steelix, show the girl what will happen when she fights against us," Hun snapped. She released her Steelix out of its Pokeball. The iron snake glared at Hotaru. It raised its tail to hit her. Hotaru couldn't run away, she closed her eyes tightly and prayed for someone to save her. Steelix swung with its tail and almost hit Hotaru.

Suddenly, a tall green creature dashed between Steelix and Hotaru. It stopped the heavy tail from hurting Hotaru. The girl opened her eyes again, seeing a Scyther standing in front of her. It saved her in the last second.

"What?" Hun snapped.

"You won't hurt anyone now!" A voice yelled from the end of the hall. Hotaru, Hun and the other Rocket agents turned their heads to the tunnel. Maisy, Quilava, Shaymin and a young boy were standing there. The boy had purplish hair, he wore green shorts and a green vest. A Beedrill was flying above him. "Stop it now and leave the Slowpoke well!" the boy yelled angrily.

Hun gritted her teeth. Her calmness disappeared and anger took over her. "Who wants to command us to?"

"I do!" the boy yelled.

"And who are you?" she snapped.

"The gym leader of Azalea Town!" The boy said. "My name is Bugsy!"

* * *

**(Sigh) Long chapter.  
I hope you liked it. Let's see if Bugsy can help Hotaru and if they can chase Team Rocket away. See you in the next chapter.  
**

**Please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!**


	14. Cave-Fight!

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 14: Cave-Fight!  
**

"My name is Bugsy!" the boy introduced himself.

All Team Rocket agents looked at him snootily. Bugsy was just a little boy in Hotaru's age. It seemed that he wasn't a real opponent for the evil and sinister Team Rocket. But he was a gym leader. They underestimated him. "The fun is over now. You have one last chance to go out of here unharmed," Hun snapped at him sharply. "I will give you five seconds to leave this cave." Her look became colder.

"But-" Maisy protested, yelling.

Hun smirked iked in an evil way. "Steelix, knock them out of the way!" she commanded. The iron-like snake Pokemon dashed towards the kids and crashed into the ground with its iron head. The ground split after the attack. Bugsy grabbed the little girl and ran away. His Scyther sprinted over to him and saved him from another attack of the Steel-Type Pokemon. "Hey! That's unfair! " Maisy shouted. "You didn't even wait five seconds! You are mean!" the little girl pouted.

"Team Rocket doesn't fight in a fair way, little girl," Hun said. She leaned her hands on her hips.

Bugsy growled and gritted his teeth. He grabbed two Pokeballs from his belt and threw them into the air. "Let's go, guys!" he yelled. Two more Bug Pokemon appeared, a Butterfee and another Beedrill. "Butterfree, use Stun Spore! Beedrill, use Twineedle!" Bugsy commanded. His three Bug Pokemon flew to the enemies' Pokemon. Butterfree's spores paralyzed some Golbat and the two Beedrill took care of the other bat Pokemon. They chased them away with their sharp needles. Meanwhile, Scyther fought with Steelix, its sharp blades were strong enough to block the Steel Pokemon's attacks. "Scyther, Fury Cutter!" Bugsy yelled, pointing at Steelix. The Scyther took off and dashed up to the iron snake. It used its blades to scratch Steelix across its head. Hun's Pokemon growled angrily. Steelix waved with its heavy tail and tried to hit Scyther but the gym leader's Pokemon was much too fast.

Hotaru watched the whole fight. She started struggling against her fetters. _"I have to get of here by myself. I can't distract the others in their fight,"_ Hotaru thought.

She carefully touched the ground and searched for something sharp. She found a stone with a sharp edge, took it in one of her tied hands and let the cutting edge carefully slide against the rope. The rope was cut through after a while, just the rope around her waist was left. Nobody was noticing it until Hun turned to the girl. She saw the end of the cut rope. Hun made a step closer, grabbed Hotaru by her collar and forced her up, she raised her hand.

"You little..." Her hand was about to come back to slap the girl. Suddenly, Scyther jumped between them and stopped her before she could hurt Hotaru. It brought some space between them.

The Bug Pokemon grabbed Hotaru and took off, it flew over to Maisy and Bugsy. It let Hotaru down and cut the rest of the rope with its blade arm. Hotaru was free again. She struggled against the rope which fell down after awhile, she ripped the cloth of her face and gasped for fresh air. "Thanks for saving me," Hotaru said. Scyther nodded.

Quilava and Shaymin jumped into Hotaru's arms. They were so happy to see their Trainer again. "I was so scared that they could have hurt you," Shaymin cuddled to Hotaru.

"It's okay. But now we have to take care of Team Rocket now. We shouldn't underestimate them," Hotaru said. "Quilava, are you ready?" she asked.

_"Always!" _Quilava replied in Hotaru's mind.

"Come back here, right now!" Hun snapped angrily.

"I'm not crazy!" Hotaru yelled back. She let them feel her anger and her courage to fight.

The blonde-haired Trainer grinned. "Great. Use your Flamethrower!" Hotaru yelled. Her Pokemon jumped forwards. It took a deep breath and exhaled a giant flame. It shot the flame at Steelix. Steelix moved backwards, and was already caught by the fire. There was no space for it, it already reached the end of the cave hall. The flames danced around it and surrounded it. The fire touched the steely skin of Steelix and left some marks. The Steel Pokemon didn't like it at all.

Now the chance for another attack was perfect. "Scyther, Fury Cutter again!" Bugsy commanded. His Scyther flew to Steelix and attacked the spots where it was hit by the fire before. It was Steelix' weak spot. Scyther beat and hit it with its blades. Steelix was already about to flee.

"Steelix! Don't let them get away with this! Rock Throw!" Hun shouted angrily. "What are you waiting for? Get these kids!" she commanded to her team.

"Yes!" the Rocket grunts yelled. They joined the fight with their group of Golbat.

Steelix attacked with all it's might. Hun's Pokemon hit the ground with its tail, causing it to split again and throwing single rocks in all direction. One huge rock fell to Hotaru's, Bugsy's and Maisy's location. Hotaru quickly grabbed Natu's Pokeball and released the green bird. "Natu, quick, teleport us away!" she yelled. The bird Pokemon's eyes started glowing. In the next moment Hotaru, Bugsy and Kurt's granddaughter disappeared. Out of the nowhere they appeared next to the group of Slowpoke again. Hotaru took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and connected herself with Quilava's mind. _"Quilava, Natu, can you hear me?" _she asked.

Quilava and Natu nodded. "_Yes."_

_"Listen. You have to fight alone now. You know what to do. I will try to talk to the Slowpoke. And you have to fight, take care of yourselves," _Hotaru told her Pokemon.

_"Okay!" _Her Pokemon replied. Quilava growled again, flames covered its body. It sprinted to Steelix and prepared itself for Flame-Wheel Attack. At the same moment Natu reinforced Quilava's Flame-Wheel Attack with Confusion. The fire became larger and hotter. The Steelix was hit by a huge flame, it growled in pain and in anger. But soon the Golbat of the other Rocket grunts attacked Natu and Quilava. They were so many, it was almost impossible to fight against them. Quilava tried to chase them away with Swift Attack.

Hotaru glanced at the group of Slowpoke. They were all laying on the ground, almost motionless. Hotaru closed her eyes again, connection herself with all the Slowpoke. She felt a slight pain rushing through her head, it was difficult for her to talk to so many Pokemon in the same time. A slight headache appeared but that wasn't important now. She had more important things to handle. _"Slowpoke!" _she tried to get the Pokemon's attention. After a few seconds all of them heard her. "_Listen. You have to help me again. Use your Yawn to put all of Team Rocket's Pokemon to sleep," _Hotaru commanded.

The Pokemon's reactions were slow. The first Slowpoke slowly stood up, turned to all Team Rocket agents and opened its mouth, it yawned loudly. Another Slowpoke started yawning. One after another stood up and yawned. The whole group of Pokemon yawned.

Meanwhile, the first man of Team Rocket also yawned. He felt so tired. The same happened to the agent who stood right next to him. And to all Golbat. They already fell asleep and fell down like rain drops. The agents were still able to return their Pokemon but soon a tired feeling in their bodies came over them. Some grunts fell to the ground in their sleep.

"Steelix, stop the Slowpoke. Iron-Tail!" Hun shouted but rather tiredly. Her Pokemon waved with its tail but it fell asleep. Steelix fell to the ground but its tail hit the wall of the cave with full force. It was like an earthquake. The ground and the walls were shaking, causing all agents to wake up again. Some stones crumbled from the ceiling of the cafe.

"Oh no," Hotaru mumbled. "Maisy, you know this cave, don't you? You have to bring all Slowpoke out of this hall!" she told the little girl. Maisy nodded. _"Slowpoke, follow the girl, she will bring you to a save place," _Hotaru told the Pokemon mentally. Some Slowpoke stood up and slowly went after Maisy. Then, the rest of the Pokemon came. They left the stone hall through another tunnel. As soon as they appeared into the darkness another dangerous noise came from the ceiling. A huge rock fell down.  
"This cave is going to brake down, we have to get out!" Hotaru said to Bugsy.

He nodded. "I know. But what about these guys? They will- aaah!" Bugsy was cut of as another rock fell down next to them. The ground was shaking.

Even Team Rocket fought to stand on their feet. "Commander Hun..." One Rocket agent asked for a command.

"We have to retreat," Hun said to the grunts. "We will get you sooner than you think, Hotaru. I won't show any mercy to you next time," Hun mumbled more to herself. She was angry that she failed her mission to capture all Slowpoke. And not even that, she also let Hotaru escape. She returned Steelix back into its Pokeball. Team Rocket ran out of the stone hall, back into the tunnel. Hun glanced at Hotaru one last time, it sent a strong shiver down the girl's spine. Team Rocket disappeared. Just Hotaru, Bugsy and their Pokemon were left.

Hotaru tried to stand on her feet. "We also have to leave. Return your Pokemon," she said. She grabbed her Pokeballs and returned Quilava and Natu into them. Bugsy did the same, Scyther, the two Beedrill and Butterfree disappeared into their Pokeballs.

New stones were falling from the stone ceiling. Bugsy and Hotaru jumped away but one little stone hit Hotaru's head. She fell down and landed on her back. Hotaru rubbed the hurting spot, she opened her eyes, seeing that a huge rock was falling right to her. She was too slow to react. Hotaru just covered her head with her arms. She waited to be hit but an Energy Ball Attack destroyed the huge rock.

It came from Shaymin, it just saved her.

"Thank you," Hotaru smiled, standing up.

Shaymin grinned, it was proud of its quick move. Hotaru quickly grabbed Shaymin and wrapped her arms around it. She and Bugsy started running to the tunnel where Maisy went. Suddenly rocks fell in front of it, they blocked Hotaru's and Bugsy's way to the outside. "The other one!" Bugsy yelled, grabbing Hotaru's hand, he ran to the other end of the hall with her. But the same happened again. Heavy rocks fell down and blocked the way into the tunnel.

"We are caught!" Hotaru said in shock.

"No, this way! Follow me!" Bugsy yelled, dashing into a different direction. He came to the end of the hall, seeing another smaller tunnel. Bugsy crawled through it followed by Hotaru and Shaymin. They crawled through the small opening and arrived in another stone corridor. Hotaru and Bugsy jumped up to their feet, running through this gangway. "Maisy and I know this cave system better than anyone else. I will bring us out of here," Bugsy said. Hotaru nodded and followed him around the next corner.

They stopped running immediately. This corridor was already blocked by a wall of stones. "Oh no..." Bugsy mumbled. "We have to go back again!" he yelled. He turned around to sprint back. Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise echoed through the cave. The stone ceiling broke down completely. "Watch out!" Bugsy yelled, covering his head with his arms.

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Damn, why didn't I think about this earlier!" she shouted angrily. She grabbed one Pokeball and released a Pokemon out of it. Natu appeared in front of the kids. "Natu, teleport us out of here!" Hotaru commanded, closing her eyes. The rocks almost hit and buried them. In the last second they disappeared. The tunnel collapsed.

**...  
**

"Oh..." Maisy sighed worried. "I hope they are okay," she mumbled to herself. She sat on a rock next to the secret entrance of the well. She waited for Hotaru and Bugsy to return but they didn't arrive yet. Around her were the Slowpoke laying on the ground lazily. Maisy guided them out of the collapsing cave sustem but the problems didn't just disappear because of that. She was worried about her friends. "Please be okay," she begged silently.

Suddenly, in a blueish light Hotaru, Shaymin and the gym leader appeared. They still ducked and waited for the rocks to bury them. Maisy almost fell off the rock in surprise. After a while Bugsy opened one eye, as he realized the location he opened the other one. He sighed in relief and let himself fall on the ground. Hotaru also fell onto her knees, she face-palmed her forehead. "That was so close," she stuttered, still in shock.  
"Too close..." Bugsy sighed.

"You two came back!" Maisy screamed in joy. She jumped to Hotaru and Bugsy and wrapped her arms around them, she held them in a tight hug. "I was so scared!" she said. Bugsy and Hotaru smiled. Maisy moved back, some tears escaped her eyes, she wiped them away with her sleeve. "I was so scared..." she repeated. "Oh... a helicopter just flew above the forest. It was huge and black in color!" Maisy told them.

Hotaru sighed. "That was Team Rocket. They finally disappeared," she said.

"Hey, your name is Hotaru, right?" Bugsy asked Hotaru who sat next to him.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good work. You are a good Pokemon Trainer," he said to her.

Hotaru blushed a bit, she scratched her head. "Thanks... but you are the one who saved me. So, thanks a lot," she smiled.

"That's no problem," Bugsy said, letting himself fall backwards. He laid on the ground, looking in the sky. Hotaru laid down, too, and Maisy laid between them in the middle. They stared in the blue sky, not a single cloud was seen. The heat was still horrible.

Maisy tweaked Hotaru and Bugsy in their arms. "Hey, do you think the legend about the Slowpoke's yawning is real?" she asked.

"Maybe," Hotaru said. "Let us find it out," she said, jumping to her feet. She turned to the group of Slowpoke and closed her eyes. _"Slowpoke? Can you yawn? Please, let it rain again," _she asked them.

The firsts Slowpoke's reaction came after a minute. It yawned loudly. Another Pokemon yawned and later the whole group. It wasn't an attack so the kids didn't feel tired, the yawning was different. Clouds appeared and covered the sky after a while, dark clouds. "It works!" Maisy jumped in joy. The rainclouds covered the whole sky. A cold breeze went through the whole area.

A single raindrop hit Bugsy's face. He touched his cheek. "It's really going to rain!" he exclaimed.

Soon, more raindrops fell from the sky. It started raining, it wasn't just a little rain, it was spilling. The water was absorbed by the earth and by the thirsty plants. Maisy started hopping and dancing around. "I'm doing a rain dance. I don't want the rain to stop!" she explained as she noticed Bugsy's and Hotaru confused looks. She jumped from side to side and did weird movements with her arms. It looked so funny. Suddenly, Maisy slipped away and landed in a puddle of mud. Her clothes were all dirty and wet. She stood up and pouted.

Hotaru had to grin. "Don't worry. We don't look much different," she said, pointing at herself and Bugsy. Both were covered in dust and dirt from the cave fight. "Looks like we need to take some long baths,'' she smirked. Bugsy nodded, he pushed some dust off his clothes but they were too dirty.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center," he suggested.

"But what about Maisy? Shouldn't I bring her home?" Hotaru asked, glancing at Maisy.

Bugsy shook his head. "That's okay. I will bring her home. But first I have to take care about my Pokemon, they need to rest after this fight," he told her.

"What about the Slowpoke? The cave is destroyed, won't they miss their home?" Hotaru asked.

"It's okay. In this area there are hundred of hidden entrances to the cave. And the cave is huge! It's just a little part what got destroyed. The Slowpoke know where they have to go, don't worry," he said as he started walking away from the cave entrance. Hotaru and Maisy quickly ran after him and followed him. They went back to the town. The way was slippery because of the rain but the meadows around the kids needed the waiter. It wasn't hot anymore. Bugsy, Hotaru and Maisy came to Azalea Town . People were in the outside, doing the same rain dance like Maisy did before. They jumped and almost cried in joy. After a few weeks without rain they were so happy for the weather change.

"See? The rain dance isn't weird!" Maisy said.

Hotaru and Bugsy chuckled. "I know," Bugsy said. "We should do the same..." he noticed Hotaru's confused look. But suddenly the blond-haired Trainer started laughing like crazy. And also her Pokemon, Shaymin chuckled and almost fell off Hotaru's shoulder because of laughing. "You know what, that's not a bad idea...but you have to start," Hotaru smiled.

Bugsy jumped from side to side, waving with his arms and moving his head like a snake. Hotaru laughed, she almost fell to the ground. She started dancing like him and imitated him, the kids had to chuckle and to laugh all the time. Maisy joined their group and jumped and hopped around.

Splashing water from footsteps were heard. Hotaru, Bugsy and Maisy turned around.

"Are you out of your mind!?" a deep male voice yelled at them.

Hotaru and Bugsy fell backwards and wrapped their arms around each other in shock, they shivered. Maisy stepped in front of them, facing her grandfather, Kurt. "Hi, grandpa! We did it! We helped the Slowpoke! Some mean guys attacked them and tried to hurt them but Bugsy and Hotaru saved the Slowpoke!" she told him in joy.

Her grandfather's expression didn't change. He looked really angry. Kurt crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. "Tell me when I'm wrong. Did you destroy the big cave hall in the well?" he asked angrily.

Hotaru shivered, "Well...it wasn't our fault...T-Team Rocket...did.. but how do you know-" she stopped as she saw Kurt becoming angrier.

"I and the whole town felt a huge earthquake coming from the well. But you saved the Slowpoke?" he asked.

The gym leader and the blond-haired Trainer nodded at the same time. They were a bit scared about Kurt's angry behavior. Did they do something wrong? Should they have called the police instead of fighting all alone?

Kurt suddenly smiled. "Oh, I'm so relieved that you are okay. I was worried. It wasn't a good idea to look for brave Trainers to do this job," he said.

Hotaru also raised one eyebrow. "What? What do you mean with 'looking for brave Trainers?" she asked.

"My grandpa just talked to you because he thought that you could help us. He tried to find some other Trainers, too but as soon as I showed them the entrance to the well they ran away," Maisy explained.

Hotaru's jaw dropped open. She face-palmed her forehead. "That...that's...crazy..." she stuttered. She was still in shock. The sudden change of Kurt's mood had scared scared her. She couldn't believe her ears. They just used her for solving this problem? Mean but... Hotaru couldn't be angry. This adventure was crazy. At laest she met the gym leader of Azalea Town and rescued the Slowpoke from Team Rocket's clutches. And she was much too tired now, the day was exhausting.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru," Kurt apologized.

"It's okay..." Hotaru stuttered.

Bugsy put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "Hotaru, Maisy told me that you want to challenge me, right? Come to my gym tomorrow. I will accept your challenge. But first me and my Pokemon have to rest. You should do the same," he smiled.

The girl nodded. "Okay, thanks. Can't wait for out battle," she winked.

"Hotaru, Bugsy, thank you for your help and thank you for taking care of Maisy," Kurt said. The kids just smiled. "We will go home now," the Pokeball smith said. Maisy already started running towards their home's direction. Kurt followed her and waved with his hand. Now Hotaru and Bugsy were left. They went into the opposite direction to the Pokemon Center. It was still raining and it was cold now, Hotaru sneezed one time.

The kids came into the Pokemon Center and walked over to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," Bugsy said. "Could you take care of our Pokemon, please?" he asked friendly.

"Sure," Nurse Joy replied with a smile. Hotaru and Bugsy put all their Pokeballs in special Pokeball tablets which Nurse Joy brought into the infirmary room.

Hotaru yawned loudly. "I will take a long bath now and then go to sleep. I need to be fit for our battle tomorrow," she said.

"Yes, I don't won't to fight with a tired and exhausted Trainer," Bugsy winked. "Good night, Hotaru," he said, leaving the Pokemon Center.

Hotaru quickly smiled at Shaymin and went to her room. She opened the door and stepped in. "Damn, I need to wash all my clothes," she said. "They are so dirty." Hotaru said, going into the bathroom. Hotaru let some hot water into the bath tube and undressed herself. Shaymin waited in front of the bathroom until she jumped into the tube. Hotaru leaned back, the warm water felt so nice. She let herself slide deeper into the water.  
Shaymin just came into the room and jumped onto the bath tube's edge. It looked at Hotaru who sighed. "Hey, is something wrong?" Shaymin asked.

"No, why?" Hotaru glanced at it.

"Something is bothering you," the hedgehog Pokemon said. "You can't lie to me."

Hotaru slid deeper into the water, juster her head stuck out now. Hotaru's expression changed, she was kind of nervous and inpatient now. "Okay, I'm just worried that we met Team Rocket again. They almost...captured me again. I'm afraid to see them again because if Bugsy didn't have saved me..." Hotaru stopped. Her voice was shaking slightly. Shaymin noticed her restlessness. Hotaru raised her hand and snapped into the water with her fingers. She watched the small water drops flying.

"There is something else you are worried about, isn't it?..." Shaymin asked.

"Yes..." Hotaru muttered. "First these two let's say 'idiotic' Team Rocket members... with their Meowth found me and then I directly ran into Team Rocket again today. They noticed that I didn't went back home, maybe they know that I'm on a journey right now. In this case they will hunt us until they find us," Hotaru explained worried. "This journey is a hunt," she mumbled.

Shaymin jumped onto Hotaru's head suddenly. "But if we are fast enough they will never get us!" it said with a smile. "We just have to work together and we can defeat Team Rocket. Don't worry, Hotaru, I will protect you," Shaymin said with its cute voice. It made Hotaru smile. Suddenly, Shaymin jumped into the water. Hotaru shrugged in shock, she looked for Shaymin which just disappeared into the water. In the next moment it stuck its head out, it was right in front of her. "Just trust me," the Pokemon chuckled.

"Yes, I will always trust you..." Hotaru took the green hedgehog Pokemon in her arms and hugged it softly.

**...Next day...**

Hotaru stood in front of the Azalea Gym. She looked at the huge door and took a deep breath.  
"Let's go," she said, opening the door. She stepped into the gym, the hall was large. Trees and other plants covered the battlefield. At the other end was Bugsy, he was already waiting for Hotaru. A young man in referee uniform was standing next to the battlefield.

"I hope you are ready, Hotaru," Bugsy said. "I expect you to do your best."

"Don't worry, me and my Pokemon will do out best. What are the rules?" she asked.

Bugsy made a step forward. "This battle is a three-against-three-battle. The challenger is allowed the exchange his Pokemon whenever he wants. The one who's Pokemon are defeated first will lose," Bugsy explained. "Ready?" he asked.

Hotaru nodded. "Let's start.

Both kids took their Pokeballs into their hands.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee in the middle said.

Hotaru and Bugsy released their first Pokemon. Bugsy let Beedrill fight in the first round and Hotaru chose Sentret. The Pokemon just waited for a command from their Trainers.  
Bugsy smiled. "Bedrill! Go!" he yelled.

"Sentret, attack!" Hotaru shouted.

Both Pokemon were dashing towards to other one.

* * *

**Please review XD**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it :)  
Let's see if Hotaru can win against Bugsy. This will be a difficult fight! The fight for the Hive Badge. Who will win? Find it out next time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!**


	15. The Hive Badge

**Important AN!**

**I changed the part about Hotaru's past which came in chapter 4! I just wanted to let you know about that change. **

* * *

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 15: The Hive Badge  
**

"Sentret, use Scratch Attack!" Hotaru commanded.

Sentret ran towards Bugsy's Beedrill and jumped on it. It used its sharp claws to scratch the Bug-type Pokemon. Beedrill waved around with the needles on its arm to chase Sentret away but it didn't reach the weasel Pokemon. Sentret jumped away, growling, it's fighting spirit was already awakened. In the next moment Sentret dashed to Beedrill again. It jumped up in the air. "Sentret, Quick Attack!" Hotaru yelled, pointing at Beedril. Her Pokemon disappeared for a moment. In the next second it appeared directly in front of Beedrill. The weasel Pokemon rammed Beedrill with its head.

Bugsy's Pokemon felt dizzy after that hit but soon it calmed down. Beedrill's wings started beating much faster. It was angry now.

"Very well. It's time to show them how we fight, right Beedrill?" Bugsy smirked. "Twineedle!" he commanded. Beedrill flew towards Sentret and pointing at the weasel with its needles. Right before it could reach Hotaru's Pokemon, Sentret jumped away while hitting Beedrill with its brown-stripped tail. Beedrill shook its head, it chased after Sentret now. The weasel Pokemon ran away, crying and screaming. It ran over the whole battlefield followed by Bugsy's Pokemon.

Hotaru turned her hand into a fist. "Stop running away! Use Quick Attack!" Hotaru yelled. Sentret nodded immediately. It ran towards a tree which stood on the battlefield. Sentret jumped on it, taking a run-up. It jumped away as Beedrill approached it, trying to stab it. Beedrill's reaction came much too late, its needles stuck in the bark of the tree. The bug Pokemon flew backwards and tried to get away but Beedrill's arm were stuck. Looking around, Beedrill saw Sentret coming again, the cheeky weasel tackled it, causing Beedrills needles to get stuck deeper into the bark. "Sentret, use Scratch!" Hotaru commanded. It was the chance to attack without risks. The battle was easy to win now, if nothing bad would happen. Sentret gritted its teeth, it jumped on Beedrill again, scratching it with its claws. Beedrill winced and beat with its wings like crazy.

Ripping the bark off the tree, it pushed itself away from there. Beedrill turned to Sentret, its eyes were red from its anger. Some parts of the tree bark were still sticking on its needles.

Sentret stepped back, it was very afraid now. Even Hotaru gulped. "Oh, that's bad," she stuttered nervously. "Run!" she shouted at Sentret. The weasel backed away, running in Hotaru's direction. Beedrill dashed after it.

"Beedrill! Use your Fury Attack!" Bugsy said with a smirk. His Pokemon approached Sentret again, chopping at it. Sentret tried to dodge it hastily, it ran away again. Suddenly, Beedrill appeared in front of it, chopping it again. Sentret jumped backwards, reaching a tree. Beedrill tried to sting it, Sentret closed its eyes and waited to be hit. Its body was trembling. It heard the sound of a strong attack. As it didn't feel anything, it opened its eyes again.

Sentret almost choked on its own spit. Beedrill's needle arms missed it. They were stuck in the tree next to Sentret's head. There was almost no space between the needles and Sentret's head.

Hotaru face-palmed her forehead and wiped the sweat away. "That was so close..." she sighed in relief. "Sentret, get out of there!" she commanded. Sentret jumped away from Beedrill. It landed on the ground and immediately looked at every part of its body. It checked if it got hurt from the attack before but it didn't find a single scratch. Sentret sighed.

"There is no way to take a break now!" Hotaru said. "Concentrate at Beedrill!"

Nervously, Sentret waited for the Bug Pokemon to come.

Bugsy chuckled. "This will be over soon. Beedrill, Pinmissle!" he commanded. Beedrill aimed at Sentret. The needles at the end of its arms startled glowing. Suddenly, it shot sharp needles at Sentret. The weasel Pokemon squealed and ran away. It ran behind a tree to dodge the attack. Beedrill followed it and shot more needles at it. Sentret was in panic. It sprinted over the battlefield with no direction and no plan. It just tried to get away.

Hotaru bit her lip. "Sentret, calm down!" she tried to help her Pokemon but it didn't listen at all. Sentret kept running around. Suddenly, Beedrill appeared in front of it, it tried to stab it. Sentret jumped at it and held itself on Beedrill's back. The Bug Pokemon beat with its wings to get Sentret off its back but the weasel clung at the Pokemon. Beedrill flew against a tree, it squeezed Sentret between itself and the tree but Sentret didn't let go. Beedrill raised its arms and held them over its head, pointing at Sentret. It used its Pinmissle Attack again.

Hotaru's Pokemon was hit by a few needles. It squealed in pain. Sentret fell off Beedrill's back and landed on the ground. It just groaned.

"Sentret!" Hotaru exclaimed, running over to her Pokemon.

"Sentret is unable to fight. Beedrill won this round!" the referee said, raising both of his hands.

Hotaru went to her Pokemon and picked it up carefully. She smiled at it. "You've done a good job. You deserve to rest now," she said, returning Sentret into its Pokeball. Hotaru walked back to her place. She grabbed another Pokeball out of her backpack. "This time I won't lose!" she smirked. Hotaru threw her Pokeball, releasing Quilava out of it. The fire hedgehog Pokemon stood in a fighting position.

Quilava growled. "Quiii!" Flames covered its body.

"Continue!" The referee said, raising both of his hands.

"Quilava! Flamethrower!" Hotaru exclaimed, pointing at Beedrill. She didn't want to loose any time for an attack. Quilava jumped forwards and exhaled a flame, it shot the flame to Beedrill. The Bug Pokemon flew away but the beats of its wings just strengthened the fire. Beedrill flew higher as it felt some sparks of the flame hitting its wings. "Smoke Screen!" Hotaru commanded. Quilava inhaled some air and exhaled a dark smoke. The smoke covered the whole battlefield. Beedrill dashed out of it, it looked around and searched for Quilava but it couldn't find it.

Hotaru smiled. "Not it's your chance! Flame-Wheel!" she commanded.

In the next second Quilava jumped out of the smoke. It turned itself into a fireball and approached the Beedrill.

"Quick! Dodge it!" Bugsy exclaimed in surprise. It was already too late. Quilava hit Beedrill with all its might, causing Beedrill to crash into one of the trees. It disappeared between the leaves and branches. Quilava landed on the ground and stared at the tree Beedrill fell into. It heard a slim rustle. Beedrill fell out and fell to the ground. It was defeated.

The referee looked at Bugsy's Pokemon and raised his right hand, pointing into Hotaru's direction. "Beedrill is unable to fight. Quilava won this match!" he said. "Release your next Pokemon to continue!"

"Very well, let's see if you like this!" Bugsy said, returning Beedrill into the Pokeball and already grabbing another one. He threw it into the air. His second Pokemon appeared out of it; A Spinarak.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows. She just got an idea about a strategy. She took her Pokeball and returned Quilava. "Rest for the final fight," she whispered. Hotaru grabbed another Pokeball and threw it into the air. "Go, Natu!" she said as Natu appeared in a bright light. The bird Pokemon hopped closer to Spinarak. Both Pokemon stared into the others eyes for a while. No reaction came. The Pokemon kept staring. The tension in the air was so strong that it could be cut by a knife. "Natu, use Peck Attack!" Hotaru commanded quickly. The bird took off and flew towards Spinarak, aiming at it with its Peck.

Bugsy smirked. "Use String Shot to block Natu's attack," he said. Spinarak spit out a sticky thread and shot it at Natu.

"Confusion!" Hotaru commanded. Natu's eyes stared glowing in a red light, also the thread. It stopped right in front of Natu. The thread suddenly turned around and shot back to Spinarak. Spinarak's attack came back and tied it up. Hotaru smirked. She thought that Spinarak was unable to move now but she was wrong.

"Too easy," Bugsy chuckled. "Spinarak, you know what to do," he said. Spinarak suddenly started eating the string and freed itself. After a while it was finished with eating. Spinarak just looked at Natu without any expression. Hotaru's eyelid started twitching as she realized that her first part of her strategy didn't work. "Use Poison Sting!" Bugsy continued the battle. His Spinarak shot small toxic needles at Natu. The bird flew away and escaped some of them but it was still hit. The poison spread out in its body. "Again, Poison Sting!" Bugsy yelled.

Hotaru growled a bit. "Natu, use Teleport!" she shouted. Natu teleported itself away and dodged the needles. It appeared above Spinarak again.

"Time to scare Natu a bit. Scary Face!" Bugsy commanded. Spinarak didn't move. It just stood still but the black lines on the Bug Pokemon's back changed, they formed into a picture of a face. Natu stared at it, suddenly a strong shiver ran down its body. The bird Pokemon was in panic and flew back to Hotaru, it hid itself behind the girl.

Hotaru looked at her Pokemon. "Calm down, that was just an illusion. Nothing happened," she told her Pokemon. Natu looked at her with its big eyes. It took off and flew over to the battlefield again. "Don't underestimate us, Bugsy!" Hotaru said. "Natu, Peck Attack!" Hotaru said, pointing at Spinarack. Natu dashed towards Spinarak in a nosedive, aiming at it like before.

"Poison Sting!" Bugsy yelled. His Spinarak spit out some toxic needles again and shot them at Natu. The bird Pokemon dodged them in its flight and approached Spinarak. Many more needles couldn't stop it. " It's not over yet! String Shot!" the Gym Leader commanded. Spinarak spit out another sticky thread. It waved around with it, using it as a whip. Natu dodged it easily but the bird Pokemon wasn't Spinarak's target. The thread whip hit some of the toxic needles, they flew around in Natu's direction. Natu stopped in the air, it didn't know where the needles would come from. Quickly, it used Teleport to escape. Natu appeared on the other side of the field again not noticing Spinarak's next attack. The spider Pokemon used the thread whip again and hit Natu. The thread was now wrapped around the Pokemon's body. Natu was captured in it. Spinarak pulled on the string again, causing Natu to get thrown into the air. Spinarak waved with its head and threw the string together with Natu into the direction of a tree. It slammed Natu on the tree.

Natu felt dizzy after this unwanted flight.

"Teleport!" Hotaru yelled. Her Natu teleported itself out of the thread-cage. It flew in front of Hotaru but was still dazed from the slam. "Don't give up," Hotaru said. "Confusion!" Natu's eyes started glowing again. It lifted Spinarak up into the air. Its eyes stopped glowing what also stopped the attack. Spinarak fell down and hit the ground hardly. It shook its head but it also felt dizzy. Both Pokemon were out of their breath. Natu suddenly took off and flew towards Spinarak again. "It's over now. Natu, use Peck!" Hotaru shouted. Natu dashed to Spinarak.

Bugsy smirked again, he knew the weak spot of the attack; the range. "Spinarak, Poison Sting!" yelling, he commanded. The spider Pokemon shot some needles at Natu again. The bird Pokemon couldn't dodge a single one, it didn't want to. It kept directly flying to Spinarak. With it's last power it aimed at Bugsy's Pokemon "What?!" Bugsy asked in surprise.  
Natu crashed into Spinarak, hitting it with its sharp peck. The impact caused both Pokemon to fly backwards. Spinarak and Natu couldn't stand up anymore they were defeated at the same time.

The refeere looked at each Pokemon and raised his hands. "Both Pokemon are defeated! Each Trainer still has one Pokemon left. Choose your Pokemon for the last round!" he said.

Both, Hotaru and Bugsy returned their Pokemon.

Hotaru took a deep breath. "Now we will see who will win. I'm really grateful that you helped me in the Slowpoke Well but I won't hold back now just because of this reason," Hotaru said with a smile. "I hope you will do your best. I don't want to forget this fight," she winked.

"You will never forget it," Bugsy replied. "But I want you to do your best, too," he said.

"You can count on me," Hotaru said, taking a Pokeball. Bugsy also grabbed his last Pokeball.

They threw them into the air in the same time, releasing their Pokemon. Hotaru fought with Quilava in the last round and Bugsy decided to use his Scyther.

"Start the third and last round!" the referee exclaimed.

Hotaru didn't hesitate with the first move. "Quilava, use your speed! Quick-Attack!" she commanded. Quilava made a big jump and dashed towards Scyther. It jumped from side to side to hide the direction were it would attack from. Scyther wasn't impressed at all, it waited for its Trainer command.

"Don't underestimate Scyther's speed," Bugsy said. "Use your Quick-Attack!" he said. Scythe first disappeared in front of Quilava. The hedgehog Pokemon stopped, it looked around, finding Scyther attacking from behind. Quilava jumped backwards and ran away. With Scyther behind it, Quilava ran from side to side of the field. The Pokemon chased after the other one with high speed. Hotaru and Bugsy couldn't even look so fast.

They could see their Pokemon for a second and then they disappeared again.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Hotaru said. Her Pokemon slid across the battlefield as it stopped running. As it came to a halt, it exhaled a giant flame. The flame reached over the whole field and almost hit Scyther. The Bug Pokemon took off and dodged the attack with its move. Quilava turned its head, directing the flame to Scyther again. Scyther just flew away. The flame didn't even came near it.

Bugsy smiled, he stayed calm in this round. "Scyther, show them the true power of Bug Pokemon. Fury Cutter!" the Gym Leader said. Scyther approached Quilava and tried to hit it with its sharp blade on its arm. Quickly, Quilava stepped back and growled. Suddenly, flames covered its body, protecting Quilava from the attack. The fire shield chased Scyther away. From inside the ball of fire another Flamethrower was shot at Bugsy's Pokemon. Scyther flew away.

"Now, use Flame-Wheel!" Hotaru commanded. The flames around its body became stronger and hotter, Quilava dashed to Scyther, preparing itself to tackle it with all its might.

"Block it! X-Scissor!" Bugsy yelled out of the sudden. Scyther's blades started shining, it kept its position, waiting for Quilava. Quilava growled, it jumped at Scyther, ramming it but Scyther used its blades as defense. They kept Quilava away. The fire didn't reach the Bug Pokemon. Quilava used more power for a hit but it failed. Scyther stepped aside, letting Quilava forwards. It fell to the ground but quickly stood up again. Its eyes widened as it saw Scyther raising its blade arm for a giant beat. Quilava tried to move backwards but Scyther beat it with the blade. The strength of the hit let Quilava fly back, it crashed into one of the trees. Quilava gasped, it fell to the ground again. Quilava's body was trembling from the hit.

"Quilava, Quick-Attack!" Hotaru exclaimed. Her fire hedgehog Pokemon forced itself to stand and disappeared. It ran around Scyther, one time after another. It didn't attack, it kept a special between itself and the opponent. "Now, use Swift!" Hotaru said. Quilava opened its mouth and shot hundred of stars ad Sctyher. The own movement caused the stars to fly faster. They almost turned into Shuriken, into throwing stars. Scyther closed its eyes for a moment, concentrating at the stars. It raised its blades and cut the first star into the half. Scyther's movements were so fast that it was able to block every star of the Swift Attack. It cut every star into the half.

Hotaru couldn't believe her eyes. What she just saw was so incredible. She bit her tongue. "Quilava, Flamethrower!" she yelled. Quilava exhaled a new flame which was much more powerful than the one before.

"X-Scissor!" Bugsy commanded.

Scyther's blades started shining again. It held them in front of itself, blocking the flame just like before. Not even one spark reached it. Scyther waved with the blades, the flame was destroyed by the shock wave of the strength of the X-Scissor Attack. Even Quilava had to duck because of the shock wave. It glared at Scyther and growled.

"Wing-Attack! Use all your might!" Bugsy smirked.

His Pokemon took off, the wings of the Pokemon started shining and beating even faster. It flew towards Quilava. The hedgehog tried to jump away to dodge the attack but Scyther was much faster, its wings hit Quilava a few times. The fire hedgehog landed on the ground again. Scyther appeared behind it and pinned it to the ground with its blades. A sweat drop rolled down Hotaru's forehead. She didn't like the situation at all. Her opponents were stronger than she thought. Even that she used Quilava, a Fire-Type Pokemon, it was very difficult to fight against Scyther. "Quilava, chase is away with Flamethrower!" she yelled very nervously.

Quilava exhaled another flame, directly at Scyther in front of it.

"Use X-Scissor again!" Bugsy said.

Scyther blocked the Flamethrower with its blade. Instead Quilava was hit by the fire, it wasn't hurt but the attack failed in all ways. Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes shot open. "Put all your power in a Flame-Wheel!" she yelled. Quilava turned itself into a fireball. The fire of the Flamethrower reinforced the Flame-Wheel Attack. The fire became stronger and bigger. Scyther wasn't fast enough. The fire spread out and captured Scyther. The Bug Pokemon's body was hit by the fire. Scyther quickly took off and flew out of the wall of fire. Just the beating of its wings reinforced the fire even more. Scyther had even more wounds now. The single but very strong attack caused a huge harm to the Bug Pokemon.

"_That was more than just close. If Scyther use this attack again we will lose. Quilava doesn't have much energy left, I have to do something. Quick!" _Hotaru thought. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought about a new strategy. "Quilava, concentrate, we just have one chance," Hotaru said, as another idea came into her mind. It was risky but not impossible. If Scyther stopped Quilava's attack, Hotaru would lose. "Quick-Attack! Do the same like before!" Hotaru commanded. Quilava jumped and ran around Scyther. It ran around it in circles, over and over again. Bugsy didn't know what these movements could be, he didn't take this action serious. Quilava became even faster after a while. "Flame-Wheel," she commanded. Quilava jumped and fire covered its whole body. It kept running circles around Scyther. Soon, the fire left some marks at the ground.

"What are you doing? That has no sense!" Bugsy said, crossing his arms.

"Wait and you will see!" Hotaru slightly smirked. Quilava combined the Flame-Wheel Attack with Quick-Attack, it was faster and left some flames at the ground. The flames turned into a wall of fire, capturing Scyther inside of it. There was no way of escape.

"Flamethrower!" Hotaru yelled. Quilava strengthened the wall of fire with Flamethrower. The fire wall soon became a swirl made of fire, caused by Quilava's running. Flames approached Scyther in the inside of the swirl. it couldn't go anywhere. The flames came closer and closer.

"Oh, no! Scyther!" Bugsy yelled in shock.

"Final attack, use Flame-Wheel!" Hotaru commanded. The whirl of fire captured Scyther, the flames left some marks on its body. Suddenly, Quilava jumped out of the flames covered by fire. It crashed into Scyther and tackled it with its last power. Scyther was rammed out of the fire swirl. It fell to the ground. Scyther tried to stand up again, it forced itself to stand. Meanwhile, Quilava panted, it was out of breath. But suddenly, Scyther fell down again. It was defeated.

"Scyther is unable to fight! Quilava won this round! The Gym Leader's Pokemon are all unable to fight, and so Hotaru is the winner of this battle," the referee exclaimed.

Bugsy was still dazed from the weird attack combination. He soon realized his defeat but he smiled. He returned Scyther back into the Pokeball. "You've done your best, good work," he whispered.

Hotaru sighed in relief, she let herself fall onto her knees. She sighed in relief and wiped the sweat drops off her forehead. "That was close. I'm so proud of you, Quilava," she said to her Pokemon. Quilava ran over to her and jumped onto her lap. Hotaru stroked it behind its ears. Seemingly enjoying it, Quilava smiled and snuggled to its Trainer. "Great work!" Hotaru smiled.

"That was a good fight," Bugsy said, walking over to Hotaru. He held his hand in front of her. Hotaru took it. Bugsy helped her to stand up again and also shook her hand. "You the first one who defeated me since one month. After the stress with the Slowpoke I really enjoyed our battle. We should do that again," he said.

"Alright. Thanks for the great match," Hotaru chuckled.

"Because you defeated me in a fair Pokemon battle, this will be your price. Your price is the Hive Badge," Bugsy said. He took something out of the pocket he had on his belt. It was a red and black badge in the form of a ladybug. Hotaru slowly took it and looked at it with pride. She smirked. "Badge number two!" she exclaimed. Shaymin and Quilava jumped in joy.

Bugsy leaned his hands on his hips. "So, what's next? Do you have plan where to go?" he asked.

Hotaru shook her head. "No, I think the closest town with a Pokemon Gym," she said.

"Then you have to go to Goldenrod City," Bugsy explained.

"Goldenrod...that's where Ken..." she stopped talking as a picture of her friends came into her mind.

"Where?" Bugsy asked confused.

Hotaru waved with her hands. "Nothing. Is it near Azalea Town?" she asked, changing the subject.

Bugsy thought for a minute. "I can't say it's in the near. You have to walk through the Ilex Forest. It will take about two or three days. When you come out of the forest go to the north and you will reach Goldenrod City. But be careful in the forest. It's easy to lose the orientation. And the forest is huge so don't get lost," Bugsy said.

Hotaru nodded. "Okay. Thank you a lot," she said with a big grin.

"Do you want to go to the Pokemon Center now?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Yes."

"Then I will go with you. My Pokemon need to recover after this fight," Bugsy told her. "And that way I can say Good-bye to you," he winked.

Hotaru nodded again. She followed Bugsy out of the Gym. They walked through Azalea Town, it was peaceful. After the long drought, some plants were already growing again. A few Slowpoke laid around in the shadow of the housed and yawned. It was all back to normal.  
"It's beautiful here," Hotaru said.

Agreeing, Bugsy nodded. "It is. That's why I will do everything to protect this city. I mean I'm the Gym Leader, so it is my job," he explained.

"Yes," Hotaru said.

Suddenly, someone hugged Hotaru tightly from behind, almost shoving her. Hotaru turned around, scared for a moment. She found Kurt's daughter, Maisy, hugging her. "Hi, Hotaru. Hi, Bugsy," Maisy greeted happily.

"Hi, Maisy," Hotaru smiled.

The little girl let go of her, she just smiled. "I thought I came too late. Seems like the battle took a while, huh?" Maisy asked. "My grandpa asked me to bring you this," she said to Hotaru, pulling something out of her little bag she carried. Maisy handed two blue and red Pokeballs to Hotaru. "Those are Lure Balls, these Pokeballs are made for capturing Water-type Pokemon," Maisy explained. "After grandpa went back to work, he made them for you because you helped us to chase these evil guys out of the Slowpoke Well," Maisy explained hastily.

"Thank you. I will think about you when I use them," Hotaru said, packing the Lure Balls into her backpack.

"Well...I have to go now. Grandpa's back still hurts and I have to take care that he doesn't work too much," Maisy said, already running off again. She waved with her hand. "Bye, Hotaru!" Maisy exclaimed.

"Wow, that was a fast meeting," Hotaru muttered.

"But it's nice that she said good-bye to you," Bugsy said. "Will you ever come to Azalea Town again, Hotaru?" he asked.

Hotaru thought for a moment. "Maybe, I really don't know. I have some things to...manage first," she said.

"Okay," Bugsy smiled, without knowing what she was talking about.

They walked back to the Pokemon Center. The sun already set down, dyeing the sky in wonderful orange and red colors. It was a long day, Hotaru was exhausted, also her Pokemon. Bugsy and Hotaru came to the Pokemon Center and walked into the entrance hall. Nurse Joy stood behind the counter, greeting them friendly.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," Hotaru said. "Could you take care of our Pokemon, please," she asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Sure," she said, taking the Pokeballs from the kids.

"Well, Hotaru," Bugsy started, leaning on the counter. "Good luck with your journey and the Pokemon battles. I hope you will always do your best," he said.

"I will. You can count on me," Hotaru grinned.

Bugsy walked away. "Maybe we will see us again. But then, I will win the next battle," he grinned as he walked out of the Pokemon Center. Hotaru smiled. It was a great day, great but exhausting. But she finally won her second badge. Hotaru walked over to the place with the phones. She sat down in front of the computer with the video and phone function and turned the device on.

"What are you doing?" Shaymin asked, sitting on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Calling someone," Hotaru replied, selecting the phone number. She waited for someone to answer the phone. Suddenly, the screen turned on, showing Professor Elm at the other end of the video phone. "Hello, Professor Elm," Hotaru greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," the professor replied. "Got some interesting news?"

"Yes, I've won my second badge today," Hotaru told him proudly.

"That are wonderful news. Good work," Professor Elm said.

Hotaru's expression changed in the next moment, she became more serious. There was no hint of happiness seen in her face. "Professor... I've met Team Rocket again," she told him. "They tried to capture the Slowpoke from the Slowpoke Well. And they almost captured me again. I'm afraid that they could hunt me even more now," she explained.

Professor Elm nodded, "I understand. Actually, I didn't want to tell you, but have you heard the news about the attack?" he asked.

"What attack?" Hotaru asked, becoming even more nervous. "Did Team Rocket..."

"Team Rocket attacked Ecruteak City. The town where you live. They attacked a high school, the police couldn't do anything. And Team Rocket disappeared into the nowhere after that. They were searching for something. They were searching for you," Professor Elm told her.

Hotaru was shocked as she heard what happened. Team Rocket attacked the school she visited? That was unbelievable. "But that...that means..." Hotaru stuttered nervously.

"Yes, they know that you didn't go back to Ecruteak City after you escaped. Team Rocket now knows about your traveling," he said.

Hotaru's heart almost beating. She gulped, her hands started trembling.

"Hotaru..." Shaymin muttered worried.

"Then, I have to be more careful," Hotaru said.

Professor Elm nodded with a serious expression. "Yes. They will hunt you until they find you," he said. Suddenly, a loud cracking noise echoed through his lab. Professor Elm bit his lip. "Not again..." he sighed. Hotaru raised one eyebrow. "Sorry, but I have to stop the Rattata which I captured yesterday from destroying my lab and the lab equipment. It's still a bit... wild..." the professor told her. Another noise echoed through the room. It sounded like a glass which broke. "Be a good Rattata and stop..." Professor Elm sighed as another glass broke. "I'm really sorry. Take care, Hotaru. Now, Ratta-" the screen went black.

"That was ..." Shaymin muttered.

"Weid..." Hotaru ended the Pokemon's sentence. She thought about Professor Elm's words. Hotaru turned on the phone again, selecting a different number. The phone rang. Hotaru's hands were shaking slightly. She suddenly hung up.

"What are you doing?" Shaymin asked confused.

A couple of seconds passed until the girl replied. "Nothing..." she lied.

"You were trying to call someone," Shaymin made a confused look. "Who was it?"

"Nobody..."

She stood up and walked into the corridor where her room was. Hotaru opened the door to her room and stepped in. She closed the door again, leaning herself on it. Hotaru sighed, she slid down on the door until she sat on the ground.

Shaymin sensed her nervousness. "It's because of-"

Hotaru cut it off. "I don't want to talk about it," she said harshly. Hotaru pulled her knees up to her chest. "They attacked my school...I hope Miyako is doing alright," she mumbled quietly and hid her face behind her knees.

"You were trying to call her, weren't you?" Shaymin asked.

"Yes..."

Shaymin crawled off Hotaru's shoulder and jumped onto her knees, looking into the girls eyes. "Why did you hang up?" it asked curiously.

"I was scared...that's all..." Hotaru explained. "I don't know what to say... I mean after Team Rocket ca..." she stopped talking.

"After Team Rocket...what?" Shaymin asked. It wanted to hear everything Hotaru had to say. Hotaru just shook her head. She took Shaymin and stood up, walking over to the bed. She placed Shaymin on the mattress. Hotaru sat down next to the Pokemon and lowered her head. Hotaru grabbed the blanket and held it tightly. Shaymin sensed her fear, it went over to the girl, jumped into her lap and cuddled to her, comforting her. Hotaru quickly took Shaymin and wrapped her arms around it, holding it in a tight hug.

**...**

_**"Hold her still!" Professor Sebastian said to the other scientists. Two men in lab coats grabbed Hotaru's arms, holding her in a tight grasp. She struggle but was too weak to escape. **_

_**Hotaru screamed in panic. "Let go of me!" she cried. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Please, I don't want to..." she sobbed.**_

_**Sebastian grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His evil smirk let Hotaru shiver, her body was trembling and shaking in fear. Hotaru just tried to escape but she failed. She was held like a puppet. "Please, don't..." she begged, crying.**_

"No..." Hotaru mumbled. "Please...don't... "

**_"You will regret that you escaped us," Professor Sebastian said.  
Hotaru looked around, finding Pierce, Huna and Attila_**_** standing**_ **_around her and watching her begging and crying in fear. Their sinister grins scared Hotaru. Her tears didn't stop._**

**_"No!" Hotaru screamed, closing her eyes tightly. As she opened her eyes again, nobody was there. She was all alone. Darkness surrounded her, she couldn't see anything._**

**_Suddenly, someone touched Hotaru's shoulder. The girl spun around, her eyes widened as she saw her parents standing in front of her. "Mum, dad..." Hotaru said, running over to them. Her mother and her father disappeared inside the darkness. Hotaru wasn't fast enough to catch up with them. "Mum! Dad! Wait!" she yelled. "I'm sorry-" Hotaru suddenly fell into a hole of darkness. _**

"Don't go!" Hotaru yelled as she woke up, she sat up, looking around. She was in her room in the Pokemon Center. It was just a nightmare but a real seeming one. She panted. Sweat drops rolled down her forehead and tears fell down from Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru took a deep breath to calm down. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. Hotaru turned her head to the window, seeing the moon shining brightly on the sky. Hotaru laid down again, pulling the blanket over her head.

Under the blanket she crooked and wrapped her arms around herself.

* * *

**Hotaru's Pokemon:**

**-Quilava (Lv 21)  
Flame-Wheel, Flamethrower, Swift, Quick Attack**

**-Sentret (Lv 11)  
Quick Attack, Scratch**

**-Natu (Lv 13)  
Peck, Night Shade, Confusion, Teleport**

**Stats Badges:  
-Zephyr Badge, Hive Badge**

* * *

**Please review :) Pretty please :)  
**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and Hotaru's and Bugsy's battle. Thank you for reading.  
In the next chapter Hotaru will wander around in the Ilex Forest. She will have some problems to find the right way. And she will meet someone again. Let's see who she will you in the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo  
Hotaru Natsukawa (c) Me!**


	16. Meeting in Ilex

**Hotaru no Hikari**

**Chapter 16: Meeting in Ilex**

Hotaru yawned loudly as she walked around in the Ilex Forest, searching for the end of the forest. Just two hours ago she had left Azalea Town. The day was beautiful, the sun shined brightly, the dew on the leaves glinted in the light and a group of Pidgey sat in a tree, near where Hotaru was walking, and chirped. It was a peaceful morning but Hotaru didn't care about it. She was just tired. Hotaru yawned again, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Shaymin asked as it climbed on top of Hotaru's shoulder. "You're yawning non-stop today," Shaymin said, grinning and chuckling.

The girl couldn't grin over it. She rubbed her teary eyes and blinked a couple of times. "I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep very well last night," she explained with a sleepy voice.

Shaymin giggled. "Sorry. Did I start to snore again?" the hedgehog Pokemon asked.

"What?" Hotaru asked, raising one eyebrow. She turned her head to the little companion on her shoulder. A big smile stretched out on Shaymin's mouth. Its eyes glowed and shined in happiness. Shaymin climbed closer to her, staring into her eyes deeply. "What's wrong? Shaymin?" Hotaru asked rather confused. She couldn't explain the Pokemon's sudden happiness.

"And?" Shaymin almost sang. "C'mon just smile," it said. "Smiling is healthy, and it will cheer you up," Shaymin smiled.

Hotaru's expression changed into a suspicious one. "Okay, why are you doing this?" she asked as she stopped walking. Leaning her hands on her hips, Hotaru mentioned Shaymin to answer her question immediately. She wanted to know what was wrong with the hedgehog Pokemon or what it planned.

"Oh, you just don't understand fun," Shaymin pouted, while letting itself hang down on her shoulder. Soon, its happiness turned into annoyance. "I just wanted to cheer you up because you seemed so sad yesterday. And today in the morning you almost didn't talk with me. I know that something is bothering you... I just wanted you to forget your worries for a moment," Shaymin mumbled silently. It made a sad face and looked at Hotaru with its teary eyes. Shaymin pouted and acted like it wanted to cry in the next second. As Hotaru didn't react at its behaving Shaymin lowered its head and started to sob.

Hotaru sighed. "That's cute. And thanks but... I'm alright. Don't worry about it," Hotaru said and picked up Shaymin from her shoulder. She took it in her arms and hugged it softly. Shaymin's warm and soft fur stroked against the girl's skin. It tickled but it felt so nice, so lovely. Shaymin also cuddled to her. Suddenly, some pink flowers appeared out of the yellow points on its fur.

"Hey" Shaymin exclaimed out of the sudden. "Look! Do you see the berries?"

Hotaru turned her head around, finding a tree with Oran Berries on it. She heard Shaymin's growling stomach and knew what his meant. The girls walked over to the tree and picked some berries from it. She held one berry in front of Shaymin's mouth. The green hedgehog took a big bite from the berry, its mouth was covered in blue berry juice. Shaymin grinned and took another bite. After a couple of seconds it ate it completely. Shaymin burped and smirked again. The hedgehog Pokemon jumped onto Hotaru's shoulder again and hid itself under her hair. "Now you can continue walking," Shaymin said.

The girl rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thanks for the permission," Hotaru joked. She started walking deeper into the forest. The sun light shined through the leaves of the trees. Some Pokemon of the forest watched Hotaru and Shaymin curiously.

Suddenly, a strange sound caught Shaymin's attention. "Did you hear that?" it asked.

Hotaru became quiet. She listened to the sounds she heard around herself, hearing a high-pitched tone, it sounded like a voice. Someone was screaming. And the scream came closer to Hotaru and Shaymin. "It sounds like somebody is in trouble," Hotaru said. She turned around and looked into the direction where the screams came from. She saw something moving behind the plants. Somebody ran into Hotaru's direction. The girl took a closer look. "This is..." she mumbled.

She saw a girl who ran away. Behind the girl was a group of about twenty Beedrill chasing after her.

"This is Julia!" Hotaru exclaimed, as she recognized the girl with the dark hair who she meet at the beginning of her journey.

Julia waved with her hands as she saw Hotaru. "Run!" she yelled. Before Hotaru was even able to react, Julia almost crashed into her, she grabbed the blond-haired girl's arm and dragged her away. "Don't look, just run for your life!" Julia shouted, pulling Hotaru with her. The girls ran trhough the forest, still chased by the Beedrill. Hotaru and Julia jumped over roots and little plants. They had no direction were to run but they didn't care, as long as they would find a save place.

"What did you do?" Hotaru asked while running.

Julia panted heavily. "I will explain everything later... just run!" she yelled.

After Hotaru and Julia jumped over a huge root they suddenly fell down. Hotaru and Julia slid down a small hill. They screamed, also Shaymin. The hedgehog Pokemon hold itself on Hotaru's shoulder. It closed its eyes and hoped that the chase would be over soon.  
Hotaru and Julia came to the end of the hill, the both stumbled over some roots and fell to the ground. The group of Beedrill continued their flight and flew deeper into the forest, leaving Hotaru and Julia.

Julia jumped to her feet and tried to drag Hotaru away again. "Come on! We have to hurry!" she shouted.

"Why?" Hotaru asked, standing up, she didn't know why Julia wanted to run further. "The Beedrill aren't chasing us anymore."

"The Beedrill weren't chasing me. They were also chased just like me!" Julia said, pulling on Hotaru's sleeve. The blond-haired Trainer didn't understand a single word. Suddenly, Julia made a shocked face, her jaw dropped open and she started trembling. She pointed behind Hotaru with a shaking hand.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked. Suddenly, a loud roar right behind her caught her attention. It was loud and sounded dangerous. Hotaru slowly turned around, finding an Ursaring behind herself. Shaymin quickly jumped onto the ground and hid itself behind Julia in fear. The bear Pokemon took a deep breath and roared right into Hotaru's face, Hotaru almost fell onto her butt. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head slightly. Julia and Shaymin hid themselves behind a tree in the same time.

As Ursaring tried to roar again, Hotaru cut it off. "Don't even dare to, buddy!" she yelled at the bear Pokemon at the top of her lungs. Julia almost became unconscious in shock. She never saw someone fighting with a Ursaring. Suddenly, the Ursaring nodded hastily. The large Pokemon stepped back in fear. "Damn it! Do you know how much my ears hurt now!? " Hotaru yelled.

The Ursaring seemed to be scared. Hotaru raised one eyebrow in annoyance, causing the Ursaring to sit down on the ground. The huge bear sat there innocently.

_"What happened?" _Hotaru asked Ursaring mentally.

The bear Pokemon scratched its own neck with its sharp claw. _"Those stupid Bug Pokemon attacked me while I was asleep. I wanted to chase them away but they continued attacking me, and now my arm hurts,"_ the Ursaring told Hotaru hastily and nervously.

Julia watched Hotaru and Ursaring looking at each other. A sweat drop rolled down her forehead.

"Let's see..." Hotaru mumbled, taking Ursaring's arm. "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

Ursaring pointed at the hurting spot on its arm. Hotaru carefully touched it, she found a wound which seemed to hurt Ursaring. The reason for the strong pain in Ursaring's arm was poison. The Beedrill poisoned the bear Pokemon with their Poison Sting Attack. Hotaru quickly looked around. She took off her backpack and pulled out a bandage. She ran over to a tree where she found some Pecha Berries. Hotaru picked some of them and walked back to Ursaring. The bear Pokemon stood up in confusion.

"Did I tell you to stand up?!" Hotaru yelled.

Ursaring shook its head hastily and sat down again quickly.

Hotaru took the bandage and carefully wrapped it around Ursaring's arm, she covered the wound with it. Hotaru held some berries in front of Ursaring's mouth. "Eat them, they will destroy the poison inside your body," she said. Hastily, Ursaring opened its mouth and ate the berries with one bite. It chewed the berries and swallowed them, Ursaring seemed to like the sweet taste.

"Ursar! Saring! Ursaring!" exclaiming, the Pokemon replied with a wide grin. The bear Pokemon stood up and walked back into the forest, it disappeared between the trees.

Julia and Shaymin came out of their hiding place. Julia's eyes almost glowed. "Wow! That was amazing!" she exclaimed. She jumped over to Hotaru and grabbed her hands, staring into Hotaru's eyes at the same time. Julia was impressed by Hotaru's brave acting. "It looked like you were talking with Ursaring!" she said. "Amazing."

Hotaru shivered at Julia's statement. It as true, she had talked to it but she didn't want Julia to know. Hotaru stepped back, waving with her hands. "No, no. That was just..." she couldn't find an explanation for it. "...luck..." Hotaru mumbled the last word under her breath. She felt her cheeks becoming red, she was kind of ashamed of herself.

"Hey, looks like you made the right decision," Julia winked.

"Uh..what?" Hotaru asked rahter confused.

Julia smiled. She took both of Hotarus hands again. "I mean the traveling. Do you remember our first meeting? We talked about journeys with Pokemon, traveling around and all of that stuff. You said you weren't sure about it. But now... you are traveling around, aren't you?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded quickly. "Right. A lot of things in my life changed, and I think the journey through Johto is good for me," Hotaru explained.

"Great!" Julia exclaimed loudly. "And? How many?" she asked.

The blond-haired girl didn't know what Julia was talking about. She blinked a few times. "How many what?" Hotaru asked.

"Badges! How many do you have?" Julia asked with curiosity. "Or didn't you have a battle with a gym leader yet?" Julia asked, leaning her hands on her hips. In the next moment she grabbed her backpack and searched for something. She pulled out a little silver box, the box with her badges inside. Julia opened it and held the box in front of Hotaru's face, showing her three badges, the Zephyr Badge and the Plain Badge which she already had at her first meeting with Hotaru and a new badge, a blue and purple one. Its shape looked like a ghost. "See? I've won another badge! You have to hurry up if you ever want to surpass me!" Julia chuckled.

Hotaru replied with a smile. She also grabbed her backpack and looked for her own badges. She grabbed them and pulled them out of a little pocket. "I'm not as fast as you are but I already got two badges," Hotaru said, showing her Zephyr Badge and her Hive Badge.

Julia looked at them impressed. "Wow, that was pretty fast. And? Where are you going now?" she asked.

Hotaru just shrugged with her shoulders. "Goldenrod City. I want to win my third badge and I want to...meet a good friend there," Hotaru explained, thinking back to the time where she never had thought about a journey. The time before she had met Julia, Professor Elm, her Pokemon and Shaymin. Hotaru shook her head slightly. "And where do you want to go?" Hotaru asked.

"Azalea Town. But I got lost when the Beedrill and the Ursaring chased after me. Honestly, I don't have any idea where I am at the moment," Julia forced herself to smile. She didn't want to seem like an idiot. It was embarrassing enough that she was hunted by some Pokemon again. But Julia found the good part with the chase: She had met Hotaru again. Julia smirked. "It's embarrassing to ask but do you know where we are?" she asked.

"Yes," Hotaru nodded. "But... if you want to go to Azalea Town you have to walk for a long while. You are exactly at the wrong end," Hotaru told her.

Julia's jaw dropped open. "What?!" she yelled. "No! Not possible! That means...that means I have to spend another day in that damn forest! No!" Julia cried, she dropped to her knees and hit the ground with her fists. "That is so mean! Why me?" Julia sobbed.

"Since when..." Hotaru tried to ask but she couldn't even end her question.

Julia cut her off. "Five days," she muttered. "I'm walking around in this stupid forest since five days," Julia cried. "I don't think I will ever see a town again. This will be my end," she whimpered and stuttered.

Hotaru sighed. She hadn't expected this long time to be honest. Hotaru bent down to Julia and put her hands onto her shoulders. "Don't worry, I will help you to find the end of the forest. I will show you the way to Azalea Town," she said.

Looking into Hotaru's eyes deeply, Julia sobbed. "Really? But then you have walk the whole way again," Julia cried.

"I don't care," Hotaru smiled.

"Thank you!" Julia jumped and wrapped her arms around Hotaru. "You are the best friend I can imagine, Hotaru! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Julia hugged her tightly. She almost pressed all of the oxygen out of Hotaru without knowing it. Hotaru struggled in her hug. She tried to turn her head to get some fresh air. Hotaru gasped. Julia tightened her hug but she let go of her friend after a while. Hotaru fell to the ground almost motionless, her leg was twitching a few times. Suddenly, Julia jumped again. "Hey, I just got an idea! What about a short battle?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded slowly, still gasping for air. "O-okay..." she stuttered.

"Cool! Then, let's start right now!" Julia yelled through the whole forest. She grabbed Hotaru's hand, pulled her up and dragged her away. She ran to a small meadow, a place to fight. Hotaru felt kind of dizzy, she walked over to the place in the opposite of Julia. "Okay, this is going to be a battle just with one Pokemon on each side!" Julia shouted.

Hotaru nodded and grabbed on of her Pokeballs. She waited for Julia who also got one Pokeball. Both girls threw them into the air, releasing their Pokemon. Hotaru chose Natu for the fight and on Julia's side a Jigglypuff appeared. The pink Pokemon looked like a ball, its eyes were so cute.

Impressed by Jigglypuff's cuteness, Hotaru smiled. "Wow, what a sweet Pokemon," she said.

"But you will be surprised what this sweet Pokemon can do!" Julia grinned. "Let's go! Jigglypuff, Sing!" she commanded. Jigglypuff opened its mouth and started singing. Its voice made Hotaru very sleepy, even Natu, the bird Pokemon closed its eyes tiredly.

Hotaru shook her head. "Don't listen to Jigglypuff's song! Use Teleport!" Hotaru yelled. Her command woke Natu up again, the bird Pokemon disappeared in a red light. Natu appeared behind Jigglypuff again. "Now, use Peck!" Hotaru commanded. Natu flew to Jigglypuff, aiming at it with its sharp peck.

"Double Slap, Jigglypuff!" Julia yelled. Jigglypuff turned around, facing Natu. It slapped Natu a couple of times with full force. Natu felt dizzy, it danced around not able to find its balance. Natu dropped to the ground. it shook its small head and tried to calm down. "Rollout!" Julia shouted. Jigglypuff jumped and let its body rotate. It turned into a ball which became faster and faster. Jigglypuff dashed towards Natu, ready to hit it. Natu quickly took off and flew away. But Jigglypuff wasn't finished yet. It rolled over a root which stuck out of the ground, using it as ski-jump. Jigglypuff jumped into the air, and rushed towards Natu again. It rammed Natu with all of its might and let if fall down.

Hotaru bit her lip, growling. "Teleport!" she yelled. Natu teleported itself away before Jigglypuff was able to hit it another time. It appeared, standing on the ground, again. Hotaru sighed. "Natu, don't..." Hotaru tried to say another commend but a loud noise caught her attention again. It was a screaming.

"What's that?" Julia asked.

"Sounds like screams," Hotaru said. The screaming became louder and something rustled between some plants. Hotaru knew exactly what happened. She gulped. "Not again..." Hotaru sighed. Suddenly, two boys ran out of the deep forest, screaming in tears. Behind them were a group of Beedrill, the same Beedrill group which had chased Julia before. Both of the boys ran past Hotaru and Julia and hid themselves behind a tree. The Beedrill kept flying straight ahead.

One of the boys waved with his hand to caught Hotaru's and Julia's attention. "Run away! There is a-" he was cut off by a loud roar. He was trembling in fear and stayed behind the tree. "Oh no..."

The leaves of some plants rustled again and the Ursaring from before came out. It growled and roared loudly while lifting up its sharp claws. Julia quickly stepped back in fear. The Uraring stomped closer and gritted its teeth. In the next moment it noticed Hotaru. She stepped in front of the bear Pokemon and raised on of her eyebrows in annoyance. Ursaring moved backwards hastily.

Hotaru leaned her hands on her hips. "You again..." she muttered. Ursaring looked around nervously. "If I see you ever chasing someone again..." Hotaru started with a deep and dangerous sounding voice. Ursaring quickly sat down and behaved, it lowered its head.  
"Good," Hotaru said, patting Ursaring's head. Her expression and the sound of her voice changed into a nice one. "Good Pokemon. Now, go back into your forest and be careful with the Beedrill," she told the bear Pokemon. Ursaring nodded, stood up and went back into the forest. It disappeared between the trees. Hotaru noticed the two boys and Julia watching her. She slowly turned around. "Ehehe...well.."

"Oh dear..." One of the boys sighed. He was the older one, in about Hotaru's age, he had dark brown hair and green eyes. "I thought we will die," he muttered.

"That was so cool!" The younger one exclaimed. He had black hair and brown eyes. And he was much shorter than the other one. Both of the boys wore trainer outfits, they seemed like they've just become trainers. "How did you do this?" he asked Hotaru.

Hotaru's cheeks became red. "Training..." she lied. Hotaru just wanted to disappear now. She didn't want to talk about it, and searched for a new topic. "Hey, what happened?" she asked.

"I saw him running away from a group of Beedrill," the older boy explained. "I tried to help him but then we were surprised by Ursaring so we ran away. And then we met you two," he said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Freddy, nice to meet you."

"And my name is Oliver," the black-haired boy told them. "Are you Pokemon Trainers?" Oliver asked.

Hotaru and Julia nodded at the same time. "Yes, I'm Julia and here we have Hotaru. We both are Pokemon Trainers, and some of the good ones," Julia winked while smiling. "Hey, what about a battle?" she asked.

_"Oh dear...here we go again,"_ Hotaru thought. She knew what would happen. Without another single question Julia would start the battle. And Hotaru was right. Julia already mentioned Jigglypuff to continue to fight. Suddenly Julia wrapped an arm around Hotaru's neck, bringing her closer.

"Girls versus boys. Everybody is allowed to use one Pokemon. The team whose Pokemon are defeated first will lose. Okay with that?" she asked.

Oliver and Freddy nodded. "Sure!" Each boy grabbed one Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air. Oliver fought with a Mankey and Freddy decided to use a Yanma. The monkey Pokemon jumped and kicked into the air, showing its strength. Yanma beat with its wings very fast, causing a strong wind. The opponents' Pokemon looked very strong.

Hotaru watched their Pokemon. She got her Pokedex out of her backpack and searched for some information about Mankey and Yanma.

"Yanma, the dragonfly Pokemon. Its large eyes can scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as its prey," the digital voice of the Pokedex said. Now, Hotaru wanted to know some information about Mankey. She wanted to be prepared for the Pokemon's moves and tactics. And the Pokedex was the best way to find some data about the opponents' Pokemon.  
"Mankey, the monkey Pokemon. It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes," the Pokedex voice explained.

Hotaru packed it back into her backpack. She looked at Natu which was sitting on her shoulder. "Ready?" she asked. Natu nodded and jumped in front of her. Julia's Jigglypuff did the same. Freddy's and Oliver's Pokemon stood at the opposite side from Julia's and Hotaru's Pokemon.

"Let's go! Jigglypuff, use your Sing!" Julia commended, pointing at Mankey and Yanma. her Jigglypuff closed its eyes and started singing its song. Natu already staggered around, and also Oliver's Manky. Just Yanma was still fully awake. It dashed towards Jigglypuff. Julia's eyes widened. "What? How is that possible?" she asked.

"Yanma can't hear the Jigglypuff's song! The frequency of the beats of Yanma's wings drown the sound of the Sing Attack. " Hotaru exclaimed. "Natu, Confusion!" she yelled. Natu shook its head, its eyes started glowing in a red light. Yanma stopped right in front of Jigglypuff, it was caught in Natu's Confusion Attack. Natu let it fly backwards and let it crash into a tree. "Well done, Natu," Hotaru said. "Julia, watch Yanma's movements," she told her.

Julia raised one eyebrow, she turned her head to Yanma which flew around. "What do you mean?" she asked Hotaru.

"Look how it is flying. It can change the directions of its flight within a second. But it can't fly in one special direction," Hotaru explained. "Look," she said. "Natu, Teleport!"  
Natu teleported itself away. It appeared, flying, behind Yanma. Yanma saw it but it fly straight ahead and flew a curve, dashing to Natu again.

A wide smirk appeared on Julia's lips. "Yanma can't turn around immediately! I got it! Jigglypuff! Show them your flying skills! Double Slap!" she yelled. Jigglypuff took a deep breath, the air inside its body let it become bigger, it drifted into the air like a balloon. It flew between Natu and Yanma to save Hotaru's Pokemon. Yanma crashed into Jigglypuff and was thrown backwards. Jigglypuff approached it and slapped it a couple of times from each side. The dragonfly shook its head, it felt dizzy after that horror flight. Yanma became angry, its wings started beating faster and faster, the wind let Jigglypuff fly around, it couldn't control its own flight.

"Manky, Karate Chop!" Oliver yelled. Mankey climbed up a huge tree and made a big jump over to Jigglypuff. It tried to hit it with its fist. Jigglypuff closed its eyes and hoped to get away.

"Yanma, use Quick Attack!" Freddy commanded. His Yanma flew towards Jigglypuff and prepared itself to crash into the balloon Pokemon.

"Natu, Teleport!" Hotaru shouted quickly. Natu's eyes started glowing. It teleported Jigglypuff out of there and let appear on the ground again. Jigglypuff was saved. But the teleport caused that Yanma and Mankey crashed into each other with full speed. The Pokemon fell down and hit the ground hardly. Mankey stood up again but not Yanma, it was defeated. Freddy turned it back into its Pokeball. Oliver was the only one left, he had to fight alone now.

Oliver growled. "Mankey, take care of Jigglypuff first! Use Scratch!" he yelled.

"Natu, Confusion!" Hotaru commanded. Natu lifted Mankey up into the air, it struggled but couldn't do anything to escape. Mankey screamed out and kicked around. Hotaru turned her head to Julia. "It's your part now!" she winked with one eye.

Julia smiled. "Okay. Jigglypuff, Double Slap!" she said.

Jigglypuff inhaled a lot of air again, lifting itself up. It approached Mankey and slapped it twice, then a third time and a fourth time. Mankey's face became red and its cheeks were swollen. The monkey Pokemon hung there, completely out of it. Natu let it fall down and Mankey crashed into the ground.

"Now, Peck Attack! End this battle" Hotaru yelled. Natu flew to Mankey with full speed and aimed at it with its sharp peck. It pecked it causing Mankey to yelp in pain. The Pokemon ran away but couldn't go far. Natu already used Confusion, lifting Mankey up again. Natu's eyes stopped glowing and Mankey fell down again. It hit the ground and didn't move anymore. Mankey just stuttered a last time. It was defeated. Julia and Hotaru had won this battle.

Oliver sighed. He took his Pokeball and returned Mankey. "Good work," he whispered.

Hotaru and Julia walked over to the two boys. A wide smirk spread out on Julia's lips. "That was a great fight. I had a lot of fun. We have to repeat this if we will see us again," she smirked.

"But next time we will win!" Oliver winked.

"Sure. Let's see. You shouldn't underestimate the power of girls!" Julia said.

Freddy sighed. "Okay. The battle was cool. But I have to continue on my way now. I want to get into the next town as fast as possible. It's already afternoon," he said, looking up to the sky. The color had already changed from blue to a orange one. It wouldn't take long until the night came. Oliver also said good-bye and so the boys walked away.

Julia and Hotaru were left. Julia crossed her arms behind her head. "Shall we go now?" she asked.

"Sure," Hotaru said.

"And you are absolutely sure that you want to come with me to the forest's end?" Julia asked, looking at Hotaru curiously.

Hotaru nodded with a smile. "Yes. It isn't even that far away."

"Thank you!" Julia jumped and wrapped her arms around Hotaru again, capturing her in a tight hug. Hotaru smiled, she also hugged her a bit. The feeling was strange for Hotaru but she liked it. She liked her friend Julia, even thought she was a bit weird, talkative or hasty, Hotaru really liked Julia. She was her first friend she had found on her journey.

Julia and Hotaru started walking. They went through a dark part of the forest again. It became much colder and slowly it became evening.

"Hey, do you know about the stories about the Ilex Forest?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Hotaru replied.

Shaymin made a shocked expression. "Huh? Do you mean ghosts? Do they eat the travelers who come into this forest? Why didn't you tell me! Oh, no! Save me!" Shaymin yelled and hid itself under Hotaru's hair. "I'm scared of ghosts," it suttered.

The girls just chuckled. Shaymin's behavior was just too funny.

"No, Shaymin," Hotaru said.

"It's the opposite. It is said that the forest is watched by a good spirit which is called 'the guardian of Ilex'. A lot of travelers told stories about a spirit which helped them when they got lost. A healing sound. But this spirit also kidnaps little cheeky Pokemon," Julia explained while making some grimaces. Shaymin ducked and stepped backwards. It was completely covered by Hotaru's hair now.

Hotaru chuckled. "Don't worry, nothing will happen," she said.

"Who knows," Julia winked.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" Shaymin yelped. It shivered.

The blond-haired girl giggled and smiled. Shaymin snuggled to her neck, it was still shaking a bit.

**...**

"Here we are," Hotaru said as they reached the forest's end. They stood on a small hill, looking down at the lights of the houses in Azalea Town. After a few hours, they had finally reached Azalea Town. It was already night.

"Thank you so much!" Julia hugged Hotaru tightly. "I can finally get my fourth badge!" she said.

"But think about a good strategy," Hotaru told her. "The gym leader is a good Trainer with strong Pokemon, especially his Scyther," she explained.

Julia blinked a couple of times. "Then thanks for the tip. I also have one for you. The gym leader in Goldenrod City is a girl called Whitney. She is pretty good but she keeps her best Pokemon for the last battle. But she is also a crybaby. I had to run after her to get my badge after she lost the battle," Julia told her.

"Okay..." Hotaru mumbled. "Good luck with your next battle,"

"I don't need luck!" Julia started walking down the hill. "Oh, I forgot," she yelled up to Hotaru. "Next time we will finish our battle!" she yelled.

"Promise!" Hotaru shouted back. She saw Julia becoming smaller and smaller. Hotaru smiled and went back into the forest. She walked back the way where she came from.

Shaymin crawled up her shoulder. "Shouldn't we rest now?" it asked.

"No, it's still bright enough to find the way," Hotaru told the Pokemon. She walked into the woods but had to be careful that she wouldn't fall over a root. It was dark but the sky was cloudless. The moon shined brightly and spent enough light for Hotaru. Hotaru looked around, she found two Hoothoot sitting on a branch and watching her.

Hotaru came back to a small clearing. She found a small shrine made of wood and stones in the middle. The moonlight shined onto the shrine. She stepped in front of it.

"What is that?" Shaymin asked.

"Maybe a shrine for the guardian of the Ilex Forest," Hotaru mumbled.

Shaymin looked shocked. It crawled under Hotaru's hair again. "Please, let's go away from here. I'm scared," Shaymin stuttered.

"No need to worry," Hotaru said. She pulled her backpack off her shoulders and looked for a small package inside it. Hotaru pulled out a small box with food; rice balls. She opened it, took one of the rice balls and put it on the shrine. Hotaru folded her hands bowed in front of the shrine, while closing her eyes.

"What are you doing there?" Shaymin asked.

"Offering the spirit of the forest a small present. Now, nothing will happen to us," Hotaru said. "We will have a peaceful trip," she smiled. Hotaru threw her backpack over her shoulder again and went away. She disappeared behind the trees and plants.  
She was already too far away to see that something grabbed her rice ball present.

A small fairy like shadow fly out of the leaves of some plants. It grabbed the rice ball and looked at the direction where Hotaru went.

The small creature giggled and it disappeared into the forest again.

* * *

**Everyone who reads/likes this story, please review!  
**

**I hope you liked that chapter. Do you know the small creature at the end? ;)  
I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I promise to get the next chapter done sooner this time. But I'm quite busy at the moment. But I hope you can forgive me.  
See you in the next chapter :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Pokemon (c) Nintendo!**


End file.
